Arrow and the turtles
by AntBoy1
Summary: My name is Oliver Queen. After three years on a hellish island I returned but now I face a face the great threat known as the Triceratons. I am teaming up with the turtles, their human allies and a alien android called the Fugitoid to stop the Triceratons and save Earth. TV show TMNT 2012 series season 4, Arrow season 1.
1. Chapter 1 Beyond the known universe

**Disclaimers: I don't own TMNT or Arrow.**

**Alright, so this crazy idea popped into my head so I decided to write it and I think it is really good. In this story Oliver is eighteen to clear things up. Please tell me what you think of this story. Please read and enjoy.**

Arrow and the tmnt

Chapter 1: beyond the known universe

intro

My name is Oliver Queen. After three years on a hellish island I have come home to complete my father's dying wish, to use the list of names he gave me to bring down those who have poisoned my city but things didn't go as planned. One week after coming back, I found humanoid turtles with ninja weapons fighting humanoid dinosaurs with laser guns and were protecting a device. Once I figured out what was going on, I tried to help these teenage mutant ninja turtles stop the Triceratons from activating the device known as the black hole generator. We failed to stop the Triceratons as they activate the black hole generator. When we thought all hope was lost we were saved by an android called the Fugitoid. I swear on my life I will make the Triceratons pay for what they did to earth.

End intro

Fugitoid walks around pressing buttons on the ship. I drop down on my knees. Tears fall from my eyes. "Thea," I mutter to myself.

"Mum," I mutter to myself and April looks at me in sympathy.

"Tommy, laurel," I mutter as tear flow down my eyes.

April puts her hand on my shoulder. Donnie lets out a sigh of sadness. Leo turns to Fugitoid. "Alright, Fugitoid or whatever your name is, what just happened," Leo shouts at Fugitoid.

"This has got to be some kind of sick joke, right," Raph says as he walks up to Fugitoid. Raph puts his arms on Fugitoid's shoulder things. "Right," Raph says as he shakes Fugitoid.

Fugitoid in response slaps Raph in the face. Raph waves his hands at Fugitoid in disbelief. "Calm down Raphael, first things first, I have a job to do," Fugitoid says as he walks over to a machine that Casey is sitting on. Fugitoid does a sue hand signal and Casey gets off of the machine. A door thing in the machine opens up and Fugitoid walks inside the machine. "Now I have a ship to fly while you stand around (Unsure of word)," Fugitoid says.

April turns to Fugitoid letting go of my shoulder. "That is not good enough, were are you taking us?" April asks.

"All questions will be answered in time," Fugitoid says as the machine heightens covering Fugitoid mouth thing. "Hold onto something," Fugitoid says and I grab the railing I am sitting next to. The ship starts to glow orange. Then a bright light opens directly outside of the ship. April, Casey and the Turtles weren't holding onto something and were shaking just trying to stay balanced. "To late for that, apologies," Fugitoid says.

Things I don't even know how to explain happened in the room. "Not cool, bra," Mikey shouts. then we fly into the light in front of the ship and I close my eyes. I could hear the turtles and their human friends scream. "What just happened, are we actually alive," Raph says.

I open my eyes and look out the window. "Is that, Earth?" I ask in complete shock.

"I think we went back in time," Donnie says before he runs up to the window. "About six months based on were the Earth is on its revolution around the sun," Donnie explains.

"Thea, mum laurel, Tommy," I mutter to myself overjoyed that they are alive.

"Six months, that means everyone is back, including master splinter," Leo says just as happy as I am.

"Yes Leonardo but only for six months, then the Earth is doomed once more, apologies," Fugitoid says.

"I get it, we stop the Triceratons before they ever get a chance to use the black hole generator on Earth," April says.

"Indeed," Fugitoid says before he walks past Mikey and Raph and walks to the window. He stands next to it and activates a picture of the black hole generator on the screen. "The Triceratons are spending this time searching for the three fragments of the black hole generator, the Utroms split the black hole generator into three pieces, hiding each fragment in the safest part of the galaxy they could find, we most find them before the Triceratons find the fragments and reassemble them," Fugitoid says with a grave look on his robotic face.

"And if we mess up we can just time travel back right," Mikey says with a happy smile on his face.

"No, no, no, no, the black hole prevents repeating localised time travel," Fugitoid says as he walks down the stairs and away from the window. "Because even time is subject to extraction, if we fail, Earth is lost forever," Fugitoid says gravely. But on the bright side, whoever gets a second chance," Fugitoid says in happy voice.

"I promised myself that I would never loss my family again, that is a promise I intend to keep, I am going to help Fugitoid take down the Triceraton empire and save my home world," I explain before I stand up and look at the Turtles. "The only question is who is with me?" I ask before I look at them.

"Why do you care robot dude, why are you helping us?" Casey asks ignoring me.

"Yeah, who are you anyway?" Raph shouts.

"My name is professor Zayton Honeycutt, I am a friend to the Utroms, it was Bishop who sent me, plus I always wanted to see Earth, have I mentioned that I am a scientist," Fugitoid says and then the next words were too hard to hear but I saw him doing all these weird movements. "Observe," Fugitoid says before a hole in the side of his head appear and so we can see his floating brain.

Mikey and Casey looked at in excitement. "This is officially the weirdest day I have ever had and that is saying something," I say.

"Ohh," Mikey says.

"Dude, I wish I was a robot with a human brain," Casey says in excitement.

"What if we had robot brains," Mikey says before Casey and Mikey start doing the robot dance.

"Is this normal in your group?" I ask April who only nods.

"I just wish you had normal brains," Raph says as he face plants.

"Everyone, hold onto something," Fugitoid says as he renters the machine.

I grab a railing. Then the ships starts to fly off again. I notice April wasn't holding onto anything so I grabbed her wrist and helped her towards the railing which she latched onto. Mikey leaps onto Casey and they both scream. When the ship stopped we were somewhere else and all I knew is we weren't on Earth. I let go off April's wrist. And I took a closer look out the window like everyone else. "Wow, it is so incredible," Leo says.

"Look at that, are those comets?" April asks.

"So awesome," Mikey says.

I just look at it in awe. "Wondrous, is it not, titanic gas giants, neutron stars at the verge of collapse, swirling cloud nebulas were baby stars are being born," Fugitoid says.

"Aww, baby stars are so cute," Mikey says.

We heard something hit us outside. We felt the shockwave. I notch out an arrow and get in a defensive position, ready for anything. "Um, professor," Donnie says pointing at an image on the window.

The image was of the ship. "Oh, beep, wonderful, could you help me with damage assessment my friends, I have plenty of space suits to wear," Fugitoid says.

"Space suits," Mikey says excitedly.

Scene change, Fugitoid's ship, space suit hanger.

"Dudes, I think we just hit a level nine Booyakasha," Mikey says as he looks at the space suits.

I look at him in curious of what 'Booyakasha' means but then I loss interest and look back at the space suits. "No way," Raph says as he runs over to the space suits as does everyone else.

"Amazing, this is like a full on geek explosion," Donnie shouts as he grabs the pieces of his suit.

I grab mine and start putting it on. My suit was the same as the turtles except that my suit had green glow and it had a bow and some futuristic arrows held in my jet pack. "Mister Crankshaw, set phasers to destruction," Leo says in his impersonation of Captain Ryan.

I shake my head before face planting. Mikey's weapons slip out and Mikey face plants on the ground. Casey takes out an old helmet. "This old helmet is dup, yo," Casey says as he inspects the helmet. Then these metal flat cylinders fall out. "Photon pucks, they must play hockey in space," Casey says as he inspects one of them not noticing that another one was rolling away.

April step on the Photon pucks stopping it. I see her in this stylish yet useful yellow clothing. She grabs out her blaster in a firing position then she spins the blaster in her hand like a sheriff in the wild west before she puts her hands on her hips. I am unable to stop myself from staring but I make sure it isn't too obvious unlike Donnie and Casey. Donnie and Casey's stares and weird things they blab out of their mouths were very creepy. April folds her arms. "Okay, you guys are creeping me out," April says to Donnie and Casey.

April does not notice Fugitoid behind her. "Everyone ready?" Fugitoid asks and April jumps. "Do not stray to fare from the ship," Fugitoid says putting his hands on his hips. April put on her helmet. "Seriously, this is my stern face, see it," Fugitoid says as he points at his face.

"I call first," Mikey says as he puts his hand up.

"No way, I am first," Raph says and everyone but me and Fugitoid run to the exit.

They bump into Fugitoid like a herd of Rhino's, knocking him over. I walk over to Fugitoid and help him up. Before I follow the others to the exit. I jumped out the exit and into space. "Cowabunga," Mikey exclaims as he hovers in space.

Raph who is right behind him grabs Mikey causing Mikey to spin and Raph let go. "Wow, wha, why did I think this would be cool, please don't hurl, please don't hurl," Raph says to himself.

"Wow, yes," Casey says as both him and April fly around with their jet pack.

"Wow, so amazing, it is like a hug black ocean that goes on and on forever, it is like a dream," April says in excitement.

"This is nuts, look at me, I am flying, I'm captain Ryan, hero of the galaxy, wo, yeah," Leo says as he flies around with Donnie behind him.

A rock hits Raphs helmet and Raph says, "I am going to hurl again."

"I bet Thea would enjoy this," I mutter to myself.

"I don't ever want to go back into that ship, I just want to float off into the stars," April says as she floats and Donnie stares at her from below.

Fugitoid flies onto the damaged wing. "Is anyone going to help me with damage assessment, you should learn these things people," Fugitoid says. Donnie and me land on the wing as Fugitoid inspects the hole in it. "Well this is bad," Fugitoid says as Donnie uses his staff to take a better look. "I could easily fix the fog but I lost too much hypercharge to hyper jump," Fugitoid says Fugitoid continued to say science words but I was completely lost at what he was saying until Fugitoid was stopped by a rock hitting his head. Fugitoid looks at were the rock came from as did me and Donnie. "On no," Fugitoid says as he saw the asteroids approaching.

"Asteroids, big huge asteroids," Donnie says in fear.

Most people responded with a gasp. "Language Donnie," Mikey says.

"Everyone, into the ship," I order before I do as I ordered.

I fly into the spot in the ship I exited it at and run into the bridge. Everyone else got in the bridge later than I did and once everyone was there Fugitoid starts to press buttons. "Everyone, to their stations," Fugitoid orders.

"which station?" Casey asks.

"I don't know, just pick one," Fugitoid shouts and no one argue as they go to a station.

Donnie and Leo are sitting in the front-right corner station. Raph and Mikey are next to each other in the front-left corner station. Me and April are in the back-left corner station and Casey is in the back-right corner station. The ship glows orange as it starts. "Wa, wo, wa," Donnie says as Fugitoid flies the ship dodging asteroids.

"Left professor, now down, down," April instructs.

"Get me off this bout ride already, ah," Raph says.

"Wow, dude, how about I drive," Mikey says.

"How about no," I reply.

Everyone starts to scream as two asteroids are about to crush us. Fugitoid pilots the ship away from them, barely saving us from being crushed. "That was so metal," Casey exclaims.

"Wow, hey, hey, a couple of near misses with a few dozen planetoids won't deter us, am I right or am I right," Fugitoid says as his head spins.

Leo turns to face Fugitoid. "Are you kidding me, we almost bought it back there," Leo shouts a reply.

"Exactly almost, almost is a beautiful phenomenon, isn't it," Fugitoid says.

Donnie turns to the professor. "We still need to refuel professor, what are we going to do," Donnie exclaims.

"Drop by an alien space port of course, there is one right there, I mean there is one right there, planet Varanon," Fugitoid says pointing at a planet.

"Your computers data says that this planet is home to space pirates, thieves, rogues and smugglers," Donnie says.

"I like it already," Raph says.

"Lovely place, never been there but I here that it is gorgeous in the spring," Fugitoid says.

The ship lands on some sort of space dock. Then a door opens in the ship. We exit the ship. "This space port is not part of the federation so please be careful," Fugitoid says.

"No problem Fug, were out like vanilla ice, peace," Casey says as he walks off.

"Now this is completely incredible," April says.

"Alright let's split up and cheek out the place, we will meet back at the ship in twenty minutes, cool," Leo says and everyone else nods their heads.

We split up into four groups. Leo and Mikey went by there selves. Raph and Casey ran off together and me, April and Donnie as a group.

Scene change, alien store.

"Wow look at all of this, I kind of want one of everything," April says as she looks at the items on the shelf.

Donnie grabs an odd alien object off the shelf and inspects it. Donnie accidently turned the machine on creating a holographic clone of himself. "Check me out April," Donnie says as he wraps his arm around his clone's shoulder. "Two for the price of one," Donnie says and April rolls her eyes.

April then sees something and picks it up off the shelf. It was a shapeshifting crystal. "What is this, some kind of space crystal?" April asks.

"It is a Tolic gem form the Voxx system, it changes shape and colour based on one's emotions," The store keeper says.

Leo charges in running for his life, gaining our attention. A giant foot lands down and the shockwave causes April to fall. She lets go of the Tolic gem and it shatters on the ground. "Oh no, I am really, really sorry," April apologises.

"No worry, it was only on sae for nine hundred vemulax," the Store keeper says.

"That sounds like a lot of vemulax," April says.

"Maybe the professor has some sort of space credit card," Donnie says and the shop keeper frowns and she points her laser gun at us.

Me, April and Donnie run away. "Come back here you thieving thieves," The shop keeper says as she fires at us.

We bump into Mikey. "Hey guys, what up," Mikey says before several blades near miss him.

We turn to look at where the blades were thrown from and see a giant alien carrying several knives. Donnie and April scream. We run dodging the blades the alien throws at us. Raph and Casey run in front of us. "move it," Raph says as he continues to run.

"Hurry red, come on," Casey says as drone start to fire at us.

"Can this day get any worse," I say mainly to myself.

Then a giant foot with Leo hanging on it stomps directly in front of us. The foot is stomping to try and shake Leo off of it. Leo falls off and the foot steps on top of him. Raph and Casey yell as they pull out their weapons. They jump on the foot and stab it. The rest of us try to help Leo get out from under its toes. "Um, guys, we got to move, right now," Donnie says as the Blade Alien and the store keeper come towards us.

Leo gets out and we make a run for it. We bump into a purple insectoid alien who is holding a jar with a rainbow coloured spice in it with two green insectoid alien body guards. We accidently knock the purple insectoid to the ground. "Oh, I am sorry sir, let me help you," Leo apologizes as he moves to help the insectoid alien off the ground.

The purple insectoid knocks Leo to the ground. "Do not touch me fowl creature," The purple insectoid alien says as his green body guards rush over next to him. I notch out an arrow and aim my bow at him ready for his next attack. "Do you know who I am fleshlings?" the purple insectoid asks and we shake our heads but I keep on guard. "I am lord Vringath Dregg, ruler of planet insectoid, lord of all insect life in the universe, bringer of deaths," the purple insectoid says as he crushes his hand into a fist.

Raph puts his hand to his ear like he would if he had a phone and says, "Would you hang on for a second, I just got a phone call from someone called 'I don't give a fly in it'."

Donnie puts his hand in front of Raph. "That is great, thanks Raph, nice diplomacy there," Donnie says sarcastically.

Casey walks up to Lord Dregg. "Don't," I warn but Casey continues to walk forward anyway.

"We have taken way tougher dudes than you, bug head," Casey says ignoring me.

"Imbecile," I mutter to myself loud enough for all the turtles and April to hear.

Lord Dregg grabs Casey's leg and holds him upside-down. "Clearly, you have never heard of Lord Dregg," Lord Dregg says before he opens his mouth readying himself to eat Casey.

April and Raph run up to him. "Let him go, freak," April shouts.

April then slides on the ground and hits Lord Dregg in the leg. Raph knocks Lord Dregg's arm off of Casey and Casey kicks Dregg in the face forcing him to let go of both Casey and the other object he held in his hand. "No," Lord Dregg says as he sees the object start to fall towards the ground. When the object hits the ground it shatters on impact. Lord Dregg drops down onto his knees. "My Maraklovan star spice, that was worth five million vemulax," Dregg says as he picks up the container that used to hold the star spice. Dregg spins half of his body to look at us. "You, you primitive boutons, Vreen battle mode," Dregg says and his Insectoid body guards start to move.

His insectoid body guards know known to us as the Vreen start to change in form and they look a lot more vicious. "Okay, I sense that we are going to get our buts kick in kind of a big way," April says.

"Attack," Lord Dregg orders and the Vreen attack.

"Get 'em," Leo orders and we charge at the Vreen.

Me, Raph and Mikey attack one and are all knocked to the ground. I fell to the ground unable to get back up. I could hear the commotion. "Raph take the head," I heard Leo order.

For the next few seconds all I can hear is battle commotion. "Eat this roach," April says and I hear a firing sound.

I get on my knees and look up. "Oh yeah, wow, wow," Casey says.

"Vreen gone, you stupid arrogant creatures, I am not a being who a being who forgives such insolence," Lord Dregg shouts in anger as he gets ready for battle.

Raph bashes his hands together twice before leaping at Lord Dregg. Dregg stops Raph mid-air with a punch and then does several more punches before doing one that sends Raph to the ground. "I would make your end swift," Lord Dregg says as he walks towards Raph's motionless body.

Leo tries to stab Lord Dregg in the back but it does not damage him. I look away as I try to get up off of the floor. I could hear bodies being bashed together. Then I heard something that sounded like missiles. "Heads up D," Casey shouts.

Then I hear an explosion. I hear a landing as well as several lasers fired. "Okay I was just shopping for a map because I am completely lost in this part of the galaxy," April says before she falls over. I get up off the ground with no one noticing and see what is going on. "Let me go freak," April says as she is being dragged by Dregg's stretched arms. The arms move April back towards Dregg. "Stupid spider hands," April says before Lord Dregg lifts her up.

No one notices me notching an arrow into my bow as I wait for the perfect shot. "What are you, some kind of terrain?" Lord Dregg asks.

"I am human, on my planet we squash bugs like you," April shouts at Lord Dregg.

"You kill insects, baa," Lord Dregg says before he opens his mouth to eat April.

Then the sound of an arrow sounds off through the air and a white metallic arrow flies into Lord Dregg's mouth. A few second latter a mini explosion comes out of Dregg's mouth causing him to let go of April. I run over to her and help her up. Lord Dregg moves towards us. Leo shouts out a battle cry as he flies through the air and kicks Lord Dregg in the face. "Run red, let's move," Casey shouts as the entire team runs away from Lord Dregg.

Lord Dregg gets back on his feet and grabs out a blaster. "You cannot escape Lord Dregg," Lord Dregg exclaims before firing at us. The Beams go straight through us. Then a device on the floor shuts off and we disappear. "A hologram," Lord Dregg realises angrily as he stops firing.

Scene change. Somewhere on Varanon.

Me and the rest of the team run towards Fugitoid and the ship. "Fugitoid, start the ship, start the ship," Leo orders as we run up the ramp and into the ship.

Fugitoid takes a look and recognises Lord Dregg. "Oh, great, I can't believe you ticked off half of the known interregna (I don't know if this is the right word but the closest thing I could find) races in the entire universe," Fugitoid says before he enters the ship.

Fugitoid's ship blasts off of the planet. "Come to me hornitron," Lord Dregg shouts and his insect like space craft comes to him. Lord Dregg enters the Hornitron's cockpit. "Now to have some fun," Lord Dregg says to himself before he pilots the Hornitron towards the Fugitoid's ship.

"He is following us," April informs.

"Step on it Fugitoid, come on," Leo shouts.

"We need a few Naxtocs for the taction jump," Fugitoid replies.

"Uh, I think it just laid some eggs," Raph says.

"Eggs, now things got really weird," Donnie says.

"Don't you got lasers or plasma rocket or something destructive," Casey shouts.

"I do have a few minor defences against space pirates," Fugitoid says.

"Then what are you waiting for, fire up these minor defences," Raph replies.

Mikey pushes Raph out of the station and starts mashing buttons. "I am on it dudes, I learn quick," Mikey says as he uses laser canons to destroy some of the Vreen. "Yeah," Mikey exclaims.

Then Vreen Jump onto the window of the ship. "Leonardo, press the button on your right," Fugitoid says and Leo does as Fugitoid instructs causing the window to let out energy serges that kill the Vreen touching it.

We could hear an explosion. "It is inside," Leo shouts and I notch an arrow and aim it at the door.

"I got it," Donnie says as he charges at it but only to be knocked aside.

I hit the Vreen in the chest with an arrow and the arrow send a serge that shocks the Vreen to death. "Brilliant, everyone, ready for taction warp," Fugitoid announces and the ship disappears.

"I swear by the elder Vral, I will hunt these creatures down and eradicate them, slowly, feeding them to my children, piece by piece by piece," Lord Dregg exclaims to himself.

Scene change, somewhere else in the universe.

Our ship appears. "Yes, we made it," Leo says as the rest of the team cry out in celebration.

Donnie and Casey share a group hug with April. "Hey, what did I say about group hugs," April says.

Raph and Mikey bump heads. "Alright," Raph shouts.

"Booyakasha," Mikey exclaims.

"Booyakasha, what does that even mean?" I ask.

"Um, I hate to be the barer of bad news but," Fugitoid says and the team quiet down.

The team looks out the window to see the Triceraton mother ship. "Oh, space apples," Mikey says.

**What do you think. Please tell me what you like and dislike about this story. Also, I am planning to do a pairing of Oliver and April but if you would like Oliver to be with someone else I can always change it. Also let me know if you think any characters are OOC. Please review and Follow. Ant-boy out.**


	2. Chapter 2 the moon of Thalos 3

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and please follow and review.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The moon of Thalos 3

* * *

"Yes, we made it," Leo says as the rest of the team cry out in celebration.

Donnie and Casey share a group hug with April. "Hey, what did I say about group hugs," April says.

Raph and Mikey bump heads. "Alright," Raph shouts.

"Booyakasha," Mikey exclaims.

"Booyakasha, what does that even mean?" I ask.

"Um, I hate to be the barer of bad news but," Fugitoid says and the team quiet down.

The team looks out the window to see the Triceraton mother ship. "Oh, space apples," Mikey says.

We get fired on by alien space crafts. Everyone screams. "Those ships, there Triceraton," Leo shouts.

"No kidding and there is like a gazillion of them," Raph replies.

"Professor, what do we do?" Donnie asks in concern.

'Like a character from a dorky cartoon,' I think to myself.

"We take evasive action," Fugitoid replies as he starts piloting the spacecraft.

"I think we are almost out of this," April says.

I hear an explosion and I feel the shift in our movement. 'I think they blow the rocket or something,' I think to myself.

"It is pretty safe to say your assumptions wrong," I say to April.

"I recommend we take plunging into the lethal gravity mashing gas giant," Fugitoid says.

The windows start to shatter. "What does that supposed to mean," Donnie asks.

"It means we are all going to die," Fugitoid shouts shaking his head fast as he lengthens the word 'die'.

Everyone screams as they try to keep their grip on something. Fugitoid's arms extend like a rubber band as he holds his grip. April lets go and she starts to flip in the air. I jump at her and grab her with one hand by the waist and use the other to grab hold of Fugitoid's extend arm. I see the wing of our ship knock into a non-Triceraton ship and knock it towards the same planet we are plummeting towards. We crash in this Atlantic like area. We exit the ship. "Ah, my head," Raph complains. "Ah, where are we?" Raph asks.

"Man, temperatures on this planet are negative one hundred and eighty degrees Celsius," Donnie says and everyone tried to warm up except me and Fugitoid.

"So cold, even in this suit, aren't the turtles going to freeze?" April asks.

"No, there suits permeate a warm invisable force field, like a second skin, cozy right," Fugitoid says.

"I am pretty sure my shell froze to my but," Mikey says.

"Guys, we need to focus on fixing the ship so we can get off this planet," I order.

"Hey, don't order my guys around, I am the order guy, me," Leo shouts at me. Fugitoid turns to look at the damage to the ship. "What is it looking like Fugitoid?" Leo asks.

"If I had to categorize our current situation, it would be somewhere between probably doom and unequivitily (Not sure of the word, sorry) doomed," Fugitoid says.

"Wait so no power, we won't be able to charge our suits," Raph shouts.

"And worse, we only have a couple of hours of oxygen and heat left," Donnie says.

"We can't die, we have to save earth," I shout.

"Oh, man, I was supposed to go in a blaze of glory with like giant transforming robots with lasers, not like this," Casey shouts.

"Wow, you are a strange little ice creature aren't you," April says. April walks towards us and says, "There is life on this planet guys."  
"Nonsense, this moon is made of methane ice, no life can survive here, beep," Fugitoid says.

"No, let's see," Donnie says as he grabs out his Bo staff and uses his machine on it and it beeps when he points at a certain direction. "Iridium metal, lots of it, about ten clicks away, oh, looks like it is refined too," Donnie says.

"Excellent work Donatello, we could use that metal to patch up the ship," Fugitoid congratulates.

"Guys, let's move it, we don't have much time left, Donnie, lead the way," I order and Donnie nods.

"Hey, I am the order guy, Donnie lead the way," Leo shout causing me to roll my eyes.

Donnie starts to walk in the direction of the Iridium and we all follow. April trips over and I help her up. "Thanks, again," April says.

"No prob," I reply as I continue to walk.

"There, the Iridium is somewhere over that ice peak," Donnie says.

"Oh, Yeah," Mikey says as he slides past Donnie at speeds that can't be good for his oxygen supply. "Check me out, Michelangelo on ice," Mikey says as he skates around.

"You are using up oxygen to fast Mikey," Donnie warns.

"What is more important, my breathing or my art," Mikey says as he skids his knees against the ice to stop in front of Donnie.

"Your art, obviously," I say sarcastically.

"Guys, something is not right, weird vibe alert," April says.

"My sensors suggest we are about to be visited by," Fugitoid says before being interrupted by these lizard aliens jump out of nowhere.

"Wow, what the heck," Casey says as everyone steps back.

I notch an arrow into my bow and stand in a defensive position. "Neutralizers," Leo shouts.

"You donned our ship, dishonored us, now you will fight us," the female of the two lizard aliens' shouts.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, we are all honorable being here, we did not intend to damage your ship, please, we can help each other in this desperate plight," Fugitoid negotiates.

"It is true that we are all trapped, cooperation for survival here but you are out-worlder's, rarara," the male lizard alien says.

"Everyone is an out-worlder on a world not their own," Fugitoid says.

I slot my arrow out of the bow and put it back into the case on my back. Raph walks up to them. 'This isn't going to end well,' I think to myself.

"Listen sister, we don't want to fight you and you are clearly outnumbered," Raph shouts.

"Cool it, Raph," I advise.

"Numbers mean nothing, I do not fear you or your friends," the female lizard alien says as she points her finger at Raph.

"Look man, it is all good, we are all cool here, I am offering my hand, put her their bro," Leo says as he puts his hand in front of him.

The aliens lizards gasp in shock. "What, I offered conciliation and you offer the hand of combat," The male alien lizard says.

"Wait, we are from earth, on our planet we shake hands to signify partnerships, we did not know that it was the hand of combat on your earth, please don't attack," I reason.

"Attack," The male Lizard alien shouts.

I notch an arrow and slot it in my bow. "Great, just perfect," I say sarcastically to myself.

The female one jumps at us and swipes her sword which I dodge. I shot an arrow at the female and say, "surrender, I don't want to hurt you."

I notch another arrow, readying myself for her next attack. She swings her energy sword at me leaping in the air. I roll underneath her dodging the attack and place an explosive arrow on the floor while I roll. The arrow explodes and knocks her to the ground. The alien female gets up and fires several lasers at my chest which knock me to the ground. I slowly get up off the floor to see the turtles battling the alien lizards. They all fall on the ground near me. "I am a pacifist but sometimes even pacifists need to stand their ground once and a while," Fugitoid says before he starts to fire at the alien lizards.

The alien lizards dodge the Fugitoid's attack attempts and the female through a throwing blade at the Fugitoid. Fugitoid ducks under it and it hits the side of a mountain were it explodes. The turtles gasp in shock and then scream before the cliff falls on them. The Fugitoid breaks out from the debris and gets all of us out of there. "We keep getting out shells handed to us," Mikey groans as he sits up on a piece of ice.

"We got to hurry, not much time," Leo says.

"I actually find myself agreeing with blue boy," Oliver says.

Leo ignores the comment and starts to walk off with the rest of us following behind. We start to walk off and April moves next to me. "You have saved me so many times today and I don't even know your name," April says.

"I am not a good person, I have done things, horrible things," Oliver says.

"Man, after all you have done today, you think that you're not a good person," Mikey says.

"My name is Oliver Queen," I say quietly looking at the ground in ashamed.

"You're the kid who went missing when his boat went down while you were," Donnie was interrupted by April elbowing him to get him to stop.

Donnie just realized why as he saw the look on my face. "So, dude what happened to you on that island," Mikey says to which April and Donnie were about to slap in the head.

"A lot, I will tell you if we survive this," I say not looking up from the ground.

"Hey Casey, um, do you think a turtle can, um, like date a newt," Raph says.

"Dude, what," Casey says before slapping Raph in the back of the head and starts to laugh hard.

"I don't know, I know, I mean, maybe these Salamandrian's aren't so bad, like the lizard girl is cool," Raph says.

"You really are ruining low on oxygen, what are you going to do, ask that giant newt out on a date," Leo shouts at his brother.

"Well I mean, I don't know," Raph admits.

"Wow, you really got a crush on that salamander hotty, she is like bigger, stronger and probably a better fighter than you," Mikey says.

"Exactly, what a woman," Raph says.

"Wow, the Iridium is not far ahead and I was right, the metal is completely refined," Donnie says.

* * *

Time skip.

* * *

"So what happens if those aliens make it to the Iridium first?" Donnie asks.

"I got the answer, we take them down, Goongala style," Casey says.

"Wow, let's catch the Salamanders a break, they think we are the bad guys, right, what if we could convince them to work with us, to find that metal stuff together," Raph says.

"That was what I was trying to do before, look where that landed us," I reply.

"That is your worst idea and that is saying something, let's just get that Iridium," Leo shouts.

We all walk past Raph. "I got to try this," Raph says to himself as he grabs out his sais and starts to climb up the ice mountainside. "It might be our only chance," Raph says to himself as he continues to climb higher.

* * *

Time skip.

* * *

"Guys, hold up were is Raph," April says.

"One guess where he went," I say.

"No, I bet he went to talk to his girlfriend," Leo says.

Donnie's Bo starts to beep and these small ice creatures start to fly around us. "I have a bad feeling about this," Leo says and then these humongous versions of the small ice creatures without wings crawl towards us. "Yeah, we are in trouble," Leo says.

"Serious trouble," Donnie says and a 'ice dragon' breaths this ice flame that freezes Donnie.

"Donnie, no," Mikey shouts.

I snag and Arrow and lock it in before I fire and the arrow split into two and hit the 'Ice dragons' in the head before exploding blowing the heads off of the 'ice dragons'. "Fugitoid, you help Donnie," I say as I snag another arrow into by bow. "These ice dragon's weak spot is there head, guys take them down," I order and Leo grunt infuriated but knew this wasn't the time to complain.

"Turtle's attack," Leo orders.

I see one trying to get behind me and I fire an arrow at its head which explodes on impact. Two ice dragons approach and I shot and arrow in front of them which lets out a sonic burst which shatters the ice dragons. I turn to look at Leo and April and notice that they haven't seen the ice dragons creeping behind them. I fire an arrow which was aimed evenly between the two dragons. The arrow splits in two and changes their direction by thirty-five degrees. The arrow hits both dragons in the head and explode on impact. "Thanks Ollie," April says.

"How is it going Fugitoid?" Leo asks as he fires at the ice dragons.

"Donatello is almost fully fawned out though I think his face may have melted as well," Fungoid informs.

"Shit," I mutter to myself as I realize something. "Guys, I am on my last two arrows," I shouts.

"Oh no," Leo says as the Ice dragons surround us.

Then the Alien lizards drop down and fire at the ice dragons. Raph drops down beside them. "Wow, Raph is with the bad guys," Mikey says.

"I don't think so," I mutter.

"We are friends now Mikey," Raph shouts.

"I am commander G'thraka," The male lizard says as he fires beside Leo.

"That name is cool and all but I got something better," Mikey says.

"Focus on the battle," I order.

"Laser lizard," Mikey shouts ever not hearing me or ignoring me.

Leo and G'thraka have underwhelmed faces. 'I think it is the second one,' I think to myself as I smash one of the Ice dragons head off with my bow.

"No, no, no, Gi newt," Mikey says and G'thraka and Leo's face stays the same. "I got it, Salcommander," Mikey shouts and Leo seem to like the name as he looks at G'thraka.

More were incoming for a faraway distance. "I got this," I claim as I lock an Arrow into my bow.

I then aim it far up high in the air and fire it. Once it reached high enough I let out a whistle and they split into four. Then the arrows fall down on the ground in the shape of a square. I see the Ice dragons enter my imaginary square and let out a whistle and a net wraps around all the Ice dragon in the imaginary square, all of them. I then let out another whistle and the arrow pieces explode taking the ice dragons with them. I see Ice dragons coming from the other direction. I turn around and lodge an arrow into my bow and look around my surroundings. I then release my arrow which split in two and both hit the side of a different mountain. Both of the arrow pieces' beep three times before exploding letting down two mini avalanches on top of them. "Guys, let's move out," I order.

"Wow, I, what, how did you, wow," Leo says unable to speak about my display.

"Ollie you are so, metal," Casey shouts.

"Ollie give me a high three," Mikey says raising his hand for something which seemed similar to a high five.

I submit and high three Mikey. "Alright, guys, let's move out," I say and no one says another word and start to move.

The female alien was the first to talk. "Raph, is he often like that?" the female alien asks.

"I have no clue, we only met him a few days ago," Raph replies.

"He is your leader even though you only meet him a few days ago?" the female alien asks.

"I am the leader," Leo replies.

"Oh, sorry, just with all the orders it seemed like he was the leader," the female alien says.

"How are you so precise, one centimeter wrong and you could have missed your shots yet you happened to miss none of them and take out more of those ice dragons in a time I though was impossible until I saw it with my own two eyes," Fugitoid asks.

"When you spend five years on a hellish island, you pick up a thing or two," I reply.

April was about to ask a question but was interrupted by Donnie's Bo beeping. "Closer, closer," Donnie says as he looks around until he finds it. "There," Donnie shouts as he sees it. "That satellite is made of Iridium," Donnie says as we see this round object that for some reason, it reminded me of Triceraton technology.

Most of us go down towards the object. "That is no satellite, that is a space mine," Fugitoid warns.

Everyone near it screams and backs away slowly. "If we could deactivate it would could use the metal to fix our ships, right?" Leo asks.

Fugitoid skids down the ice and too the space mine. "Let me see," Fugitoid says as he places his hands on it and inspects it. "Yes, the Iridium is perfect, it even contains a dark matter regulator," Fugitoid informs.

"We got to hurry, I am running short on power and I don't," April says before being interrupted by some ice dragons growling. "Oh no," April says as ice dragon surround us.

"No prob, Ollie can take them out no sweat, right," Mikey says.

"I am out of arrows," I replies.

"There are too many to fight," Fugitoid says.

"I got a plan, come on," Raph says.

A couple of seconds later we run off carrying the space mine. While running we try over this ice slide and slide down it. While sliding I come close to one of the Ice dragons and knock it into a giant piece of ice sticking out of the ground with my bow. "Booyakasha," Mikey cheers.

We reach the end of the slide and start to run while carrying the space mine again. "The ship is up ahead," Donnie shouts.

Casey starts to fire his photon pucks at the ice dragons. "Casey give me all your photon pucks," Donnie orders and Casey does as order while I smash the ice dragons in the head with my bow.

Casey does the same as me while Donnie implants the pucks into a gap in the ground. "Now run, morons," Donnie says and I easily turn and jump over the pucks.

"Goongala," Casey shouts as the explosion shoots me, Casey and Donnie forward.

Casey and Donnie fist bump. "Quickly now, almost there," Fugitoid says as he carries the space mine.

"We may be too late," Leo says as he gets wobbly and April helps him stay steady.

"Oh no," April says.

I lie down against the ship as I paint breathlessly. I faint.

* * *

Time skip.

* * *

My eyes slowly open. I see April standing above me. April offers her hand and I grab it and she helps pull me up. I look around to see everyone was there except the alien lizards. "Were are those lizard aliens?" I ask.

"They left a few minutes a go," April replies.

"Thanks," I say,

"No problem," April says. "When Fugitoid examined you he said he saw scares all over your body," April says.

"Like I said, I spent five years on a hellish island," I say not able to look at her as I say it.

"Do you mind if I take a look," April asks and I stare at her for a couple of seconds before blinking.

"Ah, sure," I say before I take my shirt off.

"My god," April says as she inspects the scares in horror.

"My, reminders, of what happened to me on that godforsaken place, the friends I lost, the people I hurt," I whisper load enough for her to hear.

April looks at the muscles on my chest as I look into her eyes. We both stare for long enough for it to become awkward. "Ah, I should go," April says blushing before turning away and walking out of the room.

* * *

**Okay that is the end of chapter 2. Alright I have a few possible pairings. April x Oliver, Karai x Oliver, Shinigami x Oliver, Mona Lisa x Oliver, Renet x Oliver or Oliver with multiple but I will not do sense with them making out. I plan on stopping somewhere after the end of season five with adding adventures for Oliver to face at the end. Please tell me what you think and review. Ant-boy out.**


	3. Chapter 3 weird world of Worm

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything.**

**Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"Pretty cool right, three Bradford's for the price of one holo-trainer," April says to the turtle as they exit the training room.

"It was incredible April, solid holograms, ingenious," Donnie says.

"Quit drooling, D," I joke.

"They were a little soft, maybe you could dial it up next time," Raph says as he rolls his shoulder.

"I could program a rematch were your opponents, beep, if you would like Raphael," Fugitoid says.

"Next time," Raph says.

"Fugitoid, is it possible for you to make holograms of the Triceratons," I ask.

"Why?" Fugitoid asks.

"If I battle it, I might learn weaknesses I can use in actual battle," I explain.

"Go Idea, beep, Oliver," Fugitoid remarks.

I see Mikey eating something I can't even describe. "What is wrong with you Mikey," Casey asks.

"I swear that the rabbits I ate on the island tasted better than that," I say.

"Okay, Okay, big oops, I may have possibly lost the Triceratons," Fugitoid shouts.

"What, what kind of cyborg are you," Casey asks rhetorically.

An alarm goes off. "Distress signal," Donnie says.

We run to the bridge. "Is it the Triceratons," April asks.

"The distress signal is coming from this ship," Fugitoid says as he shows an image of a broken spacecraft on the monitors.

"Are there any survivors," Leo asks.

"Hard to tell captain, getting lots of strange interference," Donnie replies.

"Space rescue mission, that is so heavy metal," Casey says.

I roll my eyes.

* * *

Scene change, outside the broken space craft.

* * *

"Look at the size of this, asteroid damage," I say and Leo glares at me.

"I don't think so," Donnie says as we land.

Donnie uses his Bo to scan the room. "The hole was blasted from the inside, out, strange," Donnie says.

"Maybe they were attacked from the inside, or maybe the crew did it," Raph suggests before he almost runs into one of the dead bodies tangled upside down, giving him a scare.

"Sadly there is no one left, my sensors detect nothing alive on that ship," Fugitoid says.

"Guys, my instinct is telling me we should go back," I say.

"I agree with Ollie, it is so eerie like a horror movie waiting to happen, I don't even have to be physic to get a bad feeling about this place," April says.

"I have a bad feeling too, like this is totally boring, I wish something not boring would happen," Casey says as he uses the weightlessness to float on his back.

"I got it, I bet they blow up the ship because of squirelaniods," Mikey shouts.

"That idea is so stupid it makes my head blow up," Raph says.

We all notice Casey standing in front of something. "What's this," Casey mutters to himself.

He grabs this glowing cube. April puts her left hand on his shoulder causing him to scream in fear. "What are you afraid of scaredy-cat," April teases.

"What have you got there, Jones," I ask.

"It is mine," Casey says.

I spin around and aim my arrow at a space suit. "Hello," April says.

It raises its helmet to show it is a zombie. Everyone except me screams. I fire an arrow and it blows the zombie to pieces. Donnie runs in front of the group and uses his Bo staff to get a closer look to see that there were hundreds of zombies. "Astro Zombies, wicked," Casey says.

"There is too many, everyone, exit the ship," I order.

They all run toward the exit and I follow behind. An Astro Zombie is behind Mikey and I shot an arrow into it which explodes. "Thanks Ollie," Mikey says.

"No prob, Mikey," I reply.

April turns to look at me aims here gun near me and shots missing me by a few centimeters I look back at the corner of my eye to see a zombie behind me with a hole in its chest. We run to the exit and jump out but the zombies are following us. "There catching up," Raph says.  
"No, they're not," I say as I turn to face the Astro Zombies and notch three arrows in my bow.

I release the arrows and they separate and they all split into four. Each arrow hits a zombie and they all explode creating a giant explosion. "That is what I call fireworks," I say causing everyone to chuckle.

"I don't get it," Mikey says.

"Let's just get back to ship," I say.

* * *

Scene change, in the ship.

* * *

"How odd, there hasn't been an Astro zombie plague in six thousand years," Fugitoid says.

"That empty ship has been beaming that distress signal for decades," Donnie says.

"Well somebody left behind this cool looking souvenir," Casey says as he throws the glowing cube in the air and catches it.

"Impossible, you found a hypercube," Fugitoid says.

"A what now," Leo asks.

"Hypercubes are keys to a higher plan were fifth dimensional beings dwell," Fugitoid explains as he walks up to Casey. Fugitoid grabs the Hypercube. "I will be keeping this for now and putting it somewhere safe were it can't be opened," Fugitoid says as he tugs the hypercube out of Casey's hands.

* * *

Scene change.

* * *

We watch a TV cartoon. On the screen there is a dark night and a thunder bolt. "Chris Bradford, stars as Chris Bradford in Chris Bradford and his too rough crew, a Chris Bradford production," a voice in the TV says as it shows pictures of Chris Bradford punching air.

Then it changes screen to show a cartoon version of Chris Bradford. "Little Rideo," the voice says as it shows carton Chris with this kid firing a missile. "Master C," the voice says as it shows a man bash ninjas off of him. "And sumo glare," the voice says as it shows a picture of a fat man throw a chicken wing at a car which explodes on impact. "Chris Bradford and his too rough crew," the voice says as it shows a title.

Then the screen changes to real Chris Bradford. Chris Bradford breaks a wooden plate. "Evil ninja has enlisted fake master, a trickster and master of disguise to destroy us, we need to find him before he finds us," Chris exclaims. Then it changes to the cartoon charters on the screen before. "I have run out of enemies to destroy and none of them were fake master, what should we do Felecia," Chris says a blond girl in blue.

Felecia laughs before kissing Chris. 'Oh my god, it makes me want to throw up,' I think as I watch, waiting for it to finish.

The fat man puts his hand over the kids face and shakes his head. "You have got, man breath," Chris says.

Felecia laughs. "Oh Chris, you are so though and kind of stupid," Felecia says before knocking Chris to the ground. Felecia removes her costume revealing herself as fake master. "It was me all along, fake master," Fake master exclaims before laughing.

'That has got to be the worst evil laugh I have ever heard,' I think bored.

"Felecia, for three years, I loved a rubber suit, no," Chris shouts.

'talk about melodramatic, they should make a list of what not to do off of this cartoon,' I think.

"Ha, ha, ha, I can't believe Chris Bradford used to have his own show back in the eighties, it's so lame, it's awesome," Mikey says.

"I think I can feel myself getting dumber just by watching this," I say.

"I can't believe you used to worship that guy, what do you think Casey," Raph says to no response. "Casey," Raph repeats wondering where his friend is.

* * *

Scene change.

* * *

We run over to Casey sitting near a cube on the floor. "Casey, what are you doing with that thing," Donnie asks.

Casey looks in front of him to see nothing. "Huh," Casey says in confusion.

Casey picks up the Cube and gets up. "The professor said it was extremely dangerous," Donnie says.

"It is alright, as long as he hasn't opened it," Fugitoid says as he walks over and snatches the cube off of Casey. Fugitoid examines it. "It is extremely open," Fugitoid says.

A tentacle pokes Fugitoid on the shoulder and he turns to see what it was but didn't see it. The tentacle pokes him on the other shoulder and Fugitoid turns and see it this time. The tentacle bashes Fugitoid in the back of the head. Then this cartoonish looking alien with tentacles for legs jumps off the ceiling above Fugitoid. "Hello, hello my friends," the blue alien says as he puts his hands up in the air. The blue alien kisses Leo on the check. The Blue alien speeds over to Casey and shakes his hand. "Good to see, ya," the blue alien says. The alien speeds over to April and puts his hand in front of her. "Nice to meet, ya," the blue alien says. Then these lights flash on top of the blue alien from out of nowhere. "Let me greet, ya," the blue alien says. "You can call me Worm," the blue alien says as he bows and fireworks come out of nowhere. Worm teleports behind Raph and puts his hands on Raph's shoulders. "here to make you pals happy," Worm says as his hands disattach from his arms. "Help you out," Worm says as his hands crawl over Raph. Raph yells in fear. "Give you some love," Worm says. Worm teleports to Donnie. "I am the most powerful Worm in ten dimensions," Worm says as he shows his muscles in one arm which creates a mini explosion. He teleports over to Mikey. "All I want to do is grant you three little wishes," Worm says as he holds three fingers up which had numbers counting above them. "Well two, since Casey already made the first wish," Worm says as he grabs a screen out of nowhere and places it in midair.

Then his eyes pop out so far that they are barely attached to his head. His eyes project an image of Casey on the screen. "Like this is totally boring, I wish something non boring would happen," Casey on the screen says as Worm does hand puppets.

Then the screen changes to show the hypercube and then the Astro zombies. "That is why the space zombies attacked," April says crossing her arms and glaring at Casey.

"Alright here is the rules, you have two more wishes and you got to share them, we are living in hard ethanoic times," Worm says.

"Oh, oh, oh," Mikey says as he raises his hand.  
"You can never make a wish to get more wishes, that is the rules," Worm says. Mikey let's out a heavy sigh. "Last rule, you can never, ever, wish to hurt a Worm," Worm says doing a glare at all of us.

"So, otherwise we can wish for anything at all, wow," Donnie says.

"That is right, so what is it gonna be," Worm says.

We move into a group huddle. "So, obviously we sound wish for an endless supply of comic books, no, no, or, a space surf board, yes," Mikey says.

"Mikey, we have got to be think about this seriously," Donnie says.

"The first wish has got to be save earth, right, stop the Triceratons," Raph says.

"But does that count as two wishes," Leo asks.

"We could wish for universal piece throughout the galaxy, that would cover just about everything, right," April says.

"How about something important, like Casey Jones becomes the ultimate superhero in the universe," Casey exclaims.

"Casey, you already wasted a wish on those dumb Astro zombies, man I wish you weren't such a big dumby, oops," Donnie shouts before covering his mouth.

"Donnie," Leo shouts.

Blue light eliminates from Casey, the light blinds me. Worm laughs. "Wow, I can see everything, every molecule, every electron, I just counted two of quadrimatic number fields with unique factorization, I am the dopiest being, in all of reality," Casey says.

I look at Casey seeing that his skin is now blue and his eyes are glowing white. "What have I done," Donnie mutters as he places his hands on his head.

"It is okay, we still have the third wish, we can fix everything," April says.

"Of course you can, you just need to wish, so what is it going to be," Worm says.

We stay quiet. "What is wrong, you afraid of a teeny tiny wish," Worm says.

Leo puts his hand in front of him. "Hold up, before we make any more wishes, we are going to discuss this carefully," Leo says.

"You can have all the power in the universe but you want to discuss it," Worm says before teleporting off.

Then the ship stopped suddenly causing a shock wave that knocks us to the ground. "We hit something," Fugitoid says.

We run to the bridge. When we look out the window we are in shock. "The stars there gone," Donnie says in shock as we look to see only a cube similar to the one which held worm and nothingness outside.

Casey looks into the cube. "Our spaceship," Casey says as he sees out spaceship inside his cube.

Then Casey's face appears outside. Raph and Mikey scream. "Giant eyeball," Mikey shouts.

"We are somehow trapped both inside and outside the hypercube, simultaneously, in a fifth dimensional prison," Casey says.

"I find that being in a fifth dimensional prison really focus's the mind, now make a wish," Worm says.

"One moment please, our friend Worm here is one of the three reality bending creators of chaos, they were put into fifth dimensional prisons millennia ago and scattered across the cosmos," Fugitoid says before being zapped by Worm.

The energy beam knocks Fugitoid to the ground. "Professor," I shout in concern.

"Granting all three wishes, frees the worm of his prison forever," Fugitoid says.

Me and the Turtles grab our weapons. "Forget it Worm, you will never get a third wish out of us," Leo says.

I shoot an arrow while the turtles leap at Worm. Worm shots lightning at the turtles and my arrow. Making them fall to the ground. Worm grabs the turtles before they could hit the ground and rolls them up into a ball. "Maybe this will knock some sense into you," Worm says before he bowls the turtles like they are a ball.

The turtles spin around the walls and Worm goes in front of them and knocks them apart with a bat. I shoot three arrows at Worm and he uses his hands to make them stop midair and levitate in front of them. "Hey, I got an idea," Worm says as the arrows spin while levitating.

The arrows fly into my chest. "Now you have two choices, one you can wish your friend better or you can let him die, what's it gonna be," Worm says.

"Don't let this maniac win, don't grant him a third wish," I shout as I grunt in pain.

"Fool," Worm says.

"If you save earth, tell my family I love them," I say before in close my eyes.

* * *

Time skip.

* * *

"I wish, we never found that stupid hypercube in the first place," Casey shouts.

"What, you, you, can't wish that," Worm shouts in horror.

The Turtles and April cheer at Casey. "But if you never found the cube, then none of this ever happened and then," Worm says before he starts to scream.

"You granted me a wish and now you got to make it." Casey says.

"No, no, no, no, your wish is my command, no," Worm says.

Then time rewinds back to the time we entered the broken spacecraft.

* * *

"I agree with Ollie, it is so eerie like a horror movie waiting to happen, I don't even have to be physic to get a bad feeling about this place," April says.

"I got a bad feeling too, like this is totally boring, I wish," Casey says before April interrupts him by shouting, "No!"

"Don't wish anything, I don't know why but just don't say a word," April says.

"Okay red, what's the big deal, man," Casey says.

"My sensors detect nothing alive on this ship, you should all return immediately, I believe I have a lead on the Triceraton Mother ship," Fugitoid says.

Everyone was leaving with me and Leo behind. Leo stops at the exit. "Guys did you hear a voice, na, never mind, I just had a case of déjà vu," Leo says before he leaves.

"No one else remembers, good, I hope you I never see you again Worm," I say so quietly only Worm could hear me.

"Hey, Ollie, we have Triceraton's to catch," Leo says.

"Sorry," I reply as I fly out of the ship.

"Come back and make a wish, let me out of here," Worm says but no one could hear him.

* * *

**That is the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Ant-boy out.**


	4. Chapter 4 the riddle of the Aeons

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything.**

**I decided to skip episode four and go straight to five. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Riddle of the Aeons

* * *

"They can't see us on radar right Fugitoid, you sure this is gonna work?" Raph asks as we look out the window and at the Triceraton mother ship hovering over a planet.

"The Triceratons are convinced that the first piece of the black hole generator is on that planet," Fugitoid says pointing at the planet. He then puts his hand down and starts pressing buttons. "We just need to reach it first."

April puts her hand on her head. After a few seconds she takes it off. "I am just going to say it now, something is not right about this mission," April says.

We slide down a tube into our seats. A screen appears in front of the seats with buttons. The steal ship detaches front the main ship and flies towards the planet. "Activating cloak," Donnie says as he presses buttons.

The ship disappears from outside eyes. "It better work this time, Donnie?" Raph replies.

"Something doesn't seem right, we need to be careful, I'm not sure what's down their but it don't think it's good," I say.

April nods. "That world it's irradiating a strange power, like pure evil, we are flying into danger professor."

Fugitoid turns his robotic head to face me and April. "Evil you say," Fugitoid says. Fugitoid turns his head back to face the stealth ship window. "Nonsense." Fugitoid's eyes change into an upside down semicircle. "This is Xaava-Dal, the oldest, most beautiful planet in the universe, it is gorgeous down there." The stealth ship lands on the planet. We exit the door of the ship and we see a place that couldn't be described with words. "Something tells me you haven't updated your information recently," I say.

"Well, I am occasionally wrong," Fugitoid says.

"Wow, this place is like-," Casey says.

"Pure evil, maybe, like I sort of warned about earlier," April says.

"You know you should listen to her more often," I add.

"All of the flora and fauna here are very strange, I don't understand these readings at all," Donnie says.

"Ugh," Mikey says as he looks around. An alien lands in front of him. "Ah, little space monkey, cat, rat thing." Mikey kneels down next to the alien and puts his weapons away. Mikey puts his hands in front of the thing and tickles the air. "Aren't you a cute-."

Mikey was interrupted by the alien biting his finger. Mikey screams as he shakes it off. "Nice one genius, now you probably have space rabies," Raph says as he walks past his younger brother.

"Space rabies," Mikey says before screaming and running after us.

"This world, it was once a vast, beautiful garden, it held ancient repositories with all the sacred knowledge for all around the cosmos, not a single piece of technology was ever built here, the Aeons most have fled without their divine power look at this world," Fugitoid says suddenly stop walking.

"What are Aeons?" April asks as the all the other members stop walking.

"Powerful, ancient beings, first being to ever evolve in the universe and now they have all gone away," Fugitoid says.

"This energy is really screwing up my readings," Donnie shouts.

Casey pushes Donnie before walking past him. "Well fix it genius, I thought you were supposed to the smart one," Casey says

"Yes, I am the smart one and that makes you the stupid one," Donnie replies.

"Ha, ha, that definitely makes Raph the angry one," Mikey says with a chuckle.

"I am clearly the handsome one," Raph puts his hand in front of him in a fist. "Here, check it out, I got something for you." Mikey bumps the top of Raph's fist with the bottom of his fist. Raph's fist spins around and hits Mikey on the top of the helmet. "Ha, you are the gullible one."

Mikey pushes Raph. "I am tired of you picking on me, ever since we were little, you have been giving me shell wedges-!" Mikey shouts.

"Get it together, we need to find the black hole generator before the Triceratons so there is no time to fight with one another, when we get back to the ship you can fight all you like, got it!" I shout.

"Bu-," Raph says.

"Do you understand!?" I shout.

We hear alien monsters screeching as they fly towards us. "Everyone, take cover," Leo orders.

Everyone hides behind something. They take a quick search before they fly off. Most of us get out of our hiding spot. "Hugh, very strange, these creatures are definitely not native to this planet," Fugitoid says. Mikey falls out of a tree. Raph jumps down with precision and lands on his feet unlike Mikey.

"Let's just move, now we got demon bats and Triceratons to deal with, I hat outer space so, so very much," Raph says folding his arms.

"Well this isn't good, we are going around in circles," Fugitoid says.

Donnie groans. Donnie then shakes his Bo frustrated. "Do, we have been walking for miles, Donnie, that scanner is just as useless as that gap in your teeth," Casey shouts.

"Let's not go back their Casey, we both now my gap is way more awesome than your gap," Donnie says.

"Are they seriously arguing about whose gap in their teeth is cooler, is this normal for teenagers?" I ask.

April chuckles. "No, it is just normal for this group."

I nod. "My gap is way bigger than yours, you got a baby gap," Casey shouts.

Mikey jumps in between them and pushes them away from each other. "Will you two cut it out, you are more annoying than Raph," Mikey shouts.

"That's it," Raph says before tackling Mikey to the ground.

Casey bats Donnie with his bat and then grabs Donnie in a headlock. Leo grabs Raph and pulls him off of Mikey. "Get off of him man," Leo says as he holds Raph. I turn to face April who watches in concern.

"This isn't normal, is it?" I ask and April shakes her head while her frown grows.

Mikey accidentally punches Leo in an attempt to punch Raph. "Wow, what are you doing," April asks as she tries to pull Casey off of Donnie. "Professor, Ollie, a little help," April pleads before being accidentally bashed into a wall.

"I have had enough of this," I sigh. I snag a trick arrow and slot it in my bow. I fire it and it splits into several pieces, each hitting their target, Donnie, Casey, Leo, Raph and Mikey. The trick arrow pieces send a shock wave which stops them fighting and forces them to the ground. "Stop acting like two year old, just stop!"

"He is right guys, what the h*** is wrong with us?" Mikey asks. April tries to pull something off the wall.

"We have more important stuff to deal with," April says as she pulls the vines covering the Aeon's symbols on the wall. "Like this."

"Must be from some ancient civilization," Leo says. Fugitoid walks over to the wall.

"Duh," Raph replies. Fugitoid puts his robotic fingers on the wall.

"A mountain with a summit peek, carved in the shape of a gem stone," Fugitoid says. Fugitoid puts a robotic finger under his chin. "What could it mean?" An army of alien bat monsters fly towards us and we hide.

"Those guys are like the pinnacle of extreme metal," Casey whispers. The bat alien monsters fly off. We get out of our hiding spots. Leo lets out a sigh.

"Too close, thank goodness that their-," Leo says. A bat like scream stops him from finishing the sentence. "They're not gone, are they." He hears more bat like noise directly behind him. Leo quickly turns around while letting out a small scream. The alien attacks him. Leo uses his katana to shield himself.

An alien flies at me and I fire an arrow at it. The arrow hits it in the wing causing it to tumble to the ground. I punch it in the face. Two more fly at me. I slot two arrows in my bow and fire them hitting both demon bats in the wing causing them to fly into each other. I see more demon bats flying towards us, barely under a hundred by my estimate. "Holy s***, we can't take that many of them," I say.

"Retreat," Leo adds.

"Run!" Mikey shouts as he runs from the demon bats with everyone else doing the same. The demon bats follow us. "Their closing in dudes!" After several more seconds of running we stop in front if a statue. The demon bats let out a scream before flying away.

"Wow, what just happened?" Raph asks.

"That statue," April says. Mikey leaps on the statue and hugs it like a tree.

"Yes, thank you statue, you are awesome," Mikey says. I roll my eyes.

"The demon bats were scared of it or something, professor, what is it a statue of?" I ask.

"It is a depiction of an Aeon, the beings that left this world," Fugitoid says.

"Guess the Demon bats drove them off a long time ago," April says.

"Well that is a total bummer," Casey says.

"Bummer! Look what happened to their world, you have as much sensitivity as a rabid dog," Leo shouts.

"Look just because your leader doesn't mean you have to get in everybody's face," Raph replies.

"Don't start on that leader thing again Raph, you have always been jealous of me," Leo says.

"Jealous," Raph shouts and April and me hold Raph back. "Maybe that was because you were always splinters favorite." Raph gets lose and grabs his sais. Raph was about to stab Leo when Leo gave Raph a hug. Raph suddenly started to calm down.

"Raph, I love you bro," Leo whispers in Raph's ear.

"Leo, I am sorry," Raph replies. Raph backs out of the hug and drops his sais. "I don't understand what is going on."

"The planet," Leo says. Leo puts his hand on Raph's shoulder. "It keeps messing with our heads, we have got to remember that, we have to focus."

"Guys did you notice something," Mikey exclaims. Leo takes his hand off Raph and turns to his little brother. "The statue." Mikey points at the top of the statue. "It is pointing." A light comes out of it the top of the statue.

"Well let's see where it takes us," I say.

* * *

The light hit the top of an alien temple. We all stop in front of it and gasp. "That is one dope alien temple, yo," Casey says.

"I'll bet ya that this place is loaded with booby traps," Leo says.

"Alright, rule one, don't touch anything, rule two, stick together, rule three, stay behind me," I say. Everyone nods at me. "Good," We then enter the temple and a door shuts behind us. "Fugitoid, light please?" Fugitoid's eyes turn into light blobs.

"Wow, amazing," April says.

"Well it is definitely alien," Donnie says. Leo looks at the symbols on the wall.

"What does it say professor?" Leo asks.

"It's in ancient Aeonian, ah, hum, when the soul star reaches the highest peach, the light of the Aeons shall illuminate all," Fugitoid says.

Raph steps back. "What the heck does that mean?" Raph asks.

"Yo, check it out," Casey says. Casey points at a button. "What do you think this does."

"Casey, no," Leo shouts but Casey has already pressed the button. A saw slides down the wall and cuts Fugitoid's robotic arm off. Fugitoid looks at his arm.

"Oh dear," Fugitoid says.

"It does that you big dummy," Donnie shouts. Saws start to come out from everywhere. We dodge them as we head through the path. We run through a door which closes behind us.

"Why does no one ever listen to rule one?" I ask rhetorically.

"Casey," Raph shouts. Raph walks over to Casey. "Stop touching stuff."

"That was completely my bad," Casey says.

We walk some more and we end up in another room with the black hole generator fragment on top of an alter in the middle of the room. "Ah, there it is," Fugitoid says.

"The first piece of the black hole generator," April and me says.

"Yes we did it," Leo says. Leo and Raph share a high-three. They run to get it but Donnie puts his hand in front of them to stop them.

"Wait, wait, hold up," Donnie says. Leo and Raph step back a little. "What's it doing on a alter anyway, has anyone thought of that?"

"Who cares, we found it first," Raph shouts. Raph runs past Donnie. "We rule." Everyone except Donnie, me, Fugitoid and April run up there cheering.

"I will not have the great Xamaran," a voice in the doorway says. Everyone looks at it and three Triceratons step out. "Not only does Mozar find the fugitive android but he collects the fragment of his prize," the Triceraton in front and center who is obviously in charge says. He clenches his fist. "Obliterate them." The Triceratons behind him fire at us earthlings and Fugitoid. We dodge them as much as possible.

"Booyakasha," Mikey exclaims. Mikey leaps on the bac of a Triceraton knocking it over. Mikey hops off of the Triceraton. I drop my bow, I snag an arrow and run at the Triceraton. I jump before I implant the arrow in the Triceratons skull. The orange blood of the Triceraton drips into my hand. Everyone looks at me in shock. I pull the arrow out of the Triceraton and run at a different one as I snag another arrow for my left hand. I run up behind the Triceraton and jump on its back. I implant the arrows in its back and the Triceraton lets out a scream. He tries to squash me by slamming into the wall but I jump off of him. The Triceratons body falls to the ground lifelessly. I turn to Mozar.

"You should have brought more men," I say as I approach. Mozar runs to the doorway and places a device on it.

"Explosive," I shout. I grab my bow off of the floor and fire an arrow at the explosive but it was too late, Mozar already pressed the detonator and it exploded. Part of the doorway crumbled down creating a wall between us and him.

"Alright guys, there has got to be a secret passage so let's find it, I will get the black hole generator fragment," I order. Everyone nods and starts looking. I grab the fragment and then I start to help the others look. April walks up to the alter. She puts her hands on her head and closes her eyes activating her psychic powers. She presses a blue button on the alter. The alter and its staircase start to shake causing April to be bump into the alter. The alter and the stair case alter causing dust to spread over it and cover it. "April," I shout. I and all of the boys run over to see if April is okay. We see that it has changed so now the stairs are downwards so we ca see more of the alter. We see this star shaped object inside the rock.

"What is it professor?" April asks.

"It's the soul star, the symbol of the Aeons, containing the power of life itself," Fugitoid explains.

"So it was hidden away and the world turned evil, I get I now, when the soul star reaches the highest peek the light of the Aeons shall illuminate all," April says.

"So what does it mean?" Mikey asks.

"We need to put it back where it belongs," I conclude. April pulls the soul star out. A doorway opens.

"Back on top of the temple," April adds.

* * *

"If we can reach the top, I think it will drive off the demons, at least, I hope," April says.

"You hope, you could be totally wrong," Raph exclaims.

"It's the best shot we got at getting rid of these demons, let's give it a try," I say.

"Here they come," Mikey exclaims.

"Get it to the top, I'll be your cover fire," I say. Everyone runs towards the top. I put the black hole generator fragment on the ground next to me. I grab my bow and I fire at the demons slowing some of them down. A demon bat lands in front of April who is still carrying the soul star.

"Toss me the crystal," Raph says. April throws the soul star in Raph's direction. Raph catches it and moves forward towards the top. A demon bat grabs Fugitoid and flies off with him.

"Hurry Raphael," Fugitoid says. The demon bat drops him.

"Almost there," Raph says. Demon bats grab Raph and start to fly off with him.

"Raph," Leo shouts. Raph throws the soul star to Leo. But a demon back grabs Leo too. "Donnie, catch," Leo shouts. A demon bat grabs the soul star but Casey bashes the demon bat in the face with his hockey stick. The Soul star is flung up in the air. Demon bats try to catch it but my arrow fire and April's laser fire stops them from getting close enough. April grabs the soul star.

"Go, April, go," Casey says as he slams his hockey stick at a demon bat. April runs up the top of the stairs. She sees a rock in the center with a hole in it which could fit the soul star in. April ran at the stone. She used her laser fire in an attempt to keep them off of her. A demon bat knocks into her and she falls on the ground, letting go of the soul star in front of the rock. The demon bats fly at her but April repels them with her laser fire. Several Demon bats above her charge at her. April grabs the soul star and lodges it in the rock. A blue light is expelled from the rock, stopping the demon bats from moving.

"I knew you could do it," I say as I grab the black hole generator and rush to the top of the temple. I got up their last and out of breath. I could see that the blue light had transformed the world to its former beauty.

"It is working, it feels like a weight off my brain," Leo says.

The demon bats transform into white creatures. "It's, it's, the Aeons," Fugitoid says.

"Wow, look at that," Raph says.

"Thank you, you saved us, from ourselves," the center Aeon says.

"Yourselves?" April asks.

"The demons were the Aeons all along?" Mikey asks.

"The utron gave us the fragment to protect but it's omens power entranced us, us Aeons have never allowed technology on our world before, we desired to learn it's secrets, we began to worship its technological power and hid away our soul, corrupting our world and us with it, we became monsters and horrible fiends and when we hid away our star, the evil was complete, thank you friends for saving our world," the center Aeon explains. A piece of the soul star flies into Aprils hands. "Take this gift, it is a tiny fragment of our soul star, it will bring you both luck and power."

"Aeons, you don't mind us taking this piece of horrid technology to find a way to destroy it and its other pieces?" I ask. The Aeons just fly off. "I am guessing that that's a yes," I say.

"Goodbye glowy dudes," Casey says.

* * *

**I hope you liked that. Please tell me what is good and what I can improve. Ant-boy out.**


	5. Chapter 5 the war for dimension X

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything**

**I hope you like this chapter, please enjoy. I am skipping to War for dimension X because since they already had the black hole generator fragment, episodes six and seven never happened.**

* * *

Chapter 5: the war for Dimension X

* * *

"We are on course, it will take a few hours to get to our destination so we should probably find some form of entertainment," Fugitoid says.

"How about Chris Bradford and his too rough crew," Mikey exclaims.

"No, Mikey, I would prefer to hear about Oliver's past, if he doesn't mind," Leo says.

"Yeah, I'm pretty curious about what happened to you on that island," Donnie adds.

"Alright, but you guys should sit down, it's really long," I say. Everyone sits down. "On the gambit, I was in bed with my girlfriend's sister, Sara Lance, when the Queen's gambit was damaged by something I have no idea what it was, the bed flipped over and Sara got dragged out into the ocean, so did I but my father and his crew mate dragged me onto their life raft—".

"Didn't you say you were the only survivor of the Queen's gambit sinking?" Donnie asks.

"The life raft drifted off for days, we didn't know if we would ever reach land or if someone would find us, eventually there was only enough food for one person, so my father pulled out a gun, shot the crew mate in the head, gave me a book, told me he wasn't the man I thought he was and that I need to survive this so I could use the book." Oliver shows them the list. "This book to right his wrongs before he shot himself in the head." "The bout drifted for a few more weeks before I reached land, by that time I found out that the book was empty."

* * *

Time skip.

* * *

"Fyer's showed me a picture of Yao Fei and asked me if I saw him, I lied to him and said no, so Fyer asked his employee to get information out of me, his employee was a man in an orange and black battle suit with Katana, the employee used his Katana to torture me, after a while Fyer's assumed that I didn't know anything and told his employee to put me out of my misery but Yao Fei came in and saved me," I explain.

"Oliver, sorry to interrupt, but we have made it," Fugitoid says.

"I'll continue later," I say.

* * *

Scene change, the stealth ship.

* * *

"Okay, okay, focus Mikey, this is basic stuff," Donnie says.

"Donnie are you seriously still trying to explain black holes to Mikey again, it's a waste of time," Raph says.

"He does have a point Mikey, science isn't you strong suit," I say.

"Whatever, I can do science stuff, I'm great at the dancing the robot," Mikey replies. I shake my head while letting out a small laugh.

"The robot dance isn't science," Leo says.

"It is when I do it," Mikey exclaims before dancing like a robot.

"Speaking as a robot, that is actually pretty good," Fugitoid says.

"Don't encourage him," I suggest.

"Black holes suck in everything, not even light can escape a black hole's gravitational singularity," Donnie says.

"Why not, beep, bop, beep, bop," Mikey says.

"Because their infinitely dense," Donnie says. Raph's chair spins to face Mikey.

"Just like you Mikey," Raph says and everyone breaks into laughter.

Mikey stops laughing and says, "I don't get it."

"Alright, enough goofing around," I say.

"He's right, we need to stay focused, we need to find the next piece of the black hole generator before the Triceraton's do," Leo adds.

"Fugitoid, why do you think the Utrom can help us?" Raph asks.

"Because the Utrom where the ones who separated the black hole generator and scattered it across the universe to keep them safe," Fugitoid explains.

"Plus, visiting the Utrom means going back to dimension X, wow ho," Mikey exclaims as he punches the air in excitement.

"I still feel bad about having to leave April and Casey behind to guard the other fragment, they seemed pretty mad," Donnie says.

"Nah, I bet their over it by now," Mikey says.

"Doubtful," I reply.

"Projecting the portal," Fugitoid says. Then the ship created this swirling glow in front of us. The ship flies into the glow.

* * *

Scene change, Stealth ship, dimension X.

* * *

The stealth ship lands on this piece of land. We exit the stealth ship. "Yes, back on dimension X," flying orbs fly past us. "Why hello, scatterpillar." Mikey then runs to this crystal tree thing with alien bugs on it. "How is it going little squibbels." Then we see a giant alien worm flying towards us. "Hey there giant Kraangworm." The giant worm opens its mouth and roars. Everyone except me and Mikey scream. Mikey just stands there. I snag an explosive arrow and aim it at the Kraangworm. Everyone else jumps on each other. Then this giant alien fish flies at the Kraangworm and grabs it with its mouth dragging it out of sight. I put the arrow back in my quiver and let out a sigh. Oh yes bros, the circle of life."

"I hate dimension X, even more then I hate space," Raph exclaims. The people in the group who jumped on each other separate.

"The sooner we find the Utrom, the sooner we leave, Professor," Donnie says.

"Oh, me, oh, yes, right, according to my scanner the Utrom are this way," Fugitoid says before he points. He walks into the direction he points at and walks straight into a wall causing him to fall to the ground. "Dimension X is messing with my scanners."

"Then all we need to do is follow Mikey," I say.

"No that's….. actually, that's a brilliant idea, Mikey, can you find the base," Leo says.

"I got the answer right here," Mikey shouts before throwing a smoke bomb on the ground. When the smoke disappeared we saw Mikey in an odd looking costume. He squeezes an alien bug he is holding and a goo substance is squirted into his mouth.

"Calm down Raph, you knew it was coming, calm down," Raph says.

"Don't worry, savage Mikey has got this dude," Mikey says. Mikey flips the alien bug and then squeezes it causing its tongue to hit one of the crystal trees and pull Mikey over to it like a grappling hook. "Follow me," Mikey shouts. I follow without a second thought the others take a while to decide but eventually follow. "Dimension X tip number twenty-three, never put a mushropod between your toes, it can try to eat them, I learnt that one the hard way." We run after Mikey.

"Why would we ever stick anything in dimension X between our toes?" Donnie asks.

Mikey stops in front of nothing. "Mikey, why did you stop?" Leo asks.

"Because we are here," Mikey says.

"I don't see anything," Raph says.

"Duh, Raph, that's the point," Mikey says before he throws a rock off the edge and it hits some sort cloaking dome.

"A cloaking dome, brilliant," Fugitoid says. Mikey jumps into the cloaking dome and me and the rest of the Turtles follow. We see a giant alien skyscraper.

"Wow, now that's a headquarters," Donnie says. Robots with guns uncloak around us, revealing that we are surrounded. Then a man with black hair and in a business uniform uncloaks with a canon aimed at us. We put our hands up in surrender.

"Who are you, how did you find our secret base, and why did you throw a rock at my head?" the man in a business uniform asks.

"Bishop, good to see you, old friend," Fugitoid says as he walks over to the man in a business suit and does a hand signal to him. Then they do a weird fist bump.

"Professor Honeycutt, good to see you, despite your strange robotic body and you very large head," Bishop says.

"Thank you, I think but I need the attention of the full Utrom council, please," Fugitoid says.

"Anything for you, Zayton, this way," Bishop says as we follow him.

* * *

Scene change.

* * *

"Dude, those neck breathing things you guys got are cool," Mikey says.

"Shh, Mikey," Donnie replies. We enter a room with a table, around the table was a robot, a gangster looking girl but was completely white and a woman who looked like a teacher who was also completely white.

"Professor, Turtles and Archer allow me to present the Utrom high council," Bishop says. Bishop points at the robot. "Pawn." Bishop then points at the gangster looking girl. "Rook." Bishop the points at the teacher looking woman. "And Queen."

"Wow, they look just like Erma and Miss. Campbell," Mikey says.

"The council acknowledges the Professor, Turtles and Archer," Queen says. Chairs rise up from the ground and the group sit.

"Utrom, these Turtles are protectors of Earth, they have fought the Kraang and are worthy of your help," Fugitoid announces.

"The Utrom are already aware of the Turtles and all the good they have done for planet Earth," Queen says.

"Why didn't you help us before?" Raph asks.

"Because Earthlings cannot always be trusted, you are an irrational species, still you should know the truth about the Utrom," Rook explains.

They project an image and explain the origin of the Kraang. "What happened to your race is a tragedy, but perhaps you can help us prevent another," Fugitoid says.

"We were able to get one of the pieces of the black hole generator, but we need the others, it is the only way to save earth," Donnie explains.

"You found one of the piece?" Queen asks in shock and horror. Pawn glitches from pure shock.

"No one should have such power, we took pains to hid the pieces in the safest parts of the galaxy," Rook replies.

"Safest!" Leo shouts. Leo gets out of his seat and slams his hands on the desk. "The first piece corrupted the entire race of Aeons!"

"What?" Bishop asks.

"Impossible," Queen replies.

"No way," Rook says. Pawn glitches again.

"Utrom, I have a plan to destroy the black hole generator once and for all," Fugitoid announces.

"Impossible the heart of darkness cannot be destroyed," Pawn replies.

"Utrom, we must discuss this," Bishop says.

* * *

Time skip.

* * *

"The high council has reached a decision," Queen says.

"Great," I say.

"We are officially opening up the discussion of helping you, the debate shall last for the next one hundred Nextons," Rook informs.

"What?" Raph asks waving his hand around. "But we need your help know, not a hundred whatever ons from now."

"Utrom please, we come from the future, the Triceraton fin all the pieces and destroy Earth, we saw it happen!" Leo shouts.

"Ulong, that black hole thingy is the only chance we have, you got to help us," Mikey says. He bends down on his knees. "Please."

"Perhaps we can—" Queen says. A portal opening interrupted her. Robots came out with guns aimed at us. A giant robot comes in laughing. "So the Long hid the Utrom base, revealed to us by the none other than those miserable Turtles, how awesome is Kraang sub-prime," the giant robot announces.

"I hate him already," I say. I notch an arrow and aim it at Kraang sub-prime. A Kraang droid hits me in the back with a laser blast that knocks me out.

* * *

Scene change.

* * *

I wake up to find I am tied up. Kraang Sub-prime in a small flying drone body flies over to Queen who has lost her robotic body. "You pathetic Utrom are nearly extinct while we Kraang are totally awesome, have I mentioned your tiara is lame and not awesome, because it is," Kraang Sub-prime says.

"My forces are on their way here to rescue me and destroy your sub-command center," Queen says.

"Oh, look at you, you got real serious, didn't you, whatever, like were scared of you Utrom," Sub-prime says.

"Hey, leave her alone," I shout.

"Oh, Robin Hood saving the damsel in distress," Sub-prime says.

"I know something you don't and Queen doesn't, the location of the first fragment of the black hole generator, guard by only two humans," I say. Kraang Sub-prime floats over to me with a grin.

"Were?" Kraang Sub-prime asks.

"Were are what," I reply with a grin.

"Were is the first black hole generator fragment?" Kraang Sub-prime asks.

"What is a black hole generator fragment," I reply. Kraang Sub-prime growls before he fires at laser blast at my chest. He stops firing. "Ready to tell me now?" Sub-prime asks.

"Wow, if this is how you treat your guests, you are a horrible host," I say. Kraang fires again before stopping.

"Tell me now you, stupid human," Sub-prime demands.

"Go, to, hell," I say. Sub-prime fires at me again.

"You can't keep this up for long human, tell me all you know about the black hole generator," Sub-prime says.

"Now, why would I do that," I say.

"More torture will change your mind," Sub-prime says. Mikey scream as he jumps at Sub-prime and knocks him to the floor.

Raph and Sal commander take down the two Kraang guards. Mona Lisa slash the changes to pieces with her sword. "Thanks," I say.

"It's the five of us against the one of you, Sub-prime," Raph says.

"Oh, look at me, I am quivering," Sub-prime says. He then presses a button and a trap door open at the center of the room. A robotic two headed dragon exits the trap door. "Not really, cause I got me a Dracodroid." Sub-prime fly next to the Dracodroid. The Dracodroid fires a laser at us but we dodge it. "Sal Commander, give Queen to me, your much more useful in a fight than I am, in my current state," I say. Sal Commander throws Queen at me and I grab her. I run to the window and jump through it, shattering the window. I look down to see a giant fall that would kill me for sure. I turn around to face the top of the skyscraper and I fire an arrow. The arrow hits the top of the skyscraper and a grappling rope attaches the arrow to my bow. The grappling rope slowly lowers Queen and me. a blue laser fires at the room that, Sub-prime, the dracodroid, Raph, Mikey, Sal Commander and Mona Lisa are in. I look at where it came from and see the Utrom with a canon and the rest of the Turtles are with them. Then a purple explosion happens from the same room. Raph, Mikey, Sal Commander and Mona Lisa fall out of the room and the grappling room snaps in two. I spin to face the ground, snag an arrow and fire it at the ground. The arrow splits in four smaller arrows connected by a net. The smaller arrows each hit a different crystal tree.

"This is gonna hurt," I say. I land on the net and the force bounces me back into the air and I fall onto the ground. I cry in pain but I soon recover and get up off of the floor. I see four Kraang droids charging at me. I throw Queen into the air and lodge to arrows into my bow. I fire the arrows at Kraang one and two. Queen then fall into my hand and I catch her. I bash Kraang three with my bow knocking him to the ground. I then throw my bow at Kraang four knocking him off balance. I run at Kraang four, catching my bow midair while doing so and kick Kraang four; knocking him into a crystal tree branch. I see hundreds of winged Kraang droids fire at us from above, as well as several of the Kraang droids attacking from the ground. I run over to a Utrom droid and give him the Queen. I snag an arrow and I fire it at the sky. The arrow head and the rest of the arrow separate. The arrow head then splits into over a hundred pieces. The pieces hit the winged Kraang and explode on impact: knocking out around half of the winged Kraang.

"Nice, work Ollie, Booyakasha," Mikey says as he takes down two Kraang droids.

I crack a smile. I fire an arrow at a Kraang droid and wires shoot out of the arrow head hitting more Kraang. The wires electrocute the Kraang causing them to fall to the ground. I notice I only have one arrow left. 'I better save it for a better time,' I think.

I duck behind cover. Fugitoid and Rook are next to me. "This might not seem like the time but about those black hole generator fragments," Fugitoid says.

"This may be our last stand, I will tell you professor, the next piece is—" Rook says.

Rook's head is blown to pieces by a Kraang laser beam. "Oh, that is always the way, isn't it," Fugitoid says.

* * *

Time skip.

* * *

"I have to admit, I was wrong about your species, there are indeed good Kraang," Sal Commander says.

"You mean Utrom, bro," Mikey says.

"Whatever," Sal Commander replies.

"And I have seen unparalleled bravery today," Queen says.

"Does this mean—" Fugitoid asks.

"Indeed it does, Bishop," Queen says. A hologram of the universe is projected out of Bishop's robotic eye.

"You will find the second piece of the black hole generator in the cosmic ocean of Varuna, the final piece is on the lost world of Magdomar, at the very edge of the known cosmos," Bishop sys before the hologram ended.

"Thank you Utrom, we are going to make sure this weapon is finally destroyed, once and for all," Leo says.

I let out a groan of pain. I then fall on my knees. "Ollie, man, are you okay dude?" Mikey asks.

"I'm fi—" I say.

I cough up blood stopping me from finishing my sentence. I then fall to the unconscious and plummet to the ground.

* * *

**I think it isn't unrealistic that Oliver faints after being hit by several laser beams and feel out of a net at tree height. I hope that was good. Please review and tell me your opinion and suggestions. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	6. Chapter 6 the cosmic ocean

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything**

**Also please comment to tell me who you think Oliver should be with**

**Oliver/ April**

**Oliver/ Karai**

**Oliver/ Shinigami**

**Oliver/ Renet**

**Who do you think Oliver's love interest should be? I decided not to put Mona Lisa in this poll because I can't see that ever happening. Also, would you like the turtles or any character from the show to be put with any Arrow-verse character. Please let me know what you think in a review. On with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 6 the cosmic ocean

* * *

My eyes open and I find I am in a white room. My room in Fugitoid's ship. "Hey," April says.

I turn to look at her. "Hey," I reply.

"How are you feeling," April says.

"I'll live, I've had worse," I say. April gives me a look. "I'm not lyin' to make you feel better, I've had worse," I say.

"So you're going to be okay," April says. I grab her hand.

"I promise," I say. April nods with a sad smile. "Um, so, what did I miss, with, um, ya know, fainted," I say.

"Not much, um, Raph and Mona, um, hung out, Leo and Donnie are helping Fugitoid on the bridge, Mikey is watching Chris Bradford and his too rough crew, Casey is being Casey," April says with a roll of her eye. I smile.

"And you?" I ask.

"Oh, I have been waiting here in case you need any more medical attention," April says.

"Thank you," I say. I then notice I am still holding her hand and let it go. April blushes. This causes me to blush.

The door slides open. "April, Fugitoid needs you in the bridge," Donnie says.

"Um, Ollie, you need to stay here and rest for a few days, okay," April says.

"Don't worry, I'll stay here," I say.

"Bye, Ollie," April says.

"Bye, April, bye, Donnie," I say.

April and Donnie walk out the door. I stare at the wall and think about my red haired teammate.

* * *

Time skip.

* * *

April and the Turtles walk in. "Hey, Bro, how ya doin'," Mikey asks.

"Besides the boredom, I'm actually pretty good," I say.

"How about we watch, Chris Bradford and his too rough crew," Mikey suggests.

"Maybe later," I say. "How about you guys tell me about your adventures," I say.

"Okay, so it started when our," Leo says. Leo points at all of his brother's and himself. "Father, Hamato Yoshi or splinter for short went to a pet store and bought four baby turtles," Leo says.

* * *

Time skip.

* * *

"I found Karai on a rooftop and she told me that she believed that Splinter is her real father," April says.

The door slides open to reveal Fugitoid. "Everyone we have Varuna," Fugitoid says.

"Alright, you guys go, I'll be fine," I say.

The turtles, April and Fugitoid leave.

* * *

Time skip.

* * *

I felt something hit the ship. The shock-wave must have shock the entire ship. I grab the tablet that Fugitoid mad for me and tapped the fingerprint id button. The screen changes to have a lot of buttons. I press a button and it shows Armaggon is attacking the ship. "S***," I curse.

I watch Armaggon break through the wall. I press a button to change the screen to show me what is happening in the bridge. I see Armaggon having his foot on top of Leo who is on the ground. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, well, well, well, what do we have here, looks like the whole entrée, ha, ha, ha, ha," Armaggon says.

The Turtles grab their weapons out. "One more step and I chunk this chumps head clear off, alright kiddies, put your little weapons on the ground, now," Armaggon says. The turtles throw their weapons on the ground. "I have been spying on you turtles a long time, now Armaggon knows what you're up to," Armaggon says.

"What are you talking about, fin-head," Raph replies.

"I know you have the first piece of the black hole generator and now you are going to get me the second, is that a great plan or what? He, he, he, he," Armaggon says.

"Oh, bleep," Fugitoid says.

I put the tablet down and grab my gear.

* * *

Scene change, the bridge.

* * *

"It's gone," April announces. Armaggon sighs. The lights flick on.

"Oh, what a rush Turtles," Armaggon says but was stopped by an arrow fling into his face. Armaggon falls to the ground.

"Tranquilizer arrow, should be out for ten minutes or so," I say.

The Daagon captain and two of his men come walking out and the captain says, "Take him to the dungeon."

"Ha, ha, ha," Mikey laughs as he and Raph run over to him. "Busted."

"Looks like it's off to aquarium jail," Raph says.

"Thanks Oliver, thanks captain, hey, wait, how did you know we were in trouble?" Donnie asks.

"As soon as Armaggon hijacked the Ulixes, I secretly sent out a SOS, knowing that the honorable Daagon would come to our aid," Fugitoid explains.

"When I felt the shock wave I used the tablet Fugitoid gave me to look and security cameras and see what happened and decided to intervene," I explain. Leo hits his pod twice.

"Leo, you can't blame yourself," Raph says.

"There is no way Hiidrala will think we are worthy now, you kiss that piece of the black hole generator goodbye," Leo says.

* * *

Scene change, Hiidrala's throne room.

* * *

We enter the room, April helping me walk. "He, he, he, he," Armaggon who is in shackles laughs.

"I will not allow scum to desecrate my ocean paradise, you will pay for your crimes Armaggon," Hiidrala says. Hiidrala then me, April, Fugitoid, Casey and the Turtles. "And you, you have all failed, you could not stop this vile thief, much less pass the test," Hiidrala says.

"I was the one who toke him down," I say. Hiidrala looks at the captain who nods. Hiidrala turns back to me. "Me and my friends, thought the Triceraton's on our home world but we were unable to stop them from using the black hole generator to destroy Earth, Fugitoid, our robotic friend, saved us and toke us back in time to six months from when the Triceraton's destroy Earth, if you don't give us that piece, the Triceraton's will steal it from you and our home world along with any others with Kraang on it will be whipped from the face of the galaxy and that will be on you, I would do anything to make sure that the black hole generator stay's out of anyone with ill intentions hands, please, help us destroy the black hole generator and stop the Triceratons," I say.

There's a couple seconds of silence as Hiidrala considers her options. Armaggon breaks into laughter. "Insolent fall, explain to me what you find so funny," Hiidrala says.

"I am laughing because reinforcements are here," Armaggon replies. Daagons fall out of the roof knocked out. Lord Dreg walks in and throws two Daagons across the room.

"Oh no, Lord Dregg," Donnie says.

"Hiidrala, you have something I desire and I intend to take it, hand over the black hole generator piece or my children will feast upon you, one by one," Lord Dregg says.

"Lord Dregg, I know who you are, low life gangster and ratcheted fiend," Hiidrala says.

"I am the ruler of insectoid 1, my consumption knows no end, give me what I desire or I and my children shall feast upon you all," Lord Dregg says.

"You will have to face me first, bug," Hiidrala says.

I fire an arrow that hits Lord Dregg above his right hip. "You are going to have to go through us too," Leo says.

Lord Dregg pull out the arrow; throws it on the ground and stomps on it to snap it in half. "How dare you, Vreen, attack," Lord Dregg shouts. The Vreen run at us.

"Take him down," Leo shouts as him and the group charge at the Vreen.

"Daagons, to battle," Hiidrala orders. The Daagons charge in helping the Turtles with the Vreen.

I feel a pain in my stomach which forces me to lie down on the floor. Lord Dregg releases his spider arm which runs to Armaggon and snaps the chains around Armaggon's hands. Armaggon flies at me. I get up off of the floor. I then barrel roll under him, slotting an arrow into the ground while rolling. I get up off the floor after I roll three meters away from the arrow which Armaggon is right next too. Armaggon turns around and the arrow explodes, dazing him. I then fire an arrow which hit his suit in the center of the chest. The Arrow sends a wave of electricity into Armaggons armor and it knocks him out. The Turtles, April, Casey and the Daagon fight and take down as many of the Vreen as they can. Lord Dregg laughs. Donnie leaps at Lord Dregg and Lord Dregg retaliates by punching Donnie to the ground. "Donnie," Leo yells as he jumps at Lord Dregg.

Lord Dregg grabs him and punches Leo several times before letting him fall to the floor. Lord Dregg then flies at Hiidrala. "Insolent insect," Hiidrala shouts.

Hiidrala grabs Dregg with the tentacles on her head and arms and uses them to zap Lord Dregg. "You will pay for that," Lord Dregg says.

Lord Dregg then uses his claws to stop Hiidrala from zapping him. Lord Dregg hand then detaches itself and crawls down Hiidrala's tentacles. The hand then jumps onto Hiidrala's face. "Now it ends," Lord Dregg proclaims as a missile grows in the center of his chest.

"No," Leo shouts. Leo runs towards Lord Dregg and Hiidrala as he dodges Lord Dregg's Vreen. Leo jumps on the Leg of a flying Vreen and then swings off of it in the direction of Lord Dregg and Hiidrala. Lord Dregg fires the missile at Hiidrala but Leo blocks the missile, causing him to get hit instead. The explosion knocks both Leo and Dregg to the ground. Hiidrala pulls Lord Dregg's hand off of her face and lets out a screech. A screech from outside was heard afterwards. The Daagon drop their weapons and bow. We look up from the window to see Cthugga towering over us.

"A sight to behold," I mutter.

Cthugga's tentacles maneuver downwards and grab Lord Dregg and Armaggon. Cthugga sling shots the Lord Dregg and Armaggon into its mouth. Once the two criminals are in; the mouth shuts close. Cthuggas tentacles exit the throne room.

"Oh, yeah, that was awesome," Casey exclaims. The Vreen retreat. "Wow what the heck," Casey says.

"They just stopped fighting?" April asks in surprise.

"The Vreen are a hive mind, they can't function by themselves, they need Dregg," Donnie explains.

Hiidrala uses a tentacle to help Leo to his feet. "How are you Leonardo?" Hiidrala asks.

"A little shell shocked but I'm okay, are you hurt ma'am?" Leo says.

"I am unharmed, thanks to you, you all thought to protect our kingdom, for that you have our deepest gratitude, especially mine," Hiidrala says. "Leonardo, your actions validate the truth of your words," Hiidrala says. Hiidrala lets out a scream. The Daagon carry out a piece of the back hole generator. "The second piece of the black hole generator is yours," Hiidrala says.

"Supreme ruler, I don't understand," Hiidrala says.

"The guardian was only a test, I have kept the second fragment in the palace vaults ever since the Utrom entrusted us with its safety, and now I entrust it to you," Hiidrala says. Leo smiles. "If you claim you can destroy this informal machine then the Daagon honor you," Hiidrala says. The Daagon bows. Raph elbows Leo and Mikey grabs Leo into a hug.

"Thank you, your majesty," Leo says.

* * *

Scene change, my room on Fugitoid's ship.

* * *

I lie down on the bed. "What a day," I say to myself.

* * *

**Hope was that. Please comment. Also Oliver's possible romance choices are.**

**Oliver/ April**

**Oliver/ Karai**

**Oliver/ Shinigami**

**Oliver/ Renet**

**Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	7. Chapter 7 Triceraton's revenge

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Right now in the contest of who shall win Oliver's heart, the score is.**

**Oliver/ Karai- 1**

**Oliver/ April- 0**

**Oliver/ Shinigami- 0**

**Oliver/ Renet- 0**

**Please vote and only vote once. On with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 7 revenge of the Triceratons

"Hey, Ollie, I need a favor," April says walking up to me.

"Sure, what do you need?" I ask.

"Could you help train me?" April asks.

I put the book I was reading down. "Sure, let's go to the training room," I say. I stand up.

"Thanks," April says.

"Don't worry about it," I say. We walk to the training room.

"Hey, Red, Ollie, where you two headed," Casey shouts.

"April asked me to help her with training," I reply.

We walk into the holo-training room. "Okay, if I'm gonna train you, then I'm going to need to know what you've got," I say.

April attempt to punch me but I block it with my right arm and then I push her with my eft hand knocking her to the ground.

"Give me your best," I say. April gets up off the ground and attempts to punch me again. I dodge the attack by spinning behind her. April turns around and I trip her over when she does. April falls to the ground.

"Are you trying to train or humiliate me?" April asks. April gets up.

"I'm multitasking," I say. A smirk grew across my face. April rolled her eyes.

We continue to train. After a couple of a minutes. April lets out a groan as she gets up off of the floor, again. "How about you have a break," I suggest.

"Yeah, I'm going to go check up on the bridge," April says.

I nod. She walks to the bridge as I grab an arrow and inspect it. An alarm sounds throughout the ship. I sigh before putting the arrow back and running up to the bridge. The turtles, Casey, Fugitoid and me run into the room to see April in her pod. "Guys, th-the Triceratons tracked us down," April stammers.

A live feed of a Triceraton projected onto the window of the ship. "Attention starship Ulixies, this is captain Mozar of the Triceraton empire," the Triceraton says.

"Captain? didn't this guy used to be an admiral?" Raph asks.

"Probably got demoted because of us," Casey says breaking into laughter.

"Idiots! I ca hear everything you say, you are surrounded, hand over the pieces of the back hole device to me or we will blow you out of the cosmos!" Mozar shouts.

"You'll do that anyway," Leo replies.

"You have my word as a Triceraton that I will allow you a three nexton head start and then we will chase you down and blow you away," Mozar says. I chuckle dryly.

"Real generous, horn head," Raph says.

"We're not interested," I say.

"You'll have to come over and get it yourself Mozar," April shouts.

"Very well then, prepare to be bordered!" Mozar shouts.

Triceraton battle ships detach from the mother ship. "Go, go, go!" Leo shouts. We fly away from them and they fly after us.

"We can't out run their entire fleet," Raph says.

"Maybe with our upgraded thrusters," Donnie says.

"Step on it Fugitoid!" I shout.

"No matter what we need to keep heading towards the ZZ Plural-X beta system, we can't afford to let the Triceratons bet us there," Fugitoid announces.

"I'll give us some cover fire," I say. I start to press buttons which causes the ship to fire at the Triceratons.

"Keep focus, we can do this," Leo says.

"Almost ready for tachyon jump," Fugitoid exclaims. "They won't be able to track us again because we are awesome," Fugitoid says. Fugitoid's head spins around.

"Everyone, brace yourselves," Donnie says. Then we hear a laser beam hit the ship. A shockwave stops the ship from moving.

"No, no, north pension two is out!" Fugitoid shouts. Then several missiles come flying at us. "Incoming," I say.

The ship dodges a missile. "That was close," Leo says.

"We got another one," Donnie says. Another missile flies at us but Fugitoid dodges it too. A third one comes and the ship dodges that one. Leo let's out a sigh.

"Good work team," Leo says.

"Um, Fugitoid, what would happen if those missiles hit that moon," I say pointing at a moon in front of us that the missiles were flying at.

"Oh dear," Fugitoid says. The missiles hit the moon and it explodes causing the planet to break into millions of smaller pieces flying our way.

"I recommend evasive action," I say. The ship turns around and dodges as many of the floating rocks as possible.

"There's many moon all over the place," Mikey screams.

"You are doing an outstanding job, excellent piloting Leonardo," Fugitoid says as we dodge some of the last of the floating debris.

"Okay, I think we are out of the bad part," Leo says. We see an armada of Triceraton battle ships in front of us.

"Give us a break," I mutter. The Triceraton battle ships open fire at us.

"There closing in, Casey, Ollie, man the canons," Leo orders. Casey and me smirk. We make the canons fire on the Triceraton battle ships.

"Eat this, Dino-brains," I exclaim.

"Goongala!" Casey exclaims. Our laser beam destroys several of the Triceraton battle ships. As we destroy the Triceraton battle ships, the Triceraton Mother ship fires a missile with an orb inside of it. We dodge the missile but when we do the orb is release and smashes into the ship. The orb crash into part of the wall of the bridge. This caused pieces of debris to fall of the wall. The holes in the wall caused the oxygen to seep into space. A piece of debris flies into Fugitoid's neck and cuts it off Fugitoid's head which falls into Donnie's lap.

"Fugitoid!" April shouts.

"Professor!" Donne shouts.

"I got to seal the hole," Leo says. Leo presses a button and machines come out of the sealing which fire a sticky liquid substance that covers the holes. The substance hardens almost instantly.

"If that patch takes another hit, were in trouble," Raph says.

"And without the professor we aren't going to be able to do anything at all," Donnie says.

"There has got to be something we can do!" April shouts.

"Yeah, keep this thing flying, we got Triceratons on our tail!" Casey replies.

"On it, Mikey, divert power to thrusters, Donnie see what you can do about Fugitoid," Leo orders. Casey gets out of his seat and walks over to the orb that penetrated our ship. Casey grabs his bat.

"Casey, don't!" I shout. Too late, Casey already tapped the bat on the orb. The shell of the orb shattered and goo oozed down. Casey slides away from it.

"Yuck!" Casey exclaims. Casey then moves towards the goo and inspects it. "Meteor gunk!" The goo then moves making it look like it was standing. "Oh, man, that's disgusting!" the goo jumps over the rail and sliver on top of Mikey and Raph. Mikey and Raph both jump when it touches them.

"What the heck was that," Raph exclaims.

"My ninja vibes are telling me we better follow them, dudes," Mikey says.

"Mikey's right, those things are serious trouble, come on!" April shouts. April, Mikey, Casey and me run out of the bridge.

* * *

Scene change.

We enter the armory. "Anybody see any little space critters?" Mikey asks.

"We got nothing, April, can your psychic powers be any use?" I ask. April grabs her Aeon crystal and closes her eyes. A shockwave makes us all lose our balance and we quickly catch it.

"We better hurry, let's check the red room next," April says and runs off. We follow her.

* * *

Scene change.

We step into the television room causing Casey to slip on some of the alien goo on the floor. We look up to see several somethings on the roof which had holes in them. Casey gets up. "What the heck are those things? Eggs?" Casey asks.

"They look more like cocoons," April says.

"But their empty, were did the little cocoon babies go?" Mikey asks.

"And what exactly did they turn into?" I add. Then the power turns off. Mikey, Casey and April scream and I snag an arrow and slot it in my bow getting on the defensive. A cable which was chewed into two separate pieces falls from the ceiling. We walk around and inspect the room. We walk down the stairs. We hear a crunch noise and turn to look to see this little green alien chewing on the cord connected to the television. The creature snaps it.

"What are they!?" Casey asks. Another green alien jumps on Mikey's face. Mikey runs around the room screaming. "We gotta stop them from chewing up the ship," Casey says. Another green alien jumps on Casey's face. I fire ordinary arrows at the space gremlin they dodge my attacks and they throw objects at me. I let out a growl. I hear gun fire and I turn to see April a space gremlin into goo. Mikey spins his Nunchucks.

"Thanks April," Mikey says. A space gremlin grabs two chewed cables that are connected to the television. The space gremlin connects the cables and the television explodes. Causing April, Mikey and me to trip over the couch. Casey runs over to check if we are alright. "No, those creeps got away!" Mikey shouts. April grabs her crystal and closes her eyes.

"I know where they are going, the engine room," Aril says.

"Seriously?" I ask. I wave my hands up in the air. "Please tell me your kidding."

"Dudes, that is like the worst place they could destroy," Casey says. Casey, April and me run up the stairs.

"What are you talking about? They already took out the TV," Mikey shouts.

* * *

Scene change, the engine room.

April, Casey, Mikey and me enter the room. We stop at the sight of something. "Wow," April says.

"Seriously!?" I ask.

"Oh no, it can't be," April says. Donnie walks in the room and pushes past us only to be stopped by Mikey pulling on his bandana.

"I think you are gonna want to see this, Don," Mikey says. Donnie look at the engine to see the invaders ripping and chewing it to shreds.

"What in the space apples is that!?" Donnie asks. Two space gremlins lay tug of war with a wire causing it to snap. "Oh no!" Donnie shouts. The engine starts to glow brighter. "Their destroying the engine feeds, were gonna loss power!" the lights blow out and Mikey jumps onto Donnie. The green aliens approach us.

"Ah, Space gremlins," both Mikey and Casey say. I slot my bow on my back and grab out a laser gun and fire. "Eat this you critters!" I shout.

"Guys, take those Gremlins down before they destroy the ship," Donnie orders. April, Mikey and Casey grab out their weapons. Donnie runs towards Fugitoid's lab. April, Mikey, Casey and me start attacking the space gremlin.  
"We're down to three percent power, come on Donnie, give us a miracle here," Raph say. "What's going on down there," Raph asks through the speakers.

"We're battling space gremlin, bra," Mikey says. Mikey hits a space gremlin with his nunchuck and it burst into goo. A space gremlin jumps on Mikey's back

"Space what!?" Raph asks.

"Space gremlins, I wouldn't believe it if I wasn't seeing it with my own two eyes," I say. Space gremlins jump at Casey but April uses her crystal to levitate them and throw them off the edge.

"Look out," April shouts. April grabs out her blaster and fires a laser in my direction. I duck under the laser and it hits the space gremlin behind me. two space gremlins drop down from above and I blast them causing them to burst into goo. "Donnie, whatever you're doing, hurry," April shouts. Mikey rips a space gremlin off of his face and throws it at the engine, killing the space gremlin.

"Please tell me that, that was the last one, I don't know how much more of these thing I can handle," I say.

"Wow, I think that was the last one," Mikey says. Then the engine starts to reveal an electrical current surrounding it. An alarm then echoes through the room. "Okay, everything just got a lot worse!" Mikey shouts.

"Let's get to the bridge," I recommend. Casey, Mikey and April run towards the bridge. I follow behind.

* * *

Scene change, the bridge.

Casey, April, Mikey and me run into the room. Mikey jumps over the railing and next to Raph and Leo. "We can't outrun them; thrusters are down to three percent!" Raph shouts.

"Donnie, we need Fugitoid, now," Leo says. "Donnie!" Something then breaks the wall causing and next thing I know I am getting blast to the ground. I struggle to keep my eyes open. Suddenly the empty void of space is sucking, Mikey, April, Casey and me towards the hole in the ship. Casey and me latch onto the ship, anchoring us to the ground. Mikey gets pulled but hooks his nunchucks to the railing and starts to float midair. April is pulled towards the hole and fails to grab the railing. Mikey grabs her so she doesn't fly into the empty void of space. Triceratons on these flying chair like things fly into the room. The three Triceratons land.

"You two take the black whole generator, I'll take care of the turtles," a Triceraton says. The other two Triceratons run out of the bridge. The remaining Triceraton approaches. Leo presses a button and the same machines from before come out of the sealing and shoot the same sticky substance to cover the new hole. The hole is sealed and gravity drops us back to the ground. Raph and Casey jump at the Triceraton. The Triceraton catches them both and throws them into a wall. April runs to an unconscious Raph. I attack the Triceraton and land several blows. I attempt to land another hit but the Triceraton spins around a whacks me with its tail. I am flung into the railing and when I hit it; it bends. I fall to the ground and I cough up some blood.

'_I need to rest up a bit, just for a couple of seconds, if I don't, I will be useless against him,' _I think. I look up and watch the battle. I see Mikey dodge multiple of the Triceratons attacks but eventually the Triceraton hits and Mikey flies into the bridge window. Leo jumps out of his seat and charges at the Triceraton. The Triceraton pulls out his blaster and aims it at Leo. Leo jumps over the Triceraton while the Triceraton tries and fails to hit Leo with a laser beam. Leo runs around while dodging the Triceratons laser beams. Leo charges at the Triceraton. The Triceraton head-butts Leo; causing Leo to fall to the ground. Leo hits one of the pods and bounces off of it back towards the Triceraton, lying on the ground. the Triceraton outs his foot on top of Leo stopping Leo from getting up. The Triceraton aims his gun at Leo. The Triceraton is about to fire when a Bo staff knocks the laser blaster out of the Triceraton's hands. The Triceraton turn to the direction the Bo staff came from to see Donnie standing at the door with a grin. Then two white robotic hands extend over and grab the railing from the other room. The white arms pull Fugitoid into the room who back flips over the railing. Fugitoid's head opens up and this orange orb of energy is revealed. A laser beam come out of the orb and hits the Triceraton. The Triceraton flies into the window and when the laser beam disappears, the Triceraton is nowhere to be seen. Everyone besides Donnie, Fugitoid and me gasp.

"Hello everyone," Fugitoid says. Fugitoid waves his hand at us. "Miss me," Fugitoid says. Fugitoid puts his hands on his hips in a heroic poss.

"The black hole generator, we've got to stop them," Raph says. Leo jumps into his pod.

"You guys get the black hole generator, I'll pilot the ship," Leo says.

* * *

Scene change.

Donnie, Mikey, Casey and me run as fast as we can. A puff of gas knocks all of us to the ground. "We're too late, they got the pieces Leo," Donnie says.

Scene change, the bridge.

Fugitoid, Raph, Leo, Mikey, Casey, April, Donnie and me are all in the bridge. "Finally, looks like we are safe," Raph says. Donnie frowns. "The ship is barely functioning; we will need to find some sort of service station to make repairs." Donnie falls onto his knees. Donnie hits the floor with his fist,

"All that, for nothing," Donnie says. Donnie covers his face with his hand. "I failed." April crouches down next to Donnie.

"No you didn't Donnie, if you hadn't have gotten Fugitoid back on line, Mozar would have gotten us for sure," April says. Mikey crouches down next to Donnie.

"What matters is that we are still alive Donnie thanks to you," Mikey says. I walk over next to Donnie with a sympathetic smile.

"This was just a battle, and since you saved us we might have a shot at winning this war," I say. Donnie stands up.

"You should be very proud of yourself, you used some of my spare parts in ways I would have never of thought of," Fugitoid says. Fugitoid's heads spins around. "I think I am built better than before." Fugitoid hugs Donnie. Donnie lets out a shout of surprise. "And between you and me, beep, I believe, beep, it would only take you two thousand years to master trans-dimensional physics."

"Oh great, well I guess I will get started on that right away," Donnie says.

"Alright guys, we aren't out of this yet, we need to find that last piece, that'll slow them down," Leo says.

"Then we get those other pieces and make those Dino-creeps pay big time!" Casey exclaims. "Goongala!"

* * *

**Alright, what did you think? Good or bad? Tell me what you think in a review. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	8. Chapter 8 the evil of Lord Dregg

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8 The evil of lord Dregg

Fugitoid presses a button. "Whoa," Raph shouts as he jumps to his pod.

"Status everyone," Leo says as he stares at the holograms on the window.

"The tachyon drive repaired, fully fueled and functional, yeah boy," Donnie says. The ship flies off.

"Bro's I have important news," Mikey says. Everyone turns to look at Mikey. "The holo-simulator is repaired," Mikey says. Mikey leaps over the railing. "And Mikey's pizza land theme park is almost complete."

"If you built it, I don't want to see it," Raph says as he walks past. Mikey pokes his tongue at Raph.

"Hello, we have got way more important things to deal with right now, Mikey," Leo says.

"Hey speaking of the long list of things for us to worry about, we still don't have enough Zemulaz to fix the time jump engine, has anyone thought about that," Donnie says.

"My friends, I know this journey has been arduous, but there is still a chance, if we can destroy the third piece of the black hole generator, at least we can slow the Triceratons down," Fugitoid says. An alarm goes off.

"Incoming distress signal, to us," April says. The image on the screen changes to show an image of Mona Lisa sitting on a chair.

"Mona Lisa," Raph says as he walks up to the screen.

"Brave Raphael, we were attacked, Commander G'thraka has been captured," Mona Lisa says.

"Captured? By who?" Raph asks.

"A vile bounty hunter called Armaggon," Mona Lisa says. Everyone except Casey screams as Armaggon's file is projected on the window.

"Yes!" Casey shouts.

* * *

Scene change.

"Oh Raph, kiss, kiss," Mikey says in his most high pitched voice. "Oh Mona, smoochy, smoochy, smoochy," Mikey says in the deepest voice he can muster. I roll my eyes and Raph pushes Mikey out of his face. The doors to the bridge open and Raph turns to see a familiar face.

"Mona!" Raph exclaims.

"Raphael," Mona replies. Raph and Mona grab each other's hands. "It brings me great joy to see you again."

"Sorry to interrupt, but what happened to G'thraka?" I ask.

"Armaggon has Capture G'thraka and delivered him to the planet insectoid-1," Mona says.

"That's Lord Dregg's home world, he controls the entire system," Fugitoid says.

"The explorers guide to the universe says it is one of the most feared, evil parts of the cosmos, this is going to be a blat," April says sarcastically.

"I bet Dregg hired Armaggon to capture G'thraka as bait to a trap, for us, when we do this we will have to be careful, keep an eye out for anything suspicious," I say.

"We will help you rescue Sal commander, he's one of us," Raph says.

"Raph's right, we help our friends," Leo says.

"Very well then, course to insectoid-1 plotted, initiating Tachyon warp," Fugitoid says.

"Thank you Raphael. Thank you brave warriors," Mona says. The ship starts flying to insectoid-1.

"I don't know, I got one of those feelings," April says.

"Don't worry about bug face, your man Casey's here to protect you," Casey says. The ship slows down and we stop to see a gross green colour surrounding the system. Bugs hit the windscreen and now all that is left of them is their green ooze on the window.

"Welcome to the Insectoid system, population, bugs, lots and lots of bugs," Fugitoid says. Casey runs up to the window.

"This is the most metal part of the galaxy I have ever seen," Casey says.

"Grossest more like," I say gaining a nod from April.

"It's not metal at all, but organic rock, this world was grand and populated before Dregg gained power. These are a race of ancient cosmic insects that created hive worlds," Fugitoid says.

Mikey sits next to Raph. "I bet this is majorly freaking you out, being afraid of bugs and all," Mikey says. Raph pushes Mikey away.

"Not in front of Mona Mikey. I am totally fine. No pro. Not itching all over or freaking out. Not me," Raph says. Raph itches a bit.

"I think I have located Dregg's headquarters," Fugitoid says. The ship lands and we hop out of it.

"Come my friends, I will lead us to Dregg's lair," Mona Lisa says. We follow Mona and examine our surroundings.

"It's like walking across water slowly baking Pizza dough," Mikey says.

"It's an organic compound, note unlike mortices back home," Donnie corrects.

"Thanks for the info there, Donnie-pedia," Casey says. "Can we start kicking in some insect faces already," Casey says. Immediately after saying this Casey falls down a hole in the ground that just opened up. Leo jumps down after Casey and grabs him. Leo stabs his sword into the side of the hole stopping both of them from falling any further. "Wow, thanks Leo," Casey says. Then Green eyes emerge in the shadows bellow them. The two of them quickly get out of the hole and run towards us screaming.

"What did you do now, Jones?" April asks. April and me turn to see a swarm of green wasp like insects flying towards us. "Oh, Space apples," April says. I fire as many arrows as I can at s many of the wasp like attackers. Casey then accidentally knocks one of the wasp like aliens at me and it attaches itself to my face. After a few seconds I remove the bugs and rip it to pieces and fall to the ground.

"I don't feel too good," I say as I look up at April and Casey. April gasps while Casey breaks into laughter. April punch Casey's shoulder to stop his laugh and glares at him. April walks over and I turn to face Fugitoid.

"Oh dear," Fugitoid says. April puts her hand on my shoulder. "We need to get him back to the ship, immediately," Fugitoid says.

"Hang in there, Ollie, we'll go for Sal Commander," Leo says.

April and Fugitoid help me back to the ship while the others head towards Sal Commander.

* * *

Scene change.

"Fugitoid, am I going to be alright?" I ask as I lie on a table.

"Oh dear, this is horrifically bad," Fugitoid says.

"Can you save him, professor?" April asks.

"Cure the sting of Zax bee, one of the rarest venoms of the known universe, why yes, yes I can," Fugitoid says as his arm is replaced by a giant needle.

* * *

Time skip.

I wake up and see Fugitoid and April watching me. I feel my face. "Fugitoid, you did it, thank you," I say.

"I thought I lost you for a minute there," April says as she gives me a hug. I return it for a few seconds. I let go of April and turn to Fugitoid.

"Professor, have we heard from the others?" I ask.

"There coms are down, we have to assume they were captured. We were just formulating a rescue plan, it will be virtually impossible to evade all of Dregg's minions," Fugitoid replies.

"But we have to try, we can do it," April says.

"Hey, professor, is there any way you could turn this, what's it called," I say holding up the anti-venom which cured me. "Into some sort of weapon to use against Dregg and his minion's?" I ask.

* * *

Scene change.

"Hoo, hello," Fugitoid says to Dregg's minions.

"Hey, bug freaks," April says. The Vreen fly at them. April and Fugitoid run away from the Vreen, leading them to me. I use this device to spray a gas at the Vreen which kills them instantly.

"Oliver, your plan to turn the anti-venom into a bug stray was brilliant," Fugitoid says.

"Thanks," I say.

"Just save some for the castle," April says as she runs towards the castle.

* * *

Scene change.

We peek through the door to see Mona Lisa and Sal Commander being knocked to the floor. And held there by Vreen and we watch as we see Dregg brag. "I think Armaggon can help us out," April says. I look at her and raise an eyebrow. April explains her master plan. April then holds out her Crystal which starts to glow.

"Just like our training April," Fugitoid says. Armaggon's drink is telepathically lifted and thrown at Dregg, hitting the insect lord in the head. Dregg growls. Armaggon looks to see who did that to find nobody.

"Hold up Dregg, I didn't throw it," Armaggon says holding his hands up in surrender. Dregg jumps in front of Armaggon.

"You, aquatic simpleton," Dregg shouts as he slaps and pushes Armaggon backwards. April sneaks behind a cube.

"Get off of me you freak," Armaggon replies as Armaggon fights back. I jump in front of the Vreen hold Mona Lisa and Sal Commander down and I spray the Vreen with the bug spray. The Vreen move off of the Salamandrians and die. I crouch down next to them.  
"You guys okay?" I ask.

"We failed you, Oliver," Mona Lisa says. April blasts a cube on the wall causing it to split apart and half of it falls to the ground. April catches it and throws it down a hole like an escape rope.

"Guys, up here," April shouts. Dregg stops attacking Armaggon and looks at me to see me straying Vreen with the bug stray. Dregg lands behind me with a thud. I turn around and try to stray him with the gas only to find out that it's empty.

"Great," I say sarcastically. I drop the gas spraying machine and I move to grab my bow but I am stopped by Dregg's Spider hands wrapping around me. Dregg puts me in his mouth and I feel myself being pulled further and further down his mouth. Mona Lisa punches Dregg in the back of the head knock me out of his mouth. Dregg falls to the ground in pain. Dregg quickly gets up to face Mona. Mona pulls out her sword.

"I made a horrible mistake, and I intend to rectify it," Mona says. Mona and Dregg fight each other. I fight a few Vreen. Armaggon knocks April to the ground.

"I am going to enjoy this," Armaggon says.

"I don't think you will," Fugitoid replies. Fugitoid stands on his arms and legs. Fugitoid's head shifts into an orb of orange energy. The orbs glow brightens before firing a laser. Armaggon jumps out of the lasers way and Dregg ducks under the laser. The force of the laser causes a mini earth quake to make Dregg fall on his face. Leonardo then kicks Armaggon over the edge.

"Everybody! That way! Go!" Leo orders pointing at the hole Fugitoid made. Mona Lisa helps Raph off of the ground and Raph turns away.

"I am so sorry Raphael I did not tell you the truth Raphael," Mona says. April, Donnie, Mikey, Casey, Leo, Fugitoid, Sal Commander and me run out the hole in the wall.

"I trusted you, more than anyone in the galaxy and you betrayed me," Raph says. Raph lets a growl before following us out the hole.

* * *

Scene change.

The entire team is running through this desert like area on Insectiod-1. "We have to get off this giant bee hive," Leo says as he runs forward. Fugitoid presses a few buttons on a device as he run.

"I am remotely preparing the Ulixies for takeoff," Fugitoid says.

"Unleash the scorpiniod!" Dregg yells from far, far away. We turn to look to see in the distance, Dregg standing on this huge metal scorpion with hundreds of Vreen flying above him. "You will not escape!"

Mona Lisa pulls out her sword. "Turtles, go! Get to your ship!" Mona says.

"We'll hold them off," Sal Commander says. He lets out a battle roar.

"Are you crazy!? What about your planet!? Your people!?" Donnie shouts.

"Go. Save your world, and Raphael, I will always love you," Mona says. Mona and Sal Commander run at Dregg and his minions. They take down as many of the Vreen as they can.

"You love me, huh, she loves me," Raph says.

"Oh, I know that look," Mikey says. Raph charges at the Vreen shouting as loud as he can. Raph takes down several of the Vreen. Mona slices the Vreen in two with her laser sword. Then the Scorpiniod stabs Mona with its stinger from behind. The Scorpiniod removes its stinger. Mona drops her sword before she falls to the ground.

"Mona!" Raph shouts. Raph leaps at Dregg. The Scorpiniod, which is carrying Dregg, moves out of the way. Rah lands on the ground next to the Scorpiniod. The scorpiniod tries to stab Raph with its stinger. Raph dodges. This repeats again and again until the scorpiniod bashes Raph to the ground with its tail. The battle continues and Raph defeats Dregg. Raph runs over to Mona who is lying on the floor. The scorpiniod is about to attack Raph when Fugioid's ship flies over and blasts the scorpiniod off of its feet.

"I love remote control," Fugitoid says.

"Wow, Fugitoid, you are so metal," Casey says slapping Fugitoid on the back.

"Why actually, yes I am, I'm a plastic fiber compound," Fugitoid says. Fugioid's ship kills any Vreen it can find with its laser beam.

"You'll be okay Mona, you'll pull through," Raph says.

* * *

Scene change.

Mona wakes up. "Hey there, sleepy head," Mikey says waving.

"Don't worry threat my dear, soon you will be feeling one-hundred percent," Fugitoid says.

"Brave turtle warriors, we ask for something impossible, your forgiveness," Sal commander says. Mona sits up to face Raph.

"I'm so sorry, Raphael, will you ever find it in your heart to forgive me," Mona Lisa says. Raph grabs Mona's hand. The two love birds move into a kiss.

* * *

**How was that? Good or Bad? Please let me know. Please review. Also, I am open to suggestions for Earth's last stand episode, because that one will be tricky. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	9. Chapter 9 planet of ever-burning fire

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 9 The ever-burning fire

"Man it is a long way to the ZZ3-plural-bata-x galaxy, even warping is taking forever," Donnie says.

"Yeah. I'd say the far edge of middle of the universe is a long way," Leo says. Raph and Mikey enter the room.

"The planet itself is Magdomar, which translates as planet of ever burning fire, beep," Fugitoid says.

"Oh man, can't we couldn't we just once go to the planet of comfy pillows and endless free pizza," Mikey says.

"It is also the home of Tokka. One of the six great cosmic monsters of the universe. It is an ancient volcafian fire beast. Protecting the final piece of the black hole generator with its life," Fugitoid explains.

"If we can keep from losing it this time, we might pull this off," Casey says.

The ship stops in front of a planet. "Now approaching Magdomar," Fugitoid says. "The Triceraton fleet must be near. We must avoid them at all cost, bloop."

"I see them," April says. April zooms in on the Triceraton mother ship. "Oh the other side of the planet."

"There launching raptors," Donnie says.

"There gonna find the black hole thingy before us!" Mikey exclaims.

"It's not a thingy, it's…. nether mind," Raph says. "Let's do this, it's out last chance."

"Mister Fugitoid, full speed ahead," Leo says. The ship flies towards the planet.

"Booyakasha!" Fugitoid exclaims.

* * *

Time skip.

As Fugitoid's ship is flying down lava spews out of the ground up at the ship. "Fir burps dude," Mikey says.

"Actually this is the calm part of the planet," Fugitoid says. Fugitoid's ship flies towards a circular rock island with rocks poking out of it. "That is where the Utrom said the fragment resigns."

"Great, then let's grab it, pronto," Casey says. While flying over the island we see the black hole generator fragment.

"There it is," Leo says. Fugitoid activates the tractor beams. Rocks start to fly up at us but the fragment is unmoving.

"Come on, come on," Donnie says.

"What's the hold up?" I ask.

"It's stuck, it'll have to be a manual op," Leo says. The screen on the window change to a map of the planet. "We will need a clear landing spot." Leo points to one of the islands. "How about there."

"So where is this Tokka creature anyway?" Donnie asks.

"It's probably waiting for the right opportunity to kill all of us," I say.

"Somewhere nearby, but if we act quickly we can…..," Fugitoid says. Suddenly something hits our ship causing it to shake.

"Donnie, report, who fired on us?" Leo asks. Then Dregg's face is projected on this window.

"I did, Lord Dregg, you idiotic mutant Terrans," Dregg says.

"Oh, not him again, seriously," Donnie says.

"You shell dwellers think you can escape my wrath, you destroyed my scropiniod, my favorite pet, I loved him," Dregg says.

"Sorry we didn't care about your pet's safety when it was trying to kill us!" I shout sarcastically.

"Now, prepare to meet a horrible and depressing end," Dregg says. The hornitron's blasters power up.

"I'm always prepared for that, what do we have left as a humanoid brain. You tend to get," Fugitoid says.

"Evasive action!" Leo shouts. Fugitoid's ship flies away. The hornitron fires at Fugitoid's ship. Fugitoid's ship dodges the attacks. The hornitron hits Fugitoid's ship several times. Fugitoid's ship starts to shake again.

"Shields are weakening!" April shouts.

"I think were in the tensest, tiniest bit of trouble, just a teensy spot, not to worry," Fugitoid says. Fugitoid's ship dodges several more attacks. These orbs are dropped out of the hornitron.

"It's hatching eggs again," April says. The Orbs burst and Vreen and goo come out of it. "That is just so gross."

"Rob bugs, coming in fast," Leo shouts.

"I got this," Casey says. Casey presses a few buttons ad Fugitoid's ship lets out a laser that blast the Vreen, killing them instantly. The ship starts to shake again. Fugitoid's ship plummets towards the sea of lava.

"Oh no, power converters are failing, we are going down!" April shouts.

"Diverting power to thrusters," Fugitoid announces. As our ship free falls from the sky the hornitron fires at us.

"Ollie, we got to hit him simultaneously, way on his ships bug head," Raph shouts.

"One, two, three," I say, and then me and Raph press these buttons. Three laser beams hit the hornitron at once causing it to explode. We could hear Lord Dregg's scream. Fugitoid's ship crashes into a pointy rock formation causing our ship to crash to the ground. We exit the ship. Fugitoid stays at the door as the rest of us exit.

"I will repair the converter while you find the final piece of the black hole generator," Fugitoid says. "Head north." We start to walk off. "Good luck my friends. Stay cool. Ha, ha. You get it. I made a funny." Raph and Casey groan.

* * *

Scene change.

We jump from lava stepping stone to stepping stone as we cross this lava bridge. We reach this pathway leading up to the mountain and we walk up it. Lava erupts behind us, destroying the part of the pathway behind us. We run in the opposite direction of the eruption. As we run across the pathway lava erupts from side to side. "The entire planet is out to get us!" Mikey shouts. As we run April trips over. The turtles and Casey get to the safe zone while I help April up.

"April!" I shout. Lava erupts consuming the part of the pathway behind us.

"Look out!" Raph shouts. April and me look behind to see the pathway starting to shatter. We run to the turtles. As we were about to make it the path sunk underneath our feet and gravity pushing us towards the lava. April grabs me and the edge of the cliff; holding both of us up. April losses her grip of the cliff and we both start to fall again.

"April," Mikey shouts as he leaps. Mikey grabs April's hand stopping us from falling and then the rest of the turtles pull us up.

"Thanks," April says. "We almost bought it there."

"Whoa, that was way too close," Mikey says. Then the Hornitron comes out of nowhere and grabs Mikey with its fangs.

"Mikey," Raph shouts.

"Oh no," Leo says as he runs at the ship.

"I got it," April says as she fires at the space craft. We all run to Mikey. The hornitron stops over lava. It then releases Mikey causing him to fall. I shot Mikey in the back with a blunt arrow. The blunt arrow fire a grappling line that hits the side of a mountain. The grappling line pulls Mikey into the side of the mountain and away from the lava. I run over to Mikey.

"You okay, Mikey?" I ask. Mikey opens his eyes in surprise. Then he jumps on me and gives me a bear hug.

"My hero," Mikey says. We here Lord Dregg scream and then we see him fly at us. Dregg flies into Donnie knocking him to the ground. April grabs out here blaster and fires it hitting Lord Dregg. The blast didn't even seem to annoy Dregg, let alone hurt him. Dregg laughs. Dregg flies into the air and fires these missiles out of his chest. April grabs the missiles with her powers. She throws them back at Dregg. The missiles knock Dregg to the ground bellow us. We go down there grabbing our weapons out. Dregg gets off of the floor.

"Why won't you just let me end your pitiful lives?" Dregg asks.

"Because we like being alive, freakazoid," I reply. Dregg releases his spider hand which crawls to April.

"Spider hand," Mikey shouts. Mikey pushes April out of the way and the spider hand wraps around Mikey instead. Then the ground underneath Dregg snaps and he falls towards a pit of lava. The string connecting Dregg to his spider hand pulls Mikey towards him. Leo throws his sword, cutting the string just before Mikey falls into the lava. Mikey looks underneath to watch Dregg fall into the lava.

"Yeah, finally, Dregg's harder to squash than a cockroach," Casey says.

"We better off shell before the Triceraton's find us," Leo says. The ground rumbles.

"Oh, excuses me dudes, had a little gas," Mikey says.

"These earthquakes are being caused by an unstable….," Donnie says. The ground rumbles again shaking everything. Everyone screams. Raph falls off of the edge. The rumbling stops. Leo walks over to the edge.

"Raph, are you okay?" Leo asks.

* * *

Time skip **(I am deciding to skip the rest of most of the episode because it is just coping off of the TV show and not a lot of things for Ollie to do)**

"Ah, Chompy was with her, and now, now he's gone," Raph says. Mikey leans over to Raph.

"Then who's this hitching a ride on your shell?" Mikey asks.

"Raph looks to see Chompy. Chompy licks Raph's face causing Mikey to let out an 'ew'. Raph gabs Chompy.

"Chompy, ah, little guy, you're okay, but, but, what about Tokka, she was just trying to protect the fragment and Chompy," Raph says.

"We have more important things to deal with, Raph," I say. "Professor what now, how do we stop the Triceratons, they have all three pieces of the black hole generator, they're going to destroy earth."

* * *

Time skip.

"Setting course for the milky way galaxy," Fugitoid says.

"Wow, someone is trying to hack our monitors," April says.

"Dregg again?" Donnie asks. Mozar's face is projected onto the screen.

"Terrans observe," Mozar says. Mozar shifts to the left so we get a clear view of the black hole generator. "The black hole generator is complete; we are soon to test it on a planet you know all too well. A planet called…..," Mozar says. Then a picture of the Earth appears next to him. "…Earth." We all gasp.

* * *

**Was that good? Bad? Any constructive criticism? Or any ideas in general. Tell me in a review. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	10. Chapter 10 Earth's last stand part 1

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 10 Earth's last stand part 1

"Ah, look at it, the milky way in all of her glory," Donnie says.

"Yes, were heading back to earth!" Casey shout.

"Master Splinter, New York City, pizza, Ice cream Kitty, whoa, hoo, yah!" Mikey shouts.

"I'll finally get to see dad again. Feels like it's been a life time," April says.

"Guys this isn't a celebration, we got one last chance to stop the Triceratons or, we aren't going to have a home to go back to," Leo says.

"Leonardo is correct. This is our final chance to capture the black hole generator. We cannot travel back in time again. If we fail, Earth is doomed," Fugitoid says.

"We'll do whatever it takes to stop them, even if it means, sacrificing our lives," Raph says. Chompy lets out a noise. "Don't worry pal, I'm not gonna leave you," Raph says.

"Remember, no mucking around, I'm not going to lose my family again," I say.

"Were gonna go bad crazy on these aliens right," Casey says.

Everyone else shouts something similar to, "Save Earth."

* * *

Time skip.

"So, how are we going to take down the black hole generator if it is invulnerable to everything?" Raph asks.

"There is a way," Fugitoid says. Everyone turns to him. "But, the entire black hole generator must be destroyed, not a single piece must remain."

"What's wrong professor," April asks. April walks over to him. "I can sense you want to tell us something." Fugitoid turns away from us.

"My friends, I have to confess something to you, something I couldn't reveal until you got to know me better as a humanoid, ah, android," Fugitoid says. Fugitoid turns to face us.

"What are you talking about Fugi-dude," Casey asks. Fugitoid bobs his head down.

"You see it was not the Kraang who invented the black hole generator, it was I who created it," Fugitoid says. I look down.

Everyone else shouts, "What?" or "It can't be." or "it doesn't sense."

"I originally built the black hole generator as an energy source but, when the Kraang sub-prime offered me a huge price to buy it, I gave in, I was greedy, I didn't care about what they wanted to use it for, it was all about money, about financing my research, but then I had realized what a terrible mistake I had made, I mean seriously, there the Kraang," Fugitoid says. April gasps. Casey shakes his head.

"That is messed up Yo," Casey shouts.

"Fugitoid how could you?" Leo asks. Leo walks over to Fugitoid. "You, you lied to us. Everything, was a lie." Donnie jumps at Leo and holds him back.  
"Whoa, hold up Leo, the professor has saved our lives over and over," Donnie says. Leo elbows Donnie to get him off.

"He gave us a second chance, his heart's in the right place," April says.

"He doesn't have a heart, he's a robot!" Raph replies. Fugitoid looks down.

"Earth wouldn't have been destroyed. This insane space chase wouldn't be happening. If you didn't build that thing in the first place!" Leo shouts.

"I was a different Humanoid all those centuries ago, I've changed," Fugitoid says. "I'm trying to make up for my mistakes," Fugitoid says.

"Mistakes!" Leo shouts. Leo attempts to punch Fugitoid but Mikey stops him by grabbing his arm.

"Calm down bra, give Fugitoid a chance, isn't that something we have all learnt, give someone a second chance," Mikey says. Leo walks off.

"I don't want to be a part of Fugitoid's plans anymore," Leo says. Leo stops in front of the door. "I'll come up with my own plan to take down the Triceratons," Leo adds. Leo walks out of the bridge.

* * *

Time skip.

"Don't you understand, a direct assault is futile and alter we will be the ones assaulted," Fugitoid says.

"We have no choice Fugitoid," Raph says.

"Yeah, thanks to you," Casey adds.

"I understand," Fugitoid says.

"Guys, Fugitoid's right, we will lose for sure and, there will be no one to save Earth," I say. Three Triceraton battle ships fire laser beams causing our ship to shake.

"Leo! He never came back," Donnie says.

"Leo," April says into a communicator. "Leo come in. answer your com." April stops press the communication devices button. "Oh no. He's about to do something really stupid." April explains his plan.

Mikey presses the communication button. "Dude, Leo. Don't do this bro. we need you up here," Mikey shouts.

"Don't you guys get it," Leo says through the communication device. "Fugitoid is just using us to get his Black hole machine. I know what needs to be done." The stealth ship disengages from Fugitoid's ship.

"Leo think rationally. Yu can't bring down their mother ship with a stealth ship!" Donnie shouts. Leo disables the communications and fires lasers at the Triceraton battle ships. Leo destroys all of the battle ships and then hover on above the other ship. As Leo flies across he blasts underneath him damaging the mother ship. The Triceraton mother ship fires a laser beam that causes the stealth ship to spin uncontrollably. The stealth ship steadied itself and flies towards the mother ship. Then Triceraton Battle ships fly from above and fire an onslaught of lasers at the stealth ship. A damaged thruster caused the stealth ship to fly away from the mother ship before exploding. Leo was now drifting in space. We see his helmets glass shatter.

"Leo," Everyone shouts.

"After him, quick," Donnie says.

"Rock rockets, coming in fast," Fugitoid says. Fugitoid's ship starts to fly. "Full bound shields, brace for impact," Fugitoid says. A missile behind Fugitoid's ship hit the wing. The ship spins uncontrollably. Raph bashes his fist against the control panel of his pod.

"Come on, work," Raph shouts.

"We got to save, Leo," Mikey shouts.

"Professor, do something!" Donnie shouts.

"Don't you think I'm trying?" Fugitoid asks. "Or, do you think I enjoy plummeting to the surface of mars." We enter Mars's atmosphere.

"Oh no, controls are frozen," Donnie says.

"I knew this would end badly," I say.

"Diverting power converts, failing. Power, depleted," Fugitoid says. Fugitoid's head spins around. "Brain, spinning."

"Leo was right, he's useless," Casey says.

"Come on professor, give us a miracle," I say. Fugitoid's head stops spinning.

"Activating, secondary systems, overriding controls," Fugitoid says. We stop failing just above the ground of Mars. We then fly upwards.

"Yes, you did it professor!" April shouts.

"Now, come on, we got to save Leo," Raph says.

"I got him on scanner, he's right up ahead," Donnie says. The ship stops in front of Leo's unconscious body. The ships tractor beam pulls Leo inside.

* * *

Scene change.

Donnie is standing above Leo's unconscious body using a machine to check for vitals. "Do something Donnie!" Raph says.

"His heart… stand back," Donnie says. Donnie attaches a device to Leo's chest. Donnie presses a button and the device zaps Leo. Leo screams as he jumps up.

"Leo! You're back. I thought you were a goner dude!" Mikey says.

"You got to chill out man! Enough with the crazy one man missions. Leaders are called leaders because there supposed to lead a team!" Raph shouts.

"Sorry, guys," Leo says with an aching voice. Raph leaps into a hug.

"Just don't do that again," Raph says. Donnie walks over and hugs Leo.

"I'm just glad you are alive, bro," Donnie says.

"Come on. No time. Help me get to the bridge," Leo says and, Donnie and Raph help Leo to his feet. "Stop. Mozar," Leo says.

"The Triceratons have probably made it to Earth as we speak," Donnie says.

* * *

Scene change.

"There is still a chance we can stop the Triceratons, right?" Casey asks.

"We will land on Earth approximately five minutes sooner than last time I arrived," Fugitoid says. "Bop, five minutes ain't bad."

"Are you crazy, that's not enough time," Leo says. "I don't get it, we had those black hole generator fragments. Why didn't we just drop them into a star when we had the chance." Leo slams his fists against the pod control panel.

"I designed the generator so it is only vulnerable to a combination of fusion and dark matter so, calm down and allow me to," Fugitoid says.

"Um guys, look, I am tapping into Earth's satellite footage," Donnie says. Donnie projects the video showing the Triceratons and the Black hole generator. "The Triceratons are ready to set off the Black hole generator again."

"I'm going to go get ready for battle," I say as I walk out of the bridge.

* * *

Scene change.

I walk into the room with two quivers on my back and two on my waist. "Here is my plan, while you seven aid your past selves in stopping the Triceraton guards I will capture the black hole generator with my tractor beam," Fugitoid says.

"So, you drop us off on Earth and fly off with the Generator alone. Forget it," Leo says.

"I can sense you are hiding something from us, you're lying to us," April says.

"Cough it up Fug, what's the deal, yo," Casey says.

"There is no deal. It is imperative you follow my exact plan, without question," Fugitoid says.

"We can't make that promise Professor," Donnie says.

"We are going to Earth alright and, you are coming with us," Raph says. Chompy screeches at Fugitoid.

"No, I am not," Fugitoid says. "If you will no longer implement my plan, you are no longer wanted on this ship." A trap door opens up underneath us and we fall out of it. We fall toward the street road and scream. We stop screaming when a blue light stops us from falling slightly above the ground. the blue light disappears and we fall but most of us land on our feet unharmed.

"Fugitoid. Saved us," Mikey says.

"No. he just felt guilty, he's going to steal the black hole generator before the day is done," Leo says Fugitoid's ship flies off.

"Let's move guys, Washington square is right around the corner," Donnie says, pointing. We run in the direction Donnie was pointing.

* * *

**I'm having trouble figuring out how I'm going to fit Oliver into the latter part of the episode and I won't be able to update for a while because of personal reasons so I decided to give you this so you have something for the next weekish, which I will not be publishing. Would you like to see Oliver Vs. Shredder or would you just like he to take on the Triceratons? Until next time, Ant-Boy out.**


	11. Chapter 11 Earth's last stand part 2

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 11 Earth's last stand part 2

3rd person P.O.V.

We run over to see our past selves the mighty mutanimals, Splinter, Mongo Gecko, the foot clan and Muck man fighting the Triceratons. We run and jump over, Past Mikey and Past Raph who are tackling a Triceraton. "Those guys are us?" Past Raph asks. Splinter strays this white gas into a Triceratons face making him unable to see. The timer on the black hole generator slowly beeps down. Future Leo and Future Donnie take down a Triceraton. The Timer is at a few seconds left. Splinter runs at it with Shredder behind him. Splinter holds out his hand ready to break the timer once in range.

"Master Splinter, no," Future Leo shouts. Splinter catches Shredders hand which is trying to stab through his chest.

"What's this?" Splinter asks. Shredder swings his other hand at Splinter. Splinter bends Shredder's hand which he is holding while dodging Shredder's other hand. Splinter kicks Shredder to the ground. "I knew you were a snake but, stopping me from saving the world!" Splinter shouts. Splinter holds his staff to point at Shredder. Shredder gets up off of the floor.

"It is because of you Karai is gone," Shredder shouts. Shredder charges at Splinter. The timer beeps. Future Oliver fires an arrow at the timer. The arrow explodes destroying the timer.

"Yes, the timer is down, we are gonna win," Future Donnie says. Mozar beams down behind Donnie. "Huh, oh," Future Donnie says. Mozar tosses Future Donnie to the ground. The future and past turtles walk over to Future Donnie.

"So, you time travelled back to save your world which means I destroyed it the first time around, now Mozar will win the second round," Mozar says. Mozar grabs out a blaster and fire at the turtles. The Future turtles dodge the attacks.

"Dudes I get it, those guys are us from the future," Past Mikey says. Future Mikey runs over to his past self.

"No dudes, your us in the past," Mikey says. Mozar continues to fire. Mozar knocks several of the Future and Past turtles to the ground. Future Oliver then fires an arrow that's knocks his blaster out of his hand.

"No matter, I only need these," Mozar says, cracking his knuckles. We continue to battle. With a combined effort of the Past and Future heroes we beat Mozar. "This is not over," Mozar says as he presses something on his belt. Past Oliver fires an arrow at Mozar but a teleporter beam hits Mozar ad pulls him up to the ship. All of the Triceratons beam up to the ship as well. A barely standing Splinter walks over to Future and Past heroes.

"Sensei," Future Mikey shouts. The Future Turtles run over to Splinter.

"Father," Future Raph shouts. The Future Turtles grabs Splinter into a hug. Splinter hugs back. Then they see a blue light. Everyone looks to see Fugitoid's ship using a tractor beam to grab the Black Hole Generator.

"Oh no, Fugitoid's got the generator. It's what he wanted all along!" Future Leo shouts. Fugitoid's ship flies into Earth's atmosphere.

"Wait, I get it now, the ship uses dark matter and Fugitoid is…," Future Oliver says.

"…..powered by a fusion core," Future Donnie says.

"That's why he wanted us off the ship, he didn't want to steal it, he's sacrificing himself," Future Leo says.

"No, Fugitoid, don't do it!" Future Mikey shouts. We see The Triceraton Mother ships cannons powering up. We watch as Fugitoid's ship flies into the Mother ship and a huge beam of light destroys them both.

"I do not fully understand what transpired here this evening but, I thank my sons both present and Future," Splinter says.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Past Casey asks, pointing at his Future self. "The world isn't big enough for two Casey Jones's," Past Casey adds.

"Hey, back off punk," Future Casey replies, pushing his past self.

"I don't know, I always kind of wanted a twin sister," Future April says.

"Me two, this is actually kind of cool," Past April says.

"How are we going to explain this to our mom," Future and Past Oliver says at the same time. Fugitoid's ship flies down.

"What Fugitoid's back?" Mikey asks.

"Wait, if there are two sets of us in this universe then there would be two Fugitoid's as well," Donnie says.

"Hello my dear friends, my name is Professor Zayton Honeycutt, how would you like to go on a wondrous adventure?" Fugitoid asks. The past Turtles geek out.

"Space is awesome guys and, if there is one guy in the universe you can trust, it's the Professor," Future Leo says.

"Thank you Leonardo, perhaps we will all meet again, in the future," Fugitoid says. The past Turtles hug Splinter goodbye. Past Oliver walks over to his Future self.

"You'll complete my father's final wish, right?" Past Oliver says. Future Oliver nods. Past Oliver runs to the ship.

"Wait let's talk abbot this," Splinter shouts but the ship had already taken off.

"I've got to say, I have seen a lot of weird days but, this has got to be one of the weirdest," Spike says.

"Man, have I got some stories for you pal," Spike says.

"I want to hear some stories as well, my sons," Splinter says.

"How about first thing tomorrow, tonight, I need some sleep," Leo says.

"Guys, I'll see you later, I got to check up on my family," I say.

* * *

**So, I need feedback. What would you like to see in future chapters? I hope that was good. Please review. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	12. Chapter 12 City at War

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

**I hope you enjoy this and sorry I haven't updated in a while, stupid writers block. Also, sorry about some incorrect spelling a some to no translation for some parts. My subtitles and translator on the DVD I have doesn't work.  
**

* * *

Chapter 12

Oliver P.O.V.

Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey are sitting behind April, who is sitting and looking at Splinter, who is sitting and looking at directly at her. There are torches surrounding April and Splinter. April looks at me and Casey who are watching from the corner of the room. "April O'Neil, (Splinter says lots of things in Japanese)," Splinter says. April bows her head down. Splinter grabs a sword and hands it to April. "This Tanto represents the Dragon. Strong, fierce, intelligent," Splinter says. April pulls out the blade. "A dragon not only relies on its physical strength but it's keen intellect as well," Splinter says.

"(Something in Japanese)," April says.

"Be at one in spirit and body, be like the Dragon," Splinter says.

"Hi (Translates to yes in Japanese), Sensei," April says.

"April O'Neil, you are now a kunoichi of the Hamato clan," Splinter says. The turtles cheer to her as they walk over. The turtles help her up and continue cheering. Casey and me walks over. "You deserve this, April," I say. April gives Donnie a quick hug.

"Thanks guys, you're the best," April says. The turtles toss April in the air.

* * *

Scene change.

Leo, Raph, Mikey, Donnie, April and me jump from building to building. "Oh man. Remember when I had a hard time keeping up with you guys," April says to the turtles. Everyone but April stops. April does a few backflip like tricks to get down to the turtles and me. "I can't believe I am finally a full-fledged ninja!" April exclaims.

"Sure you made it to the third don, but there are still seven more grades, each with different levels, so," Raph says.

"Hey, don't ruin this for her," I say

"Yeah, it's amazing you made it to kunoichi April, ignore everything Raph just said," Donnie says. Mikey bumps into Raph.

"Yeah, I always do. Makes life a lot simpler," Mikey says, Raph tackles Mikey.

"Come on ninjas, let's call it a night," Leo says. Leo, Donnie and me walk off. April stands there whilst Raph acts 'Brotherly' to Mikey.

"Let go. It hurts," Mikey says. April then follows behind us. We walk over to the edge of a rooftop. Leo gazes down.

"The city is quiet. For now," Leo says.

"I'm sure that will change soon. With Shredder gone there are gonna be a tone of gangsters and supervillains moving in on his turf," Raph says.

"You okay, April? What's wrong?" Donnie asks.

"I'm pretty certain, someone is following us," April says. We then see a black cat. The black cat let's out a 'meow'.

"What?" Leo asks.

"Aw, look at you. Couche, Couche, whoa," Mikey says. The black cat runs under a water tower and out of sight. Then smoke comes out of the water tower. I snag an arrow into my bow.

"Okay, this is weird," Donnie says. We then see a shadowed figure wearing a witch hat appears band laughs.

"Um hello," Mikey says. The shadowed figure raises its cape and bats fly around her.

"Wow," I say. The shadowed figure raises her hat high enough that we can see her lips, which have purple lipstick on top, and her jet black hair that goes down to her shoulders.

"Let's play a game. Give me one of your weapons or I will take something precious, your shells," the shadowed figure walks out of the darkness in front of Raph so we can see her witch get up.

"Don't come any closer, or I'll have to shoot you," I say. She takes a step and I fire an arrow. She dodges it and throws a smoke bomb at the ground which, lets out a flash that stings my eyes, and then she kicks me and knocks me to the floor. I blink a few times to get rid of the effects of the flash smoke bomb. The turtles and April surround this witch girl

"My name is Shinigami. Do you know what my name means?" The witch girl says, before she trips Donnie over Leo attacks her but she dodges and Leo runs straight into the April, knocking both of them to the ground. I grab the edge of the air vent I am resting on and uses it to get up off the floor. Mikey attacks Shinigami but she dodges it. Shinigami then grabs Mikey around the throat. Leo does two failed attempts of hitting Shinigami before she lets Mikey go and dodges Leo's third attempt. Shinigami leaps at Leo and Leo retaliates by knocking Shinigami to the ground. Shinigami's hat falls off. Shinigami whips her hair out of her face. "I can't believe you would hit a lady," Shinigami says. Shinigami gets up off the ground. I can't help myself but stare at her. I think I even feel drawl dripping out of my mouth. Shinigami walks over with her hands on her hips. "So there really is a real life Robin Hood," Shinigami says. I shake my head. _Stop! Vigilante now! Be a lustful teenager later, _I think. "So cute," Shinigami says. Shinigami spins her Kusarigama (If you don't know what it is you can look it up). _Move! Move! Move!_ I think. No matter how many times I repeat it in my head I cannot move. Shinigami stops spinning her Kusarigama and they wrap around me. Shinigami pushes me into Raph, Leo and Mikey. Shinigami pulls me towards her and kicks me whilst removing my mask. I fall to the ground. "My sensei doesn't need a Tanto weapon, your Tessen will do just fine," Shinigami says. April grabs out both her tessen and her Tanto blade.

"You will have to take them from me, witch," April says, putting her weapons in front of her. April and Shinigami bash their blades against each other. Shinigami then bashes her body against April knocking April backwards. Shinigami laughs. Shinigami then jumps on top of a water tower.

"A dragon Tanto," Shinigami says. April gasps. "You must have just become a kunoichi. This will do nicely," Shinigami says. I then see Shinigami holding both April's Tanto blade and my Hood. Shinigami says something I don't understand and then she turns into red dust and disappears. Raph bashes his fist against the floor.

"I can't believe that crazy girl took us to school, on a Sunday!" Raph exclaims.

"She just throw us off. Next time we will know her tricks," Leo says.

* * *

Scene change.

"I'm not coming up with anyone named Shinigami in any of the international crime databases," Donnie says.

"You got anything at all Donnie?" Leo asks.

"Well the Shinigami are powerful gods in Japanese myth that bring death and destruction," Donnie says, showing us a book with pictures of the mythological Shinigami's.

"So we got something in common," Raph says.

"We should try to reason with her. There's a chance she might not be bad," I say.

"We got to find her first. Let's split up and see if we can track her. Maybe we can draw her out," Leo says.

* * *

Scene change.

"No sign of any activity. Got anything Donnie?" Leo asks over the communication device.

"Still searching. Nothing so far. Got anything Raph?" Donnie asks over the communication device.

"Nada. Streets are clean. What do you got, Mikey?" Raph asks over the communication device.

"Hot dog Pizza, what about you, Ollie?" Mikey asks over the communication device. I look around and I see April from the distance.

"I got nothin'. How 'bout you April?" I ask into the communication device. There was no response. "April," I repeat into the communication device.

"Leo, I just spotted Shinigami. I had a weird vibe that something was happening at Shredder's old lair," I overhear April say.

"Shredder's back! But the lair was abandoned?" I overhear Leo say over April's phone.

"Not anymore, call the rest of the guys," I overhear April say.

"Don't do anything until we get there," I over Leo say over April's phone.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I overhear April say. I watch as April sneaks into this haunted house looking place. I decide to follow.

"What are you doing anyway," I hear April say.

"None of your business. Just go," A unknown female voice says. The turtles and me enter the room.

"We'd like to know what's going on here too," Leo says.

"Leo. Calm down. The brain worm that was controlling me is gone. I'm not your enemy," The female says.

"Oh, so then why did your crazy friend attack us?" Raph asks.

"And steal April's Tanto bade and my Hood?" I add.

"It was only a test to see her skills. Shinigami is an old friend from Japan. She was never going to hurt you," The female says.

"At least not permanently," Shinigami adds. Raph growls. April holds out her hand and closes her eyes.

"She's telling the truth. That brain worm thing is gone. There not after us. There after….," April says.

"Shredder," Donnie says.

"So what's up with head piece, princess. Daddy issues?" Raph asks.

"I want to rebuild the Foot," The woman says. She takes off her helmet and looks at it. "Bring back honor to a clan that Shredder poisoned for almost two decades. And when I finish, I will destroy Oroku Saki and his empire once and for all," The female says.

"Revenge is a poison. It only brings more pain," I say.

"Yeah, life isn't about revenge, sis. Come back to the lair with us, Master Splinter would love to see you," Mikey says.

"No. I have to carve out my own destiny," The woman says.

"Were leaving," Donnie says. The Turtles start to leave but April and me don't move.

"I want my Tanto back. Now!" April says.

"And I want my hood back," I add.

"If you want your stuff back then take it from here. I mean it shouldn't be hard for a kunoichi and vigilante, right?" The female says.

"Fine by me. I wanted a rematch anyway," April says.

"I'll let you two have your rematch," I say. The female hands Shinigami April Tanto blade. Shinigami grabs it and then slides down towards April. The turtles and me step back. April gets into a battle stand. Shinigami holds up April's Tanto blade in a playful manner. April and Shinigami circle each other. Shinigami moves forward threateningly; making April jump backwards. Shinigami then walks forward; holding out he hand with the Tanto blade. April tries to grab it but Shinigami moves her hand out of the way. April then tries to kick Shinigami but Shinigami dodges that too. Shinigami then kicks April in the shoulder.

"Why you little," April says. April charges at Shinigami. April tries to kick Shinigami but Shinigami dodges it. April tries another attack and then another, still unable to land a punch. April misses again and Shinigami laughs. _Her laugh sounds so beautiful, _I think. I shake my head. _Not the time to be thinking about this stuff, _I think. Shinigami repeatedly dodges April's attacks. After April's tired herself out enough. Shinigami throws her witch hat at April. Shinigami's witch hat covers April's face; making her unable to see. Shinigami then elbows April; knocking her to the ground and the witch hat falls off April's face. Shinigami laughs again.

"I'm stopping this ri…," Donnie says. Raph puts his hand in front of Donnie.

"Let her fight her own battles," Raph says. April gets up off of the ground and lets out a psychic blast. Shinigami dodges it and it hits the glass next to her. The psychic blast shatters the glass. April then fires several more psychic blast that Shinigami dodges. Shinigami then runs across the edge of the room and then changes direction to April. April fires more psychic blasts but can't seem to land a hit. Shinigami then leaps over a psychic blast and lands next to April. Shinigami then elbows April in the stomach before knocking her to the ground. Shinigami walks over April.

"Little red bird," Shinigami says.

"Alright, that's enough, Shini. Give her the Tanto back," the female says. Shinigami drops the Tanto blade in front of April who is try to get up off of the floor. She grabs her Tanto and she grabs the handle of the blade. She starts pulling it out when, Donnie puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Easy, April. Don't let that weirdo get ta ya. Calm down," Donnie says.

"Come on. This place is lame, anyway. We're going to an awesome place, the sewers. Booyakasha," Mikey says. April and the Turtles leave.

"My hood?" I ask. Shinigami throw it over to me. I put my hood on.

* * *

Scene change.

"Not only that. She has taken over Shredder's old lair. She's even wearing a version of his helmet," Leo says.

"This is most disconcerting, but her choices are her own," Splinter says. April sighs. Splinter walks over to April, who is sitting on the couch staring at her Tanto blade.

"I think I am pretty much ready to revoke the kunoichi title. Maybe I need more training," April says.

"Perhaps it is time I taught you an advanced move called the dragons tail," Splinter says.

"I'll try anything," April says.

Mikey jumps onto the couch holding a container with Ice-cream-kitty in it. "Dudes, you know what time it is right? Time for some Chris Bradford," Mikey says. Mikey fist Bumps Ice-cream-kitty and they both say 'Whoa'. I look away from the TV.

"How can you watch this show? It makes my eyeballs feel like there burning off," I say.

"It's not that bad," Mikey says.

"Not that bad, yeah right," I say. Leo's T-phone goes off. Leo picks it p and takes a look.

"It's a text from Karai, and it's just one word. Help," Leo says. Mikey and Donnie gasp. Ice-cream-Kitty meows.

* * *

Scene change.

We sneak into the room to see Tiger Claw knock Karai to the ground. Karai throws several shuriken at Tiger Claw in an attempt to slow her opponent down. Tiger Claw knocks the Shuriken away with his sword as he approaches Karai. Tiger Claw grabs Karai and holds he up by arms. Karai helplessly struggles against Tiger Claw. "I always thought you were a spoilt patriot child. This world will not mourn you when you are gone," Tiger Claw says before laughing.

"Tiger Claw!" Mikey shouts. Mikey throws a shuriken at Tiger Claw. Tiger Claw blocks the shuriken. Karai then pokes Tiger Claw in his non-eyepatch eye. Tiger Claw lets go of Karai and covers his acing eye. Karai runs over to the Turtles, April and me.

"Always have to wait to the last minute, guys?" Karai asks.

"Tiger Claw. I thought you and Shredder left town. You know, after we defeated you and all," Leo says.

"We will never leave until you and Splinter are put to rest," Tiger Claw shouts.

"Take him down," Leo orders. The turtles and Leo run at Tiger Claw and Fish face. I fire an arrow at the ropes tying Shinigami to the roof. I run over to Shinigami's side and snag an arrow in my bow. Shinigami let's out a laugh. Shinigami and me charge at Rahzar. Shinigami and me attempt to kick Rahzar several times but each attempt ending in failure. I fire a grappling arrow and Shinigami uses her Kusarigama to hold Rahzar.

"Got you, Rahzar," I say. Rahzar tries to snap our weapons as we push him towards us.

"Let's play walk the dog," Shinigami says. I chuckle.

"Yeah, let's take this bad dog down," I say. We lose balance thanks to Rahzar's ad-human strength and he drags Shinigami and me across the ground. April throws a smoke bomb at Tiger Claw. Before she kicks him in between the legs. Tiger Caw lets out a small, soft 'Meow'.

"Wow, the dragon tail, right in the fur patch," Donnie says.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey exclaims before he throws a smoke bomb at the ground and by the time the smoke clears the Turtles, April, Shinigami, Karai and me are clear of the building. We watch from afar as the building Tiger Claw, Fish face and Rahzar are still in explodes.

* * *

Scene change.

"April. Shini and I want to apologies. Sorry about earlier," Karai says. Karai and April shake hands. Karai then hears Splinter enter the room and turns to him.

"Miwa," Splinter says.

"Father," Karai says. She walks over to Splinter.

"Do not take on this burden of fighting the Shredder alone. Ally yourself with your family. Let us help you," Splinter says, putting his hand on Karai's shoulder.

"I have grown up father. I need to rectify all the wrong deeds Shredder has done, my own way," Karai says.

"You are just seeking vengeance. This anger you carry was inherited from Oroku Saki. Not from me," Splinter says.

"I know. Don't worry father. I'll make you proud of me. Soon," Karai says. Karai walks away.

"I am already proud of you, my daughter," Splinter says. "April," Splinter says, gaining April's attention. "You have proven today yourself a kunoichi. I always knew you had the Dragon's spirit and apparently the Drago's tail as well," Splinter says.

"It's all thanks to you, sensei," April says. April hugs Splinter.

"So what now? Shredder is still out there," Raph says.

"I have a really bad feeling things are about to take a turn for the worst," Leo says.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. Please let me know what you think. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	13. Chapter 13 Broken Foot

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

**I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review.**

* * *

Chapter 13 Broken Foot

"Seriously, a temple?" Shinigami asks.

"It's a front for money laundering operation. Taking it down will badly hurt the Shredder," Karai says. She runs towards the temple.

"How'd you two convince me into this again," I say.

"I winked at you. Remember?" Shinigami says teasingly.

"It was a rhetorical question Shini," I reply. "Let's just go," I say. We sneak into the temple. Karai sends a hand signal to Shinigami and me. all three of us sneak forward. Shinigami opens a door to find basically nothing. Karai calls us over. Shinigami and me walk over to see a pile of money.

"Well, well, well," We hear someone say behind us. We turn to see four gang members. The one with the sunglasses steps forward. "I see we have an uninvited guest," the gang member in sunglasses says.

"Hun," Karai says. Kara, Shinigami and me run forward. Karai attacks Hun while Shinigami and me take down. I hit one of them with my bow and then I trip him over with a kick. Shinigami wraps her Kusarigama around one of the gang members and use her hypno-eye to show him something. The gang member streams and falls unconscious. Hun then knocks Shinigami and Karai to the ground. One of Hun's henchmen attacks me and I block his attack. I punch the henchman in the face and I see Hun towering over Karai who's on the floor. I try to run to her but Hun's henchman grabs my shoulder and pulls me into a wall.

"You think you can take the Shredder's place, but you are just a spoilt little girl," Hun shouts. I knock Hun's Henchman unconscious. Hun attempts to punch Karai in the face. A smoke bomb hits Hun and it temporally blinds him. Leo then knocks him out the door.

"Miss me?" Leo asks.

"You always have to make a dramatic entrance, don't you?" Karai says. Shinigami throws money in the air. Shinigami let's out a scream of joy.

"Look at it all," Shinigami shouts.

"Theirs millions," Leo says.

"Meh," I say.

"Shredder should have kept it a little more safe," Karai says.

"So, what are we going to do with it. Do you know how much call stuff we can buy?" Shinigami says. Leo and Karai look at each other and they both nod. Leo lights it on fire.

* * *

Scene change.

Karai and me are sparing whilst Shinigami was playing on a 2ds. I notice Shinigami taking peeks when she thinks I'm not looking. We see Leo's shadow. Karai, Shinigami and me look up to see Leo. "Ah, look who finally showed up," Shinigami says.

"Having trouble sneaking out so Splinter doesn't see you?" Karai asks. Leo drops down from the roof. Leo walks over to Karai.

"We need to be more careful Karai. You can't just go charging in like that. If I wasn't there as back up; you and Shinigami might have been taken down by Hun," Leo says. Karai chuckles.

"Don't flatter yourself Leo. I had Hun right where I wanted him," Karai says.

"The purple Dragons are one thing but just us four against all of Shredder's army. We should get the others," Leo says.

"Plus I feel bad for lying to them," I add.

"Your brothers aren't interested in going after Shredder's empire because Splinter won't allow it," Karai says.

"We need help," Leo says.

"On that we agree," Karai says. Karai says something in Japanese. These ninjas in red drop down from the ceiling. Leo gasps. "Shinigami recruited these new Foot ninjas from Japan," Karai says.

"But these guys are mercenaries," Leo says.

"Their perfect for our cause," Karai says. Shinigami gets up and takes her witch hat off. "And for our next target," Karai says. Shinigami throws out these pieces of paper. Leo grabs it. Leo and me take a closer look to see it's a photo of a chemical factory.

"Shredder's chemical factory?" Leo asks.

"If we can destroy, it we'll cripple his organization; big time," Karai says.

* * *

Scene change.

Leo and Karai jump down and they take down foot ninjas. Shinigami and me drop down after them. "We plant explosives, get out fast and blow the place. Shredder will never know we were here," Karai says.

"Somebody will know we are here," Shinigami says pointing down at a rhino mutant and Tiger Claw on a lower platform.

"This isn't going to be as easier as we—," Leo says. Suddenly this goo flies at Leo, Karai, Shinigami and me. We dodge it. We look to see a Warthog mutant.

"He, he. Got ya son. I sniffed ya a mile away, oh, oh," The Warthog mutant says before firing more of the goo out of a device on his hips. Karai, Leo, Shinigami and me dodge them and Shinigami even grabs one of the goo things. Shinigami then throws the goo back at the Warthog mutant and the Warthog mutant sticks to the door. "Oh snap. You gooed me with my own goo. That's sick, yo," The Warthog mutant says. Foot bots open the door and run causing the Warthog mutant to hit the bar railing several time. We jump down and land on the same railing as Tiger Claw.

"I was hoping you would show up here girl," Tiger Claw says before moving out of the way to give us a clear view of the Rhino mutant, who was bashing his fist against his bell like king Kong.

"Let's make with the crushing already," The Rhino mutant says with his Russian accent. Karai whistles and her Foot Ninjas emerge from the shadows. **(By the way; from now on I am going to call Karai's Foot ninjas, Foot Ninjas and Shredder's Foot Bots)**

"So the cub has recruited Foot soldiers of their own. Let's see if they are worthy of the name," Tiger Claw says; letting out a roar. Foot bots drop down from above and surround us.

"I didn't want it to be too easy," Karai says. Karai then grabs out her blade and charges at Tiger Claw. I help the Foot Ninjas battle the Foot bots while Shinigami battles the Rhino and Warthog mutant and Karai is placing bombs all over the factory. I destroyed several Foot Bots while Leo kept his ground with Tiger Claw. Shinigami defeats the Warthog and Rhino mutants and starts placing explosives. Several Foot Bots run past me and charge at Leo.

"We got to get out of here," Leo says. Leo jumps over the railing. Leo, Karai, Shinigami and me run out of the building and the Foot Bots, Tiger Claw and even the two useless mutants follow us. We jump from building to building as we run from our enemies. Leo suddenly stops. "Oh no. What are they doing here?" Leo asks.

"Come on, Leo. Move it or loss it," I say.

"Just go. I have to help Donnie," Leo says, jumping off of the building and landing on the ground.

"Donatello?" Karai asks. Then I pull Karai out of the way of this ice bullet thingy.

"Senpi (I don't know the exact word. Sorry, my DVD doesn't have subtitles) we must go," Shinigami says. Karai, Shinigami and me run.

"There is no escape young ones!" Tiger Claw shouts. Tiger Claw and his Foot Ninja follow us. Tiger Claw aims his ice bullet gun (Man, sorry for the lame name) at us. Shinigami throws a shuriken that hits the ice bullet gun causing the machine to explode. "Foot Bots; after them!" Tiger Claw shouts. The Foot Bots run after us and Tiger Claw and his mutant allies attack the Turtles.

* * *

Scene change, Karai's base.

Leo, Mikey and Raph enter the room. "Leo, I didn't know you think make it. You are actually going against Splinters wishes. How's Donatello?" Karai asks.

"He'll be fine, he's a tough turtle," Raph says. I let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," I say. Raph grunts at me. Karai walks over to the three turtles. Karai does a hand signal and Mousers beam up a projection of a factory building these robots.

"We underestimated Tiger Claw's army. There's no telling how many Foot Bots he has. We need to go after the source," Karai says.

"A Foot Bot factory. Are you crazy?" Raph asks. Leo looks at Raph.

"It'll be worth it. Without soldiers; infiltrating Shredder's secret lair will be that much easier," Karai says.

"We don't even know where his secret lair is," Raph says.

"I thought you liked a challenge Raphael," Karai says. Raph looks like he is about to pounce on Karai like a hawk on its prey. Leo puts his hand in front of his brother to stop him.

"Raph's right. I can't let you take this kind of risk," Leo says. Karai walks over to Leo.

"I need your help on this one, Leo," Karai says, strokes her hand down Leo's cheek. "For old time's sake," Karai says. Leo pushes Karai away gently.

"Sorry Karai, your charms won't work this time. We'll stop you if we have to," Leo says. Shinigami and the Foot ninja get on the defensive. Karai turns to me.

"Ollie?" Karai asks.

"Karai, Shini, sorry," I say. I walk over to Leo, Raph and Mikey. "I'm with them on this one," I say. Karai turns around and signals her men to lower their weapons. Karai then releases this gas in our eyes. Leo, Raph, Mikey and me cover our eyes from the gas. Then bats fly around us. _Shini's doing obviously, _I think. Leo shouts as he uncovers his eyes and the bats turn to dust. Raph, Mikey and me open our eyes to find that we are the only ones in the room.

"We'll that was a good plan," Raph says.

* * *

Scene change.

We sneak in the factory and see these robots holding Karai, Shinigami and the Foot Ninja hostage. Karai breaks free and charges at Tiger Claw. Two more of these robots grab Karai. "You are no match for our elite Foot Bots, girl. You think your thugs are true ninja!" Tiger Claw shouts. Tiger Claw punches Karai in the stomach causing her to fall to her knees. The elite Foot Bots tie Karai to a pole with metal chains. Tiger Claw laughs. "Foot Bots; keep them close if the turtles arrive—," Tiger Claw says. Tiger Claw then notices Leo, Raph, Mikey and me watching him from above. Leo, Mikey, Raph and me sneak down and Leo stabs am Elite Foot Bot through the stomach causing the robot to drop to the floor.

"Let them go Tiger Claw," Leo orders.

"I can always count on the hero," Tiger Claw says. Tiger Claw grabs out a high tech sniper gun and fire lasers out of it. The Warthog mutant (Which Leo told me was called Bebop), the Rhino mutant (Which Leo told me was called Rocksteady) and the Elite Foot bots attack. Leo dodges and reflects the laser beams. Elite Foot Bots try to stomp on Leo. Leo dodges the Elite Foot Bots and then cuts one's head off and uses its metal hat to cuts Karai's chains.

"I feel like I am making a habit of saving you lately," Leo says, as he helps Karai up.

"Well maybe if you could have arrived five minutes earlier," Karai says. Tiger Claw and two Elite Foot Bots jump at the two. Leo and Karai back away from Tiger Claw. I attempt to untie Shinigami's chains. I fail to notice the Elite Foot Bot sneaking behind me.

"Look out!" Shinigami shouts. The Elite Foot Bot whips his chain at me. I break through Shinigami's chains and she grabs the whip. Shinigami then flips over the robots; ripping its head off.

"Sweet moves, Shini," I say.

"Then keep up, Ollie," Shinigami replies. Mikey and Raph free the Foot Ninjas. Five Foot Bots walk over to, Raph, Mikey and the Foot Ninja. Raph, Mikey and the Foot Ninjas charge at the Foot Bots.

"I can't believe we are helping Foot Ninja fight Foot Bots," Raph says.

"Believe it," I say. We continue fighting. I look above to see Bebop firing his stick goo at Shinigami.

"You are going to pay for going me girl," Bebop says as Shinigami dodges. I fire an arrow and it hits Bebop in the back. The arrow then sends electric shocks throughout Bebop's body; causing Bebop to fall to the ground. Shinigami then kicks Bebop in the face. Bebop pulls the arrow off of his back and turns invisible.

"Stop mashing buttons!" Karai yells. I look above to see her barely hanging on above nothing but Lava. I then get punched in the stomach by an Elite Foot Bot.

"Wait. I almost got it," Raph shouts. Then the rate the Elite Foot Bots were being built increased. I groan. "Maybe I don't got it," Raph says.

"Theirs's no maybe Raph," I say. I look around to see Raph, Shinigami, Leo, Mikey, all of the Foot Ninja and me were surrounded by Elite Foot Bots. _Karai's our last hope, _I think. Tiger Claw flies up to Karai. Tiger Claw fires at Karai. Karai dodges and then jumps onto the handle of a vat of Lava and attach an explosive. Tiger Claw hits Karai with a laser in the stomach. Karai falls off of her feet. Tiger Claw aims his laser gun at Karai now standing above her.

"Wrong move," Tiger Claw says. Karai pulls out a button. "what do you think you are doing?" Tiger Claw asks.

"This," Karai replies, pressing the button. All the explosives in the room explode; including the one on the vat that Karai and Tiger Claw get hit by. Karai slams into a wall and Tiger Claw falls to a platform below. The vat of Lava falls down and hits the pool of Lava causing a wave that hit the Elite Foot Bots. The Elite Foot Bots fall apart.

"Ninjas! Move!" Leo shouts. We run up to Karai.

"Stop them you fools!" Tiger Claw shouts, and Bebop and Rocksteady fire at us. Leo runs to Karai and puts his hand on her back.

"Karai," Leo says. She gets up and looks at Leo, revealing a burnt mark on her face.

"Thanks, Leo," Karai says. Leo picks Karai up bridal stile and we run out of the room. We land in the street below. Police cars pass us. Leo puts Karai back on her two feet.

"Let me look at it," Leo says. Karai walks away a bit; not looking at Leo.

"I'm fine," Karai replies. Karai turns her head sideways. Karai changes her skin to scales and her skin floats off in the air. Then the scales transform back to skin revealing the burn mark is gone. Karai turns to look at us directly.

"Wow," Mikey says.

"I told you it was dangerous," Leo says. Raph walks over to a manhole cover and lifts the lid.

"I told you I was fine," Karai replies. Mikey, Shinigami and me jumps down into the sewers. Karai, Leo and Raph jump in after us.

* * *

**How was that? Good? Bad? I would like feedback. Until next time, Ant-Boy out.**


	14. Chapter 14 The Super Shredder

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 14 The Super Shredder

I walk into the Turtles Lair. "Hey guys," I say. Leo, April, Mikey and Raph turn their gaze from the TV. They get up and walk over to me.

"Ollie! What up my brother!?" Mikey asks.

"A lot," I say. I turn my gaze away from them. "Nothing good," I add.

"Need to talk about it?" April asks.

"Seven weeks ago. A copycat vigilante arrived and was killing people on the list; people I visited as the Hood, and killed them. I looked into it and he then took hostages and, challenged me to face him alone. He placed explosives outside to make sure the police didn't get to close. I went in with a grappling arrow and thought this copycat archer to find out that he is a legitimate archer. After we battle each other for a bit he knocks me to the ground and he told me that he is hired by the man who wrote the list and he wants me dead. The copycat tried to unmask me and I stopped him by stabbing him in the foot. I escaped by jumping out of the building. I radioed Dig to help me before I fainted. When I woke up I was in a hospital for a 'motor cycle accident'. By the time I got out Walter, my stepfather, had mysteriously disappeared and know I don't know what to do. I've been trying to help my family threw…. Whatever this is," I say, looking up at the last part. "I temporarily quite being a vigilante but with a few friends help figured things out," I add.

"Oliver. Your one of us. If you need a hand, let us know; we'll help," Leo says. Splinter walks into the room.

"Appreciated," I say. Then the power turns off.

"What was that guys?" April asks.

"Not…. Sure," I say.

"I bet it is Donnie messing with some kind of experiment. Come on," Raph says as he, Leo, Mikey, April and me walk into Donnie's laboratory.

"Hey. Donnie, is the black out a side effect of one of your experiments?" I ask.

"I didn't do it. I am checking the grid now. There is a pretty big power outage, over ten city blocks, all the way up to Shredder's old lair," Donnie says as he works away on his laptop. Mikey gasps.

"Karai," Leo says.

"Go! See if she is alright," Splinter says. I flick my hood over my head.

"Hi sensei. Where on it," April says. Raph gets up from leaning against a wall, and spins his Sai.

"Meh. Probably a waste of time. Goodbye Bradford marathon," Raph says.

* * *

Scene change.

The Shellraiser stops in front of a giant man with metal spikes coming out of him and Tiger Claw who is holding Karai with chains. Tiger Claw pushes her. "What in the name of Lian Yu is that!?" I ask.

"Holy Cheesy balls. Is that some kind of Shredder clone mutant?" Mikey asks.

"No Mikey…. I think it's the Shredder himself," Donnie says as he presses buttons to reveal some sort of x-ray. Donnie then looks at Leo, who's sitting in the drivers set. "What do we do, Leo?" Donnie asks.

"We ram him obviously," Leo says. The Shellraiser drives at top speed at the Shredder. Shredder Catches the Shellraiser and lifts it.

"Tell your master I have my daughter back. If he wants to see her again, come to where I last defeated him," Shredder says. Shredder then hurls the Shellraiser into the other side of the street. Leo, Donnie, April, Mikey, Raph and me exit the Shellraiser. Shredder slashes the oil from the Shellraiser causing it to spark up in flames and the fire to creep over to the Shellraiser before engulfing it in fire. Leo, Donnie, Mikey, Raph, April and me run into the sewers.

* * *

Scene change.

April lies down on the couch. April groans in pain. "Are you okay, April?" Donnie asks.

"Ow," April says. Splinter walks over.

"What happened?" Splinter asks. April sits up.

"Shredder used mutagen," April says.

"He's turned into some kind of Super Shredder. He's got huge muscles and blades everywhere, like a buffed cheese crater," Mikey explains.

"He has her sensei," Donnie says.

"Miwa," Splinter says. Leo hands April an ice pack.

"He says he wants to meet you in the last place that he beat you; the sewers," Leo says.

"Obviously a trap," I say.

"Then let us make hast," Splinter says.

* * *

Scene change.

"Up ahead. It's not far," Donnie says.

"Stay diligent. The Shredder is clearly baiting us into a trap," Splinter says. We run off ahead.

"I feel like we are being watched," Mikey says. We stop in front of the end of a tunnel. April holds her crystal and closes her eyes.

"No one's inside," April says.

"Even so, be ready ninja," Splinter says. We walk into a room to see several gigantic pictures on hanging up. One of a baby girl, which I'm guessing is Karai. Another of two men standing side by side. One of a picture of an unknown woman and a picture of Shredder standing behind Karai.

"What the heck is this?" Raph asks.

"Ok this is weird," Mikey says. I can see emotions flowing out of Splinters face as he looks at the pictures.

"Psycho is more like it," Leo says.

"Gaze upon these images, Rat," Shredder's voice echo's through the room. "First you take Tang Shen away from me and then you steal my daughter." Metal bars drop behind us. Mikey jumps on them; useless trying to pull them off, and Raph helps to the same result.

"Show yourself, Saki!" Splinter shouts. April lets out a groan and rests her hand on her head before quickly removing it.

"Oh no," April says. April turns to Raph and Mikey. "Everyone look out!" April shouts. We see a flame coming through the tunnel we entered through and coming straight for us. We jump into the sewerage below. Flames cover the ground surrounding us. Leo, Mikey, Raph, Donnie, Splinter, April and me bob our heads up from under the sewerage. I look to see the pictures on fire.

"This way; hurry," Donnie says climbing up a ladder. Leo, Mikey, Raph, Donnie, April and me climb up it while Splinter watches a picture burn up in flames. Splinter eventually follows. Donnie opens a hatch and exits. Raph climbs over the ladder. "Look, more freaky photos," Raph says. I follow Raph and Donnie out with Mikey behind me. Mikey lets out a hum as he looks at the photos. Leo, Splinter and April climb out. We all walk over to some more photos. "This is the same subway station Karai held us captive, when she poisoned us," Donnie says. The photos light on fire. Mikey walks backwards.

"Oh man. This is totally horror movie style right here. What's next; a photo of splinter with his eyes 'x'ed out," Mikey says, before hitting something. Mikey turns around to see a picture of a man with his eyes 'x'ed out as Mikey put it. Mikey walked away from the photo which light on fire. "Oh snap. That's crazy, Yo," Mikey says. Splinter walks over to Mikey.

"You turn her against me. You brainwashed her. Karai is my daughter," Shredder's voice echo's across the room.

"How many lies can you tell yourself, Saki?" Splinter snaps back.

"Help!" Karai shouts from the distance. Then flames surrounded a path around us. "Just wait until I get free Shredder!" Karai shouts.

"Karai/ Miwa!" Leo and Splinter shout perspectively. Splinter runs in Karai's direction.

"Sensei!" Leo says, before he, April, Raph, Mikey, Donnie and me run after Splinter.

"Splinter! Splinter! Hold up! You'll need backup!" I shout. I past April, Leo, Mikey, Donnie and Raph and made my way next to Splinter. Splinter and me run into a room to see Karai chained up next to some more of the pictures.

"Father!" Karai shouts. The pictures light on fire. "It's a trap!" Karai shouts.

"I will not leave you!" Splinter replies.

"Behind you!" Karai shouts. Splinter turns around and gets in a battle stance and I slot an ordinary arrow into my bow. Shredder walks over to us. Splinter gasps at the sight.

"Saki, what have you done?" Splinter asks.

"I have molded myself into perfection, Rat-man," Shredder says.

"When I think of perfection, tin head, it often looks a lot less ugly," I say.

"You must be proud. You are finally a monster both inside and out," Splinter says, as Splinter and me circle Shredder.

"I wanted to see you fall, and finally your brainwashing will disappear, and she will remember it was I who raised her; it was I who made her who she is, I sacrificed everything for her out of absolute love," Shredder says.

"Father is right. Your transformation into a monster is complete," Karai says. I turn my gaze to her and then I turn my gaze back to Shredder. I slowly back away.

"See Yoshi. Even your allies cower away from me," Shredder says.

"Who says I'm cowering; I'm just putting enough distance between us so you can't stop me from doing this," I say, before I shifting the aim of my bow and firing. The arrow hits the chains holding Karai and the chains break. Karai falls to the ground next to me.

"Thanks," Karai says and I nod. Blades grow out of Shredder's wrists. Shredder then tries to stab Splinter. Splinter dodges. Shredder tries again and Splinter dodges. Splinter hits Shredder's arm with his staff to no affect. Splinter then pushes Shredder's arm out of the way and kicks Shredder in the face. No affect. Splinter kicks Shredder in the face again. No affect. Shredder and Splinter lung at each other trying to land a hit but both fail. Shredder turns around hits Splinter causing Splinter to be knocked to the wall. I slot an arrow in my bow. Shredder kicks Splinter. Karai and me both attack Shredder and he knocks both of us to the ground. Splinter gets up off of the ground. Shredder tries to punch Splinter but Splinter blocks the attack.

"You are deranged, Saki," Splinter says. "But I can help you; we can end this fight," Splinter says, as he dodges Shredders attacks.

"Now that I'm your master. You'll do anything to stop this," Shredder says, as he continues to attack Splinter. Splinter tries to leap away, but Shredder grabs Splinter's foot. Shredder bashes Splinter into a wall before releasing Splinter causing Splinter to bounce on the ground like a rag doll. Karai gasps as she tries and fails to get up. Splinter stumbles down. "It is time my revenge comes to forwishen!" Shredder shouts. Shredder leaps at Splinter. Splinter throws a smoke bomb at Shredder causing Shredder to miss his target. Splinter runs off into a tunnel. "Coward. Face me!" Shredder shouts. Shredder follows Splinter into the tunnel. Leo, Mikey, Donnie, Raph and April run over to Karai and me and help us up.

"Guys. Shredder is just too powerful. Splinter couldn't even beat him," Karai says.

"We saw what Shredder's become. What if we can't stop him. It's going to be like weeks before my latest batch of retro mutagen is ready," Donnie says.

"I can sense him, somewhere, deep underground, I think I can track him," April says.

"Then let's head down there and kick some bladed freak butt," Raph says. The lights turn out.

"Well that's not terrifying or anything," Mikey says. We can see the Elite Foot Bots above.

"Um, Leo. You have a plan?" Donnie asks. The Elite Foot Bots drop down and after about a minute of fighting we take down all of the Elite Foot Bots.

"I've got a fix on Splinter. He's in the under-city," April says.

"That's where he fought the Rat-King. Come on. I know a short cut," Donnie says, running. Leo, Mikey, Raph, April and me follow him. We enter the under-city.

"Super Shredder's kicking Sensei's tail in!" Mikey shouts.

"Come on!" Leo shouts as he and Mikey run towards Splinter and Shredder.

"Father!" Karai, who just entered the room, shouts. Splinter dodges Shredder's attack by jumping away. Karai, April, Raph, Donnie and me run towards Splinter.

"Listen Saki," Splinter says. Shredder leaps at Splinter and Splinter dodges by leaping away.

"I need nothing from you!" Shredder shouts. We jump over towards Splinter, when April stops jumping.

"Oh no," April says. Elite Foot Bots come crawling up to us from below. We knock them over with our attacks. Shredder knocks Splinter to a small bridge like thing. Shredder stomps on Splinters leg. Splinter lets out a scream.

"You die, and then all of your loved ones," Shredder says, kneeling close to Splinter's face. Splinter looks at Leo, Donnie, April, Mikey, Raph, Karai and me fight. Splinter grabs a throwing blade and throws it at an explosive causing the explosive to explode.

"Sensei," Donnie shouts. The expulsion causes the bridge thing that Splinter and Shredder are standing on to fall down. Shredder tries to leap away but Splinter jumps on Shredder's back to keep Shredder down.

"Saki. We die together," Splinter shouts. Splinter and Shredder fall down into a pit.

"Father!" Karai shouts.

"No!" Leo shouts. The Elite Foot Bots fire arrows at us.

"Everybody move," Raph shouts. We dodge the arrows and run behind a door and slam it shut.

"He has to be alive, right?" Leo says.

"That drop is to be at least a thousand feet down. Even he couldn't survive a fall like that," Donnie says.

"We have to keep going, for Splinter," Karai says. An explosion levels the door. Leo, Mikey, April, Donnie, Raph, Karai and me fall to the ground. We look up to see Bebop, Rocksteady and several Elite Foot Bots towering over us.

"Oh sewer apples," Mikey says.

To be continued…..

* * *

**Alight. How was that? Good? Bad? Any advice would be greatly appreciated. I will start adding Arrow episodes in at some point just not sure when. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	15. Chapter 15 the darkest plight

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything. Arrow characters belong to DC and tmnt belongs to someone, but I don't know who.**

**I hope you enjoy. On with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 15 darkest plight

"Ha, ha, you should have run while you had the chance. Now I will be doing all of the squishes," Rocksteady says.

"Wait we talked about this. I want to blast them!" Bebop says. Leo, Raph, Donnie, Karai, April and me hold our weapons up ready. "Yet comrade Bebop, I like the squishes. It's fun. You always do the blasts," Rocksteady says. Mikey gives us a look and Leo nods. Leo and Raph run off in a different direction.

"But guys. If you squish us. You….. won't get the secret information," Mikey says. Rocksteady and Bebop look at each other before turning back to Mikey.

"What do you mean, 'secret information'?" Rocksteady asks.

"There are some things you don't know about us," Mikey says. Bebop and Rocksteady lean in closer. "We have… Salmonella," Mikey says. Bebop and Rocksteady leap back and gasp.

"What? That's nasty," Bebop says.

"You turtles are being nasty gross," Rocksteady says. Bebop nods. Leo jumps on Bebop and Raph jumps on Rocksteady. I hear Elite Foot Bots coming and I fire arrows at the Elite Foot Bots. We battle the Foot Bots and Rocksteady and we eventually lose them.

* * *

Scene change.

Casey walks in the room. "Everyone can relax. Casey Jones is here. So what's the deal? Why did I get 127 emergency texts? Pizza delivery guy disappear again? No," Casey says.

"No. Splinter disappeared. He fell down a huge chasm in the undercity," I reply.

"Whoa. That's deep, yo," Casey says.

"I've definitely lost my mental connection with splinter. But that doesn't mean he's gone. We can't give up hope," April says.

"That's right. Splinter's still alive. He has to be. Right guys? Guys?" Mikey says.

"We're going back. We'll search every inch of that hole if we have to. And we'll stop anything that gets in our way," Leo says.

* * *

Time skip.

Donnie puts on this grappling back pack. Casey puts on his face paint. Raph puts his sais on the back of his belt. I grab my quiver filled with a mix of Fugitoid's arrows and my ordinary arrows. Karai puts her sword on her belt. April pulls out her Tessen. Mikey puts on a bug costume. Raph removes the ears of Mikey's costume. Leo puts his kabana's on his back. "Wait, dudes! How come the B team has to do this mission?" Mikey asks.

"We'll if you'd like to face super shredder, we can always switch places," I reply.

"Spelunking it is," Mikey says.

"So if Shredder is alive and his goons show up…..," April says.

"We'll be ready. For sensei," Raph says, putting his hand out. Everyone else puts their hand over Raph's and shout, "For sensei!"

Scene change.

"I'll stay here on look out. The rest of you. Hurry up. Master Splinter needs you," Leo says. Donnie, Mikey, Raph and Casey run off into a pipe while April, Karai and me stay with Leo.

"We'll stay here Leo," April says.

"You need us. If Shredder survived, you can't take him alone," Karai says.

"Well, thanks for the vote of confidence," Leo replies.

"Don't worry. I doubt any of us could defeat Shredder by themselves," I say. Karai and April nod.

* * *

Time skip.

"Their coming. They'll be here any minute," April says.

"We need to think. We won't be able to stall them long enough with just fighting skills," I say.

"We bait them to the surface," Leo says.

"No, we take them down on the surface. We finish them both," Karai says. We hear a Tiger growl. April gasps. "Here they come," Karai says. Tiger Claw and Shredder exit a pipe which is a distance away from us.

"Master Shredder," Tiger Claw says. Tiger Claw points at Karai. "Karai!" Tiger Claw shouts. "Leo, April, Karai and me run.

"I want the Turtle and Hood. You destroy the girl. Save me Karai," I over hear Shredder saying. Tiger Claw pulls out his guns and fires. We climb up a ladder and exit on the surface. We climb up the side of a building.

"Did we lose 'em?" Karai asks.

"Um, I don't think so," April says. April gasps. "Huh. Look out!" April shouts. Tiger Claw jumps onto the same building we are on and bashes Leo and me off of the building with a single blow. Leo and me land on a pile of garbage bags. We feel the ground shake and look to where it is coming from to see Shredder marching towards us.

"This is gonna hurt," Leo says. Shredder throws Leo and me into a car. I hear people scream as Shredder comes into their sight. Shredder picks Leo up and starts squishing him.

"Goodbye, turtle," Shredder says. I fire an arrow at Shredder but it bounces off of Shredder's body.

"Shredder!" April shouts as she jumps on top of a car. Karai drops down from the building, now standing on the opposite side as April. Karai grabs out her sword.

"Shredder! Let him go, freak," Karai shouts. Shredder throws Leo to the ground like a rag doll. Shredder growls and approaches Karai.

"Do not disrespect me, daughter," Shredder says. A fish market trailer flies at Shredder. It hits Shredder and bounces off of him. April, who's behind Shredder, levitates a bin and a mail box. Shredder turns around and claps causing a wave that knocks April to the ground. Shredder approaches April who's lying helplessly on the ground. Karai pounces at Shredder and slashes her sword against him but it doesn't hurt him.

"Ha! I just need to find a soft spot, monster!" Karai shouts. Shredder tries to hit Karai but she dodges. I get up and fire two electric arrows at Shredder but Shredder just pulls them out; showing no sign that he even felt it. Karai jumps on Shredder's back and then stabs him in the neck. Karai then jumps off of Shredder. Shredder knocks Karai to the ground. Shredder kicks me causing me to roll across the floor. Shredder charges at me but April gets in front of Shredder and uses her powers to lift the Shredder. April then throws shredder back psychically. An oil tank then hits Shredder and causes it to explode. Shredder breaks out of the oils trucks debris.

"Now! I will crush the life out of all of you," Shredder says. Shredder then picks up the damaged oil truck and throws it at Karai, April and me. The oil truck stops and starts to levitate just above Karai. April starts to groan. She falls down to her knees. Then her eyes turn blue and her hair starts floating. April psychically throws the oil truck at Shredder. Shredder bashes the oil truck away. Shredder rushes at Leo and hits Leo.

"Leo!" Karai shouts. Shredder picks Leo up and slams Leo to the floor. "Stop! You can do something good for once, Saki. Something without malice. Something without the need for revenge," Karai pleads.

"Karai," Shredder says. Shredder retracts his blades. "I-I never meant to hurt you," Shredder says. Shredder walks towards Karai. "Please," Shredder says. Shredder offers his hand. "Call me father," Shredder says. Karai takes a quick glance at Leo who is crawling on the floor and then a glance at me as I struggle to my feet. Karai turns back to looking at Shredder. "Not Saki," Shredder says.

"You were never my father!" Karai shouts. Karai punches Shredder in the heart. Shredder shouts and groans. Shredder spits out Mutagen. One of Shredder's hands shrivel up.

"No! Not Now," Shredder says as he retreats. Karai picks up her sword. "Not now!" Shredder shouts. Karai charges at Shredder but ice bullets hit the ground and they make a wall; shielding Shredder.

"No!" Karai shouts. A van pulls up in front of Shredder and Tiger Claw exits.

"Come, master! Hurry!" Tiger Claw says.

We can't let them escape!" Karai shouts.

"Karai. Leo's in no shape. We need to get him back to the lair," April says, kneeling next to Leo. Karai puts her sword away as she looks at Leo. Karai then turns to watch Tiger Claw's van drive off.

"Your right. Next time," Karai says. April and Karai help Leo off of the ground.

* * *

**Okay, how was that? Please review. Until next time, Ant-boy out. **


	16. Chapter 16 Tale of Tiger Claw

**Disclaimers: I don't own these characters; they either belong to Marvel or whoever owns the TMNT**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 16 Tale of Tiger Claw

I walk in the room quietly to see Leo, Mikey, Raph, Donnie and Casey with their weapons and surrounding Splinter. April just watches from a distance. "Master, I think you forgot your sword," Leo says.

"Perhaps I don't need a sword," Splinter says. Splinter puts his hand down his shirts collar and the turtles, April and Casey gasp. Splinter pulls out a water bottle. _This is going to be interesting, _I think. Splinter unscrews the lid and starts drinking. Leo looks at Raph and Raph shrugs. Splinter starts to get dizzy and fall off balance.

"Goongala!" Casey shouts before charging at Splinter. Splinter watches Casey's approach. Casey swings his bat at Splinter but Splinter dodges and again and again. Then Splinter bashes his body against Casey knocking Casey into Raph. Raph pushes Casey out of his way. Raph lets out a battle scream as he charges at Splinter. Splinter dodges all of Raph's attacks and then shakes Raph. Raph starts getting dizzy. Splinter spins Raph and lets him go. Raph spins and falls onto of Casey, who is lying on the ground. Mikey spins his nunchaku and lets out a battle cry. Splinter does these odd movements before stopping and pointing at Mikey. Splinter let's out a burp.

"Ew," Mikey says. Mikey spins his Nunchaku as he charges at Splinter. Mikey swings his Nunchaku in an attempt to hit Splinter but he dodges Mikey's attack by running backwards. This keeps on happening until Splinter hits the wall. "Ah! Ah!" Mikey says. Splinter then bends in front of Mikey and walks forward causing Mikey to run backwards until Mikey trips over. Donnie sneaks up behind Splinter and swings his Bo staff at him. Splinter dodges by dropping to the floor. Splinter then crawls under Donnie's legs and grabs Donnie's feet. Splinter gets up off of the floor forcing Donnie to let go of his Bo staff and force him on his two hands as Splinter carries him by holding his feet. Splinter moves forwards and backwards causing Donnie to try to walk with his hands. Splinter then kicks Donnie into Mikey who is trying to get up off the ground. Splinter drinks out of his water bottle. Leo charges at Splinter pointing his sword at his master but Splinter jumps in the air to dodge it. Splinter lands on top of Leo and grabs onto his son and starts shaking Leo. Leo screams as he starts to get dizzy and drops his sword. Splinter then grabs Leo's head and spits the water from the water bottle into Leo's face. Splinter jumps off of Leo just before Leo falls to the ground. The turtles crawl over to Splinter and then kneel.

"Unorthodox methods may sometimes be necessary in order to defeat your enemy. Yet you should always be prepared for your enemy to do the same. Therefore, you all must learn to hone your intuition," Splinter says. Splinter burps. "Leo and Mikey have the strongest ability to sharpen their intuition. Anger clouds too much of Raphael's foresight. Donatello's too grounded in his rational mind. Only April and Oliver's intuition is near perfection. Casey your intuition is basically 0.0," Splinter explains.

"Casey Jones is a born warrior. I got ton of intuition, yo," Casey says. I slap him on the back of the head. "Ah!" Casey shouts.

"Did you intuit that?" Splinter asks. Donnie and me laugh. Splinter stands up. "Now you have graduated into the next Dan," Splinter says. Casey gets behind splinter and aims his bat at him. "There is nothing to give you, only wisdom; listen to the silent part of yourself, which was never born into the world," Splinter says. Splinter uses his tail to trip Casey over.

"Whoa! That is deep, yo. See, Raph, I got insight into the knowledge Splinter just dropped 'cause I'm more spiritual than you," Mikey says. April gasps and her Tessen falls to the ground. We all rush to April's side. April screams.

"April!" Donnie shouts. "What happened?" Donnie asks.

"I had a premonition of some kind. There were these twin blades," April says. April turns to me. "Ollie, you need to be careful. Very careful," April says.

"Okay. I'll be careful," I say.

* * *

Scene change.

Donnie plays with a device on April's head. April yawns. Donnie looks at his clipboard. "Your power levels are augmented, but definitely not as powerful as they were when you had the crystal," Donnie says.

"You up for patrol, April? We're searching for any leads to help find Super Shredder's new lair," Leo asks, as Leo, Raph, Mikey and Casey enter. April sits up off of her chair and puts the device on Donnie like a hat.

"I'm good to go," April says.

"All right. Raph, you're with Ollie. Mikey and Casey, with me. April with Donnie," Leo says before he, Raph, Mikey, April and me exit the room.

"Aw," Casey says.

* * *

Scene change.

Raph and me are sitting in a go cart like vehicle. "Raph, Ollie, fast unknown object heading your way," Leo says through the comms. A blur rushes through the road and a gust of air follows it.

"Whoa! Ah! Donnie, April, lock on my T-phone signal and get over here," Raph says, before driving after the blur.

Scene change.

Raph and me sneak into the room as a fox lady steal these twin blades off a display case. "Drop the blades, sweetheart," Raph says. The fox girl turns around to face us and walks a few steps towards us and out of the shadow.

"My name is Alopex, turtle boy," the fox girl says. I snort.

"It's Raphael! Now put 'em down," Raph says.

"Well, Raphael," Alopex says and then she turns to me. "And the Hood, allow me to give you a history lesson on the Blades of Vengeance. Centuries ago, the blade was owned by twin sisters. They used the blade against an evil warlord who slain their family. The blades cursed any man who was even scratched by their steel," Alopex explains.

"Like Raphael said, you ain't going nowhere with those blades," I say.

"You can't stop me," Alopex says. I sigh and I slot an arrow in my bow and aim it at Alopex

"Alopex, you have failed this city!" I shout. I fire an arrow but Alopex catches it easily. Alopex then hits me at super speed several time, each time stealing a piece of equipment my voice filter, my hood, my bow, etcetera. Alopex, who is holding my voice filter says, "What the heck is this junk." I grab out a costume arrow and throw it at Alopex. The arrow sticks to Alopex and sends electric currents throughout her body. Alopex removes the arrow and growls at me. "Filthy normal," Alopex says. Alopex then punches me repeatedly at super speed. She then cuts me with the blades she stole, which knocked me into a wall. Alopex defeated Raph and held her weapon up ready to land the final blow when she stops. "He's here," Alopex says before running off.

* * *

Scene change.

"What the heck was that?" Donnie asks.

"Mutant Fox, dude," Mikey says.

"Her name is Alopex," Raph says. April see's the scratch on my face.

"Ollie, what happened?" April asks.

"I got cut by one of those blade she stole, but it's just a scratch," I say.

"You got to be more careful," April says.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," I say.

"Ollie!" Raph shout. Raph knocks me to the ground and out of the way of a falling air conditioner.

"I think I jinxed myself," I say. April punches me in the shoulder.

* * *

Scene change.

"This is going to take a while. Alopex, literally blow us off the road," Donnie says as he tinkers with one of his broken vehicles. Raph pats Chompy, who is nibbling some pizza.

"That Alopex is really something," Raph says. Raph picks Chompy up but she is no Mona Lisa," Raph says. Raph grabs a slice of Pizza and eats it.

"So, check it out: the blades Alopex stole really are said to be cursed but it doesn't say what the curse is," Leo, who is on Donnie's computer, says. Splinter enters the room holding a scroll looking thing.

"Because they are only known to ninja. These are the Cursed Blades of Vengeance. A person wounded by them, even the smallest cut, will be cursed to fatal misfortune," Splinter explains.

"That explains why the air conditioner fell on me, great," I say. Mikey pulls back a leaver and a shuriken flies out. The shuriken bounces off of the walls before flying at me. I grab the shuriken just in front of my face.

"Whoa! It's the curse," Mikey says.

"Um! Splinter! Do you know if there is a way to remove it?" I ask.

"According to lore, the only way to remove the curse is to use the blade on the one who inflicted the curse, passing it back to them," Splinter explains.

"Then let's go Fox hunting," Leo says.

* * *

Scene change.

"Alopex should be just up ahead," Donnie says. Then a truck rams into us. The Shellraiser tumbles but we luckily land on the wheels.

"Hey," We hear someone say. We hear knocking on the door. "Are you alright in there?" the person asks. Mikey opens the door.

"It's all good, bra. We're cool," Mikey says before closing the door. The Shellraiser drives off. _I wonder what that man must be thinking, _I think.

"You are going to get us all killed. You should have stayed home, Ollie!" Raph shouts.

"I'm the one who has to cut Alopex to pass the curse, plus if I went home I'd probably get my whole family killed, or at least what's left of it," I say.

* * *

Scene change.

We fight Alopex and April levitates the blades which Alopex is holding causing her to levitate too. "What is going on?" Alopex asks.

"That's what we want to know. Talk," April replies.

"I'm on a mission to destroy the one mutant who ruined my life. Tiger Claw. My brother," Alopex explains. We all gasp.

"Oh snap," Casey says.

"Brother?" Mikey asks.

"It's his fault we were mutated. And then he turned us to a life of crime. He made me do terrible things to people," Alopex says. Alopex looks away.

"Alopex, our sensei once told us that revenge just leads to more pain," Leo says. Alopex then snags a throwing blade with her foot and throws it at April. April uses her psychic power to catch the throwing blade; in turn causing Alopex to drop to the floor. Alopex kicks Leo and April at super speed and then runs on top of the Shellraiser.

"I want my brother to feel that pain. With these blades, I will take more than his tail," Alopex says.

"We aren't your enemy, Alopex. Please, help me lift this curse," I beg.

"The only way is to use the blade against me or destroy the steel. And until I have my revenge on my brother, that will not happen," Alopex says. Alopex runs off at super speed. Leo opens the door to the Shellraiser.

"Come on, every second we waist, Ollie could end up street pizza," Leo says. April, Casey, Donnie, Raph and me enter.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm, one of my favorite kinds of pizza," Mikey says, before climbing in the Shellraiser, followed by Leo.

* * *

Scene change

We look to see Alopex in an energy net and Tiger Claw holding one of the Blades of Vengeance. "Sister, all I ever tried to do was protect you from a world that will never except us. You leave me no choose except to destroy you," Tiger Claw says. Tiger Claw attempts to swing his blade at Alopex but my arrow hits his hand causing him to drop the blade. "Ah! What?" Tiger Claw says before turning to see the turtles and me. We jump at him and knock Tiger Claw to the ground and wrap chains around him. April and Casey disable the robot that is powering the energy net around Alopex and Alopex drops on her two feet. "Ah! Get these chains off of me you turtle scum!" Tiger Claw shouts.

"Thank you," Alopex says.

"We helped save you. Now we need your help to save one of us," Leo says. Alopex considers everything for a few seconds before handing me the blade.

"Thanks," I say. Then Rocksteady fires lasers at us from the other side of the ally.

"Ah! Now you will all be destruction," Rocksteady says. We all jump out of the way.

"I'll handle the laser," Alopex says. She runs at Rocksteady and kicks him in the face, knocking him to the ground. I start bashing the blade against a pole in an attempt to break it. Tiger Claw breaks out of his chains. Tiger Claw flies over the top of me and snatches the blade from me. Tiger Claw tries to hit Alopex with the blade but she dodges. I run after Tiger Claw. Something knocks me to the ground and the blade slips out of my grip and falls far away. Bebop de-cloaks.

"You can't touch what you can't see. Hee hee," Bebop exclaims. Mikey jumps on Bebop and knocks him to the floor. Mikey and Bebop fight. Alopex tries to hit Tiger Claw with her blades but Tiger Claw blocks them with his sword. Tiger Claw tries to pull out one of his guns but April uses her psychic abilities to steal it off of him.

"Ah! Oh, no you don't," April says. April fires the gun and Tiger Claw blocks it with the Blade of Vengeance that he is carrying. The blade freezes. Alopex knocks the blade out of Tiger Claws hands and it hits the wall and shatters.

"That's it," I say. I look to see where the other Blade of Vengeance is, to see that it is on the other side of the battle field. I rush as fast as I can towards the blade. Rocksteady falls unconscious in front of me and I jump over him. Tiger Claw fire a laser at me and Raph takes the shot for me. Shuriken fly at me but April uses her powers to stop them. Mikey ducks my head, making me dodge Tiger Claw, who tried to ram me while flying. Tiger Claw fires a laser beam that hits the ground behind me and causes an explosion that knocks me to the ground. I grab the blade before sliding across the floor. "I got it!" I shout, raising the blade in the air. April shoots the blade with Tiger Claw's frost gun. I smash the blade against the ground causing it to break. "The curse is gone," I say. I sigh. "What a relief," I add. I then see Alopex dodging tiger claw's blast from his spare frost gun. Alopex grabs a frost bullet and throws it back at Tiger Claw, hitting his arm. Alopex then knocks Tiger Claw to the ground, shattering the ice on his arm. Alopex holds her blades near Tiger Claw's neck. Tiger Claw lets out a growl.

"You're the only family I have left. Walk away from your wicked path or next time, there is no mercy," Alopex says. Alopex backs away from Tiger Claw. "You've been warned," Alopex says, before she turns her back and walks off. Tiger Claw grabs his gun and grows a wicked smirk.

"Alopex!" I shout. Tiger Claw picks up his gun and fires. Alopex dodges the frost bullet and charges at Tiger Claw. Alopex cuts Tiger Claw's hand off causing him to scream in pain. Raph, Donnie and Leo gasp.

"Holy chalupa!" Mikey shouts.

"Never forget, I could have taken your life," Alopex says. Alopex speeds off. Bebop and Rocksteady rush to Tiger Claw's side.

"Hurry T.C. We'll get you all fixed up," Bebop says, as he and Rocksteady help Tiger Claw to his feet. Bebop gets a clear view of Tiger Claw's arm. "Oh man. That's nasty, yo," Bebop says. They walk off.

"Dude's there getting away," Mikey says.

"Let them go. Tiger Claw will never forget this lesson," Donnie says.

"Yeah, and he will never be able to clap again," Raph says.

"Come on team, let's go home," Leo says, as he puts his katanas on his back. _Maybe I should take a page out of Alopex's book and give my mother the benefit of a doubt,_ I think. I smile. _Yeah, maybe something good came out of this, _I think.

* * *

**Alright. Alopex will appear again but it'll be a lot later in this series of mine. Also, what do you think about me doing Karai, Shinigami and Oliver in a threeway relationship. I got the idea and I'm thinking about doing it. Please tell me what you think in a review and thank you for reading. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	17. Chapter 17 Requiem

**Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Characters. They belong to DC or other company that I don't know of.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 17 Requiem

I look at my phone to see a message. 'Hey. Ollie, there's a party at the mutanimals, want to come?' Mikey's text says.

'Be right there,' I reply with a text. I start to walk out of the foundry.

"Wait! Oliver where are you going?" Dig asks. I turn to face Dig.

"To see some friends," I say.

"In your suit?" Dig asks, confused.

"They kind of know my secret," I say. Felicity spins her chair to look at us.

"Wait, I thought only me and Dig knew?" Felicity asks.

"So did I," Dig says, folding his arms. I sigh.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't think you'd believe me," I say. Felicity raises an eyebrow.

"Believe what?" Felicity says.

"Is this an interrogation?" I ask.

"Don't avoid the question," Dig says.

"They're… not normal, I couldn't explain it even if I wanted too and I don't want to miss the party, so….," Oliver says.

"… Then why don't we come with, Dig and me don't get out enough, and we can meet these friends of yours," Felicity says. I groan. "Presides, if you don't I'll just track you, and follow you," Felicity adds.

"Fine, you can come, as long as you promise not to scream as soon as we meet them," I say. Dig and Felicity look at me questioningly, before nodding. I sigh. "I'm so going to regret this." I say to myself.

* * *

Scene change.

We arrive to see that the ware house is on fire. I rush into the building. I search through the room. I see Leo, Splinter, Raph, Mikey, Donnie, April and Casey run in the room. April and Casey help Leather Head carry Mondo Gecko out of the burning room. I help Leo and Splinter search the room for Karai. We find Karai under debris, not moving. "Splinter, is she," Leo says. The we here a noise above and see more things are about to fall on top of us. We carry Karai out of there. Splinter lies her body on the ground. Leo kneels on the ground next to her and give her CPR. Karai starts coughing. Karai opens her eyes. Karai groans. "Karai!" Shinigami shouts. She runs over to Karai. "You saved her, Leonardo. Shredder doesn't care about using Karai as bait anymore. He wants us all died," Shinigami says. Sirens go off.

"The ambulances are coming. Can you wait with her Shinigami?" Splinter asks. Shinigami nods.

"Dig, Felicity, stay here, I'll meet you at the hospital and explain things when I get back," I say to them. Splinter gets up and looks at a hole in a wall.

"I see two clear trails leading off in two opposite directions. Raphael, April, Casey, Slash and Ollie will come with me. Leonardo, you will lead Donatello, Michelangelo, and Leather Head in that direction," Splinter says, pointing. "Take the Shellraiser. The rest of us will travel on foot," Splinter says. Leo walks over to Splinter.

"Sensei. That's not a good idea. We should all stick together if we want to take Shredder down," Leo says.

"Leonardo, remember what I said earlier in the dojo. From your heart," Splinter says. Splinter, Raphael, April Casey, Slash and me run off.

* * *

Scene change.

Splinter, Raphael, April, Casey, Slash and me run and jump from building to building. Splinter puts his hand out and we all stop running. "The shredder," Splinter says looking at a building with 'Wolf Hotel' written on it. Splinter points at the building. "He is atop that building," Splinter says.

"That's where we thought him for the first time," Raph says.

"And that's where we take him down once and for all," Slash says.

* * *

Scene change.

We climb up the stairs of the building. April and Casey start panting. "Why couldn't we take the elevator? at least me and April?" Casey asks.

"Na. You needed the excise," I quip.

"Quiet, Shredder is near," Splinter says. Raph grabs out his sais. I slot an arrow into my bow. Casey flips his mask down.

"Oh, man, I sense it. He's close," April says. Shredder jumps from a floor below, through the ceiling and lands in front of us.

"Hamato Yoshi. At last, my nightmares shall end, for tonight, you will perish," Shredder says.

"Indeed. I will end your nightmares, Saki. Permanently," Splinter says. Splinter pulls out his weapons. Splinter and Shredder charge at each other. Splinter tries to stab Shredder in the head but Shredder knocks Splinter to the ground. Shredder tries to smash Splinter multiple times but Splinter scurries away. Shredder grabs Splinters tail and throws Splinter. Splinter catches himself just before he falls off the side of a building. Shredder charges at Splinter but Slash hits Shredder with his mace. Shredder punches Slash and then throws him off the side of the building. Casey fires explosive photon pucks at Shredder and Raph punches Shredder in the face. I fire arrows at Shredder that bounce off of him. Shredder then tries to stab Raph but Raph blocks Shredder's blade hands with his sais. Casey hits Shredder in the back of the head with his bat. Shredder turns to Casey and Raph jumps on Shredders back and stabs him. Shredder grabs Raph and throws Raph on the ground in front of him. Shredder repeatedly punches Raph, and then kicks him, causing Raph to tumble towards the edge of the building. Casey jumps in front of Raph, trying to catch him, but instead gets knocked over the edge of the building.

"Casey!" April shouts. I hear a grappling hook. I sigh. April levitates several objects and I slot an arrow. I fire my arrows while April throws levitated objects at Shredder. Shredder fires a blade at April causing her to fall to the floor and then me.

* * *

Time skip. **(Sorry to those who haven't seen the episode before but I'm skipping most of the rest of the battle scene because I don't want to just copy it. If you want to see it watch the episode, Requiem, season 4 episode 25) **

Splinter knocks Shredder off of the side of the building. "Yes! You did it, Sensei," Raph cheers.

"My family," Splinter says.

"Oh, no. Splinter!" April shouts. Shredder stabs Splinter through the chest. Splinter gasps for air.

"Father!" Raph shouts.

"Splinter!" April and me shout. Splinter stops gasping.

"And now, Hamato Yoshi dies!" Shredder says, before tossing Splinter off the edge of the building. April, Raph, and me scream.

"I have claimed my victory. No more will you haunt me, rat," Shredder says. April's hair starts levitating. She sends out a psychic wave that blasts Shredder off the building. We run down to the bottom of the building to see Leo, Donnie, and Mickey crying next to Splinter's motionless body. Leo and Donnie pick up Splinter's body and we all follow them, into the Shellraiser. We drive off.

* * *

**Well, the season finale of both shows are approaching, I'm going to finish off ninja turtles and then I am going to do the last few episodes of Arrow. Please give me any advice you can think of. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	18. Chapter 18 Owari

**Disclaimers: I own nothing. The characters belong to their owners.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 18 Owari

I rush into the hospital. I see Dig and Felicity. I rush over to them. "Oliver you have a lot of explaining to do," Felicity says.

"Where's Karai?" I ask.

"Oliver, are you alright. You seem distressed," Dig says.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell her," I say.

"Tell her what?" Felicity asks.

"That her father was just murdered," I say.

"I could tell her if you need to," Dig says.

"No it'd be better that she hears it from a friend," I say.

"Her room is that way," Felicity says, pointing at a room.

"Thanks," I say. I walk over to the room Felicity points to. I open the door. I see Karai with her eyes closed. "Karai? Karai, are you awake?" I ask. She opens her eyes. "H-how are you doing?" I ask, stuttering a bit.

"He's gone, isn't he?" Karai says. I look down at the ground. "I had a dream that Splinter is gone," Karai says.

"Yes, Karai, I'm so sorry. I-I couldn't save him," I say. I look up to see Karai trying her hardest to fold back the tears. "Karai, listen, um, Shredder's alive. Slash told me that you know where his lair is," I say.

"I wanted to help bring him down," Karai says. I smile weakly at her.

"I know, but the longer we wait the more chance Shredder kills someone else. You, April's dad, Casey's family, my family," I say. I sigh. "Please, Karai," I say.

"It's twenty meter's north of here," Karai says. Karai grabs my hand. "And Ollie, give him hell for me," Karai says.

"I promise," I say. "For Splinter," I say. Karai nods, with a few tears down her eyes. I walk out and to Dig and Felicity. "I have a funeral I have to attend, so, if you want answers, come with me, I'll explain on the way," I say. Dig, Felicity, and me get in a car and drove off. I explained everything to them as I drove to the farm. We go to the farm for Splinter's funeral. After Splinter's funeral we go to the Lair. The turtles, Casey and April get in new costumes** (If haven't seen the episode and want to know what they look like, look up TMNT Owari turtles, it's exactly the same except Leo doesn't have a bow and arrow since Ollie is here). **

"Okay, based on Karai's intel, Shredder has a secret mansion in the middle of the woods right here," Leo says, pointing at a map. "It's heavily fortified, and there are traps and foot bots everywhere. We'll have to keep on our toes," Leo says.

"Some of us only have three toes, so, I hope that's cool," Mikey says.

"Eh, five toes are way doper," Casey says. I roll my eyes at the two.

"What if we had six," Mikey says. Raph pushes Mikey. "Hey!" Mikey shouts. Raph puts his hand in the middle.

"Let's take Shredder down," Raph says. Everyone except Dig **(Felicity is in the Arrow Cave setting up the computers so she can help Ollie, and the Turtles) **put their hands on top of Raph's.

"Booyakasha!" we all shout, as we lift our hands in the air.

* * *

Scene change.

"This is it, team. Shredder's mansion is just beyond these woods," Leo says. We run through the woods until we get ambushed by foot bots. A foot bot kicks Casey in the back and Donnie cuts it in half. Foot bots on the tree aim bow and arrows at us and fire. April uses her psychic power to stop them midair and then return them back to themselves. I fire ordinary arrows at the foot bots. Leo slices them. Mikey takes down the last foot bot.

"Ha! These were a piece of cake and as easy as pie. Mmm, so hungry," Mikey says. I smile.

"Yeah, at this rate, we've got no problemo," Raph says, chucking a foot bot part away. Then Elite foot bots come out of nowhere.

"Huh? One of us had to say something, didn't they," Donnie says. We run as the Elite foot bots try to disintegrate us with their laser eyes. I fire several arrows at one of the Elite foot bots. The Elite foot bot gets sliced in half by one behind it. That Elite foot bot flies at us. We stop at the end of the cliff. "Felicity, any way you can stop the Elite foot bots, do it now," I say.

"On it," Felicity replies, through the ear piece. We stop in front of the edge of a cliff. We look down to see water below. We turn to face the foot bots. The Elite foot bots push us over the edge. We land with a splash.

"Yes! Ah, nice. I love water!" Mikey exclaims. A mutant fish surfaces from the water.

"Fishface!" Raph shouts.

"Do not call me that! Welcome tartarugas. I will slap you like a salamander! I will fin you like a flounder! I will give you bass to mouth!" Fishface shouts. Fishface swims under the water. We then see Raph getting dragged down.

"After him!" Leo orders. We all follow Raph. Elite foot bots attack us. The Elite Foot bots suddenly stop. Leo, Mikey, Donnie, April, Casey and me surface. We look to see Raph standing on the beach, towering over Fishface.

"Did it work?" Felicity asks.

"Yes, yes it did. Good job Felicity," I say.

"You dirty scoundrel," Fishface says as he gasps for air. We walk over to Raph.

* * *

Scene change.

We sneak through this medical room. We remove the blanket on the bed to reveal two blankets shaped as a man. "Huh?" I ask. We then see a fly mutant crawling on the ceiling. It sits acid at us as it flies around the room. The fly mutant stops flying.

"Foolzz, there izz nothing you can do againzzt the Zzuper Shredder. He izz perfection itzzelf," the fly mutant says. Mikey snags a chemical in a jar thingy off of Donnie's belt. "My boy Shredder izz going to make you," the fly mutant says. Mikey throws the jar at the fly mutant and the chemicals in the jar splash all over the fly mutant.

"Eat retro-mutagen, Buxton Bugbrain!" Mikey exclaims.

"Buzz, it's Baxter you, huh?" the fly mutant says as it notices its hands are changing. "No, no, bzz," Baxter says as he changes back to human. Baster looks to see his hand. "I'm, I'm human again? You guys turned me back?" Baxter asks.

"Yeah dude! Are you happy or what?" Mikey says.

"You jerk! I liked being a fly. Why do you think I never demutated myself? Sure, I was super disgusting, but I was smarter, faster, stronger. People liked me as a bug! You morons, I oughta," Baxter says. Mikey punches him.

"You're welcome," Mikey says.

"Michel, that retro-mutagen was made for Super Shredder. I only have one dose left now, thanks!" Donnie says.

"Sorry, D. But he didn't even say thank you! How ungrateful can you be?" Mikey says.

"Super Shredder is close by, I can feel him. Let's make our way up," April says. We all run off.

* * *

Scene change.

We enter a dojo. "Aw look at this. They think their entering the Dragon. Whoo-hoo! Yeah!" Bebop says. Bebop and Rocksteady decloak and the lights turn on. "Turtles be tripping! You seriously think you can sneak up on us in our house! This is our house!" Bebop shouts.

"Oh great! Figures Bacon and Bonehead would be here," Casey says.

"Hey, we are the Bebop and the Rocksteady, not Bacon and the bonehead!" Rocksteady shouts.

"Shut up, Bonehead! Check it out, Turtles: our state of the art super dope training facility. And guess what? It's programmed to eliminate freaky-deaky turtles like you!" Bebop says, walking closer.

"Da, and teeny tiny teenage friends," Rocksteady says. Then Bebop presses a button and laser canons aim at us. They fire at us. We dodge.

"Felicity. Help!" I shout. I dodge the lasers.

"Bingo!" Felicity exclaims. The lasers then turn on Bebop and Rocksteady.

"Not that I'm not glad, but what just happened?" Raph asks.

"That would be me! I hacked that device like I did those robots outside!" Felicity says, through the speakers next to the security camera.

"She's so awesome," Donnie says. April crosses her arms.

"You know she can hear you," I say, pointing to the security camera. Donnie punches me in the arm. I laugh.

* * *

Scene change.

We fight Tiger Claw. He presses a button that causes us to fall down a trap door. We land in skeletons. Tigers approach us. Tiger Claw, with his jetpack flies above us. "Beautiful, are they not? A tiger can eat fifty pounds of meat in a night," Tiger Claw says. The tigers roar. Mikey throws a smoke bomb at a tiger.

"Run!" I shout. We run for our lives. We hit a dead end. The tigers charge at us.

"April, some mind thingy?" Raph asks.

"Yeah, good call," April says. April creates this bubble around us and the bubble rises with us inside it. Tiger Claw flies at us firing with his ice and laser guns. "I can't hold it any longer, guys!" April shouts. The bubble pops. I fire an arrow that hits Tiger Claw's jetpack.

"What my rocket!" Tiger Claw shout. Tiger Claw falls to the ground. "Whoa!" Tiger Claw shouts. We all use a grappling hook/arrow. We climb up the side of the building. We see someone. Leo grimaces.

"Shredder," Leo says. Shredder throws a burning object and it knocks April, Casey and me off the side of the building as well as lighting the side of the building on fire. April uses her powers to slow the fall. I watch the battle and see them try to use the retro-mutagen to cure Shredder, but it had no effect on him. Donnie gets knocked off the side of the mansion. April uses her powers to catch him.

"I gotcha, D!" April says.

"Thanks, April. Better get back up there," Donnie says. April walks over to him.

"Hold up, D. The fire's out of control! And I don't have the strength to levitate you," April says.

"I'm going up there," I say. I fire one of Fugitoid's special arrows and it pull shots a grappling hook at me that pulls me up to it. I hit the fire and part of my suit lights on fire.

"Ollie! Have you lost your mind!" Donnie asks.

"Maybe," I reply. I run to the top of the building. Shredder holds Leo.

"You're a monster, a demon. Is that your destiny?" Leo asks. Shredder looks away.

"No, I, I," Shredder says. Leo tries to stab Shredder with his sword but Shredder catches his wrist stopping him. Shredder twists Leo's wrist, causing him to drop his blade. Shredder punches Leo and Leo falls off the edge of the building. I look at Leo, who is caught by April. I look to see, Leo, April, Casey, Donnie, Mikey and Raph on the ground._ I'm the last one, _I think. Shredder charges at me. I fire several of Fugitoid's arrows. They either shoot out an energy wire that anchors Shredder to the ground, slowing him down, or electrocute him. Shredder fires a blade out of his wrist at me. The blade cuts me between my shoulder and my hip. I fall to the ground. I see Shredder pulling the arrows out. I close my eyes.

_I'm on a life raft. I see my father with a gun. "Survive," My father says before pulling the trigger._

I open my eyes. I turn my head to see that I have two of Fugitoid's arrow's left. I close my eyes._ I'm in the Queen's mansion and Thea runs down the stairs and hugs me._

I open my eyes. I turn to Shredder and see him marching towards me. I close my eyes again. _I see Fugitoid's ship fly into the Triceraton mother ship and explode._

I open my eyes. "And now, you die," Shredder says. I close my eyes. _I'm in a hospital. Karai grabs my hand. "And Ollie, give him hell for me," Karai says._

"_I promise," I say._

I open my eyes. I slot one of Fugitoid's arrows in my bow and fire it at Shredder. The arrow lets out a blinding light, that disorientates Shredder. I get up off of the floor and I run behind Shredder. I jump on Shredder's back and jump off of it. I turn to face Shredder's back midair and I fire Fugitoid's last arrow at Shredder's neck.

* * *

Scene change.

"Ollie!" I hear April shout. I walk over towards where I heard it.

"He's gone?" I hear Raph says. I follow the noise.

"No. No, he can't be," I hear Mikey says. I walk over to the edge of a cliff to see. Leo, Mikey, Donnie, Raph, April and Casey standing on the beach bellow.

"Good to know you guys care!" I shout with a smile.

"Ollie!" Mikey shouts.

"Shredder," I say, holding his helmet in one hand. "Is finished," I say, dropping the helmet off of the edge.

* * *

Scene change.

I'm sitting next to Karai on the side of a building. Karai has an arm cast on and a few bandages on her face. "Karai, I'm so sorry," I say.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, Ollie. I just want to thank you for finishing what no one else could," Karai says. I smile.

"When my dad shot himself in the head so I could live, I didn't have anyone to help me through my grief, but I want you to know, you are not alone. You've got the Turtles, Shini, April, Casey and me, who are going to help you through this. We are going to help each other through this," I say. Karai kisses me on the cheek.

"Thank you for everything," Karai says. My jaw drops. Karai just kissed me. I didn't know how to respond. Luckily everyone came over. "You did it. You ended the Shredder," Mikey says, and he hugs me.

"Okay, okay, don't squeeze so hard. I'm still recovering," I say.

"So what are we going to do next?" Donnie asks.

"Well I'm pretty sure there will be tones of enemies willing to take Shredder's place," April says.

"Tiger Claw's still out there. The foot clan isn't out of the game yet, dudes," Casey says.

"And neither is the copycat archer or whoever compiled the list," I add.

"Whatever evil emerges we will be ready 'cause where awesome!" Mikey shouts.

"That's right Mikey. And we'll do it together. Right, sensei?" Leo says.

* * *

**Okay. Next will be the last few Arrow episodes and then will be the sequel story. Malcom Merlyn, watch out, because now Oliver has Mutant Turtles at his side. Please give me some feedback and until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	19. Chapter 19 Darkness on the edge of town

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 19 Darkness on the edge of town

_My name is Oliver Queen. For five years, I was stranded on an island with only one goal….. Survive._

_Oliver Queen is alive._

_Now I will complete my father's dying wish, to use the list of names he left me and bring down those who are poisoning my city. To do this I must become some else. I must become something else._

_Previously on Arrow and the TMNT:_

_Malcom Merlyn and Moira are talking. "You told me to stay away from your family and I did. But your family isn't staying away from me, which means something must be done about it," Malcom says._

_I open a locked door to find Walter. "You're going home," I say,_

_Dig and me talk. "About my mother and about her involvement in the Undertaking. She's working with Malcom Merlyn, and they planning something terrible," I say._

* * *

"I have been watching you mother for days now, Oliver, and nothing. She goes to work, she comes home. Occasionally she goes out to dinner. She seems to practically like the salmon tartare at Table Salt," Diggle says.

"Felicity and me hacked into her phone. Nothing unusual," Donnie says.

"No mention of Walter's abduction or the Undertaking," Felicity adds.

"Just a few innocuous calls out to Malcom Merlyn," Donnie says.

"Why wouldn't she call him? They're old friends, we're all old friends," I say.

"Are you okay?" Shinigami asks, walking over to me.

"My mum and my best friend's dad are involved in a conspiracy that may have dire consequences for the city. And I'm pretty sure they murdered my father. I'm not planning on using the word okay again anytime soon," I reply.

"Listen, all we know is Malcom and your Mother are planning something for the Glades," Dig says.

"Walter and I were getting close. That's why thy had him kidnapped," Felicity says.

"We need to find out what this Undertaking thingy is," Mikey says.

"I gotta ask her," I say. I get up from my seat and walk out. Felicity walks after me.

"Whoa, no. Last time you paid your mom a visit you got shot, and I had to play doctor with you," Felicity says. I stop. "Oh! My brain thinks of the wrong way to say things," Felicity says.

"This time it'll just be me asking. Friendly mother-son chat," I say. I walk out of the arrow cave. I see someone unexpected.

"Laurel, what are you doing here? It's not even 7 A.M.," I ask.

"That's just after closing time, right?" Laurel asks. I chuckle. I walk over to her. "How's business?" Laurel asks.

"Well, it's busy. But, it was easier when Tommy was running things," I say.

"Tommy's a good guy," Laurel says.

"Yeah," I reply.

"Are you?" Laurel asks.

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"Last week, I told you that I wanted to get back with Tommy. That I wanted yo to go to him and explain that you didn't still have feelings for me. But instead, you tell me that you did," Laurel says. I nod. "As I'm sure you can probably imagine, I haven't been able to think of much since," Laurel says. There is brief silence.

"I shouldn't have said that," I say.

"Then why did you?" Laurel asks.

"I- I didn't have an agenda. I didn't mean to make it more difficult for you to fix things with Tommy," I say. I start to walk off.

"But what if you did?" Laurel says. I turn around. "After you disappeared with Sara, I was sorry I ever knew you. But now things have happened that I never thought would. You coming home. My parents being in the same room. And you. What if I'm finally starting to see you for who you really are?" Laurel says.

"No," I say.

"And maybe Tommy was right. Maybe he and I weren't meant to be. Maybe I'm finally ready to admit that, that I still have feelings for you too," Laurel says.

"Nothing's changed. My life hasn't changed. I haven't changed. I gotta go, Walter's coming home," I say. I walk off.

* * *

Scene change.

"Everything is exactly as you left it," Moira says, as she and Walter enter the Queen's mansion.

"How are you feeling Walter?" I ask, as Thea and me walk over.

"I'm on the mend, thank you, Oliver," Walter says. Thea grabs Walter in a hug.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're home," Thea says.

"That makes two of us," Walter says.

"All of us," Mora says, as she walks closer to Walter and Thea. Walter let's Thea go and turns to Moira. "We've prepared a delicious brunch for you. All your favorites," Moira says.

"Yum, English food," Thea says.

"Actually, I'm more tired from the drive than I expected. So I think I'd like to lie down for a bit," Walter says.

"Yes, of course," Moira says. Moira kisses Walter on the cheek. Walter walks up stairs. Thea's phone buzzes. Thea pulls out her phone and takes a glance at it. Moira walks out of the room. Thea walks over to me.

"Walter doesn't really seem like himself," Thea says.

"He's gone through a lot. It's just, gonna take a little bit of time," I say. Thea sighs.

"I'm really sick of us all having to go through a lot, you know?" Thea says. I turn my head to look at her. Thea walks out the room. I walk into the living room to see Moira watching the news. She looked panicked.

"Mom, we need to talk," I say.

"Oh, um, later, Oliver," Moira says, before rushing out of the room.

* * *

Time skip.

"Hey, mom," I say, walking into the room. Moira sighs.

"Walter's upstairs resting. I think he's doing well, don't you?" Moira says, approaching.

"Who took him?" I ask.

"Well, we don't know yet," Moira says. I walk closer to her. "But, I'm gonna make sure the resources of Queen consolidated are behind it," Moira says.

"That's the answer you gave to the reporter yesterday. Tell me the truth," I say. Moira scoffs.

"I don't know what you mean," Moira says.

"I think you do. When I showed you dad's notebook, you seemed to know something. Something about our family being in danger," I reply.

"Are you suggesting that I knew something about my husband's kidnapping?" Moira asks.

"I'm just suggesting you were scared. That maybe you didn't mean for any of this to happen. But it was harder than you thought, and now you're barely keeping your head above water. Please, mom. Let me help you before you drown," I say.

"You need to stop asking these things. Do you understand? I need you to stop," Moira says.

"I can't. I need to know," I say. The lights flicker before shutting off completely.

"Is that a power outage?" Moira asks.

"I don't know," I reply. I then hear an arrow fired, before feeling something sharp hit my neck. I grab it. I start to feel dizzy. I fall unconscious. I walk up. I'm tied to a chair. I look to see my Moira tied to a different chair a few meters away. "Mom," I say.

"Oliver," Moira replies.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Oliver?" Moira asks. Moira tries to stand, but is stopped by the ropes. "What…? We…," Moira says. "Oh, we got to get out of here," Moira says.

"Moira Queen," Someone says. We look to see someone dressed as the hood. "You have failed this city," the hood imposter says.

"Please. Do not hurt my son," Moira pleads.

"Tell me what the Undertaking is and I won't have to," the hood imposter says. Moira doesn't reply. I look to see that the hood imposter, Leo, nods at me. I nod in response. Leo punches me.

"No!" I shout.

"Tell me!" Leo shouts. Leo punches me again.

"Please, leave my son alone," Moira pleads.

"What is Malcom Merlyn planning?" Leo asks.

"I can't tell you. He'll kill me, he'll kill my family," Moira says.

"You should be more concerned about what I'll do," Leo says. Leo punches me in the face, knocking me over.

"No! Malcom is planning on level the Glades. He said so he could rebuild it but….," Moira says.

"How?" Leo asks, turning to Moira.

"There's a device," Moira says.

"What device?" Leo asks.

"He says that it can cause an earthquake," Moira says.

"How is this possible?" Leo asks.

"I don't know. It was invented by Unidac Industries. Malcom used my company's applied science to turn it into a weapon," Moira says.

"Why would you get involved in something like this?" Leo asks.

"My husband. He got involved without my knowing. He was just trying to do some good. He was lost. He. His decisions left me vulnerable to Malcom and I had no choice. I had to protect my family and my children," Moira says.

"This device, where is it?" Leo asks.

"If you don't tell me, I can't stop Merlyn," Leo says.

"Oh, you can't stop him. It's too late," Moira says. Leo grabs a blade off of my suit and walks over to me. "Np, no, no, I told you everything!" Moira says. Leo cuts the ropes that where tying me to the chair. Leo then walks over to Moira and releases her too. "Oliver," Moira says. She runs over to me. "No. Oh, sweet….," Moira says.

"Don't," I say.

"Please, I know what you must be thinking sweetheart, but I never intended any of this to happen," Moira says. I cough. "You know I would never willingly be a part of anything like this," Moira says. I get up and away from her.

"I don't know anything anymore," I say. I walk off.

* * *

Scene change.

I walk in. "Oh, my god," Felicity says. She turns to Leo. "You said you were going to pull your punches," Felicity says.

"I was," Leo replies.

"Let me get you an icepack for everything," Felicity says.

"I'm fine," I say. "I need you and Donnie to dig up everything you can on Unidac industries," Oliver says.

"Well, we know Queen Consolidated acquired them seven months ago. That's when we meet," Felicity says, getting into her chair.

"I need information I don't know," I say. Felicity opens something up on her screen.

"Unidac is a small research and development technology company that specializes in seismic infringement," Donnie says.

"Merlyn plans on leveling the Glades with a device that triggers manmade earthquake," I say.

"You're kidding?" Felicity asks.

"What else does it say?" Karai asks.

"More information on the stock auctions and the latest, what the media is calling," Felicity says.

"The Unidac massacre," Felicity says.

"There're timing was a coincidence," Raph says.

"Oliver, there's a website claiming the police suspect a copycat archer," Donnie says.

"What?" I ask.

"So the other archer works for Merlyn?" Shinigami asks.

"He's tying up loose ends. Erasing all evidence this device exists so no one can trace the devastation back to him," I say.

"Alright, so you'll have to have a conversation with Merlyn," Diggle says.

"Well, even if I take out Merlyn, the other archer is still out there. He can set off the device. We need to find it. Then Merlyn can get his," I say.

"Maybe there's another way to get Merlyn to tell us," Felicity says.

"What do you have in mind?" Mikey asks.

"As I keep proving, people keep secrets, computer don't," Felicity says.

"Felicity, you are hacking into the Merlyn global mainframe?" I ask.

"Hacking is such an ugly word. No. I'm. Yeah, totally hacking into the Merlyn global mainframe," felicity says.

* * *

Time skip.

A beep comes for the computer. I walk over towards Felicity and Donnie. "Anything?" I ask.

"For the record, I will pump my fist in the air and scream, 'yes' if I get in," Felicity says.

"You know you can just say this isn't working," Raph says.

"This isn't working," Felicity says.

"There's gotta be some other way," April says.

"Unless I can waltz into Merlyn's mainframe and plug in my tablet directly there's no way of getting that location," Felicity says.

"Then we waltz," I say.

"Excuse me?" Felicity asks.

"You need direct access to the mainframe, so we get you direct access and figure out where the device is kept," I say.

"I did mention that the mainframe is located inside Merlyn Global Group's main headquarter, on the twenty-fifth floor? It's only accessible via a restricted elevator," Felicity says.

"I know. We're gonna have to break in," I say.

Time skip.  
"In addition to the download. I also took the liberty of uploading a Trojan to Merlyn's system. Figured it might come in handy," Felicity says.

"Good idea. If Merlyn thinks he's been compromised, it'll help if we know first," Donnie says.

"Can you locate the seismic device?" I ask.

"We're working on it. But there's at least a teraflop of data to go through," Donnie says. I walk over to my equipment.

"You alright?" Mikey asks. I pick up my father's list.

"My father, he told me that he failed this city. Asked me to right his wrongs, but I never knew what he meant until now. It's the Undertaking. I promised myself that when I crossed all these names off the list, I'd be done, but taking down these people, it's doesn't honor him. I was just treating the symptoms while the disease festered. I stop the Undertaking; I wipe out the disease," I say.

"What are you saying, Oliver? You want to hang up the Hood?" Donnie asks.

"Merlyn's plan is what I returned from the island to stop," I say. I walk to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Diggle asks.

"Out," I reply.

I walk over to Laurel's place and we talk. Laurel and me then kiss.

* * *

Time skip.

I'm sitting in bed next to Laurel, who's sleeping. I hear my phone buzzing. I kiss Laurel on the forehead. I grab the phone and answer it. "What is it?" I ask.

"Felicity and Donnie found the Markov device. Merlyn's keeping it at a warehouse his company owns in the Glades," Diggle says.

"Good. Coordinate an attack. You and the others take the device, I'll take Merlyn. Got a location?" I say.

"Yeah. According to Felicity's Trojan, Merlyn's logged on to his computer from his office," Diggle says.

"I'm on my way," I say.

Scene change.

I fight Merlyn, who turns out to be the copycat Archer, but he knocks me unconscious.

* * *

**Please review. Also, would you like me to continue to do the intro and previously thing again, or no? This will not be laurel and Oliver love story but this is just important to the book. Should I stop using first person, so, I don't have to constantly switch P.O.V.'s in the next book. The next chapter will be the final one for this book. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	20. Chapter 20 Sacrifice

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

**I hope you enjoy the final chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 20 Sacrifice

_Previously on Arrow and the TMNT:_

_Tommy watches me and Laurel kiss and stuff through their window._

"_No, Malcom is planning to levelling the glades," Moira shouts._

"_My father, he told me that he failed this city. But I never knew what he meant until now. Merlyn's plan is what I returned from the island to stop," I say._

_Merlyn knocks me out and reveals me to be the Hood. "Oh, no," Malcom says._

* * *

I watch my father shot himself in the head. I feel something wet and open my eyes to see that I'm chained in some sort of factory. Malcom walks in. "I hope I didn't hurt you," Malcom says, as he approaches. "At least I can properly thank you now for saving my life," Malcom says. Malcom circles around me. "If I only knew how you were spending your nights. My hope is that I can explain everything to you to help you to understand," Malcom says, still circling me.

"You murdered my father. You sentenced me to that island to five years of hell," I shout.

"I am truly sorry for that happened to you. You know I have lost people," Malcom says.

"Yeah, your wife. Do you really think that you're honoring Tommy's mother by destroying the Glades?" I reply.

"As sure as you believe you're honoring your honoring your father with this hood," Malcom says holding up my hood. "Not a day goes by I don't miss your father," Malcom says.

"You'll see him soon," I reply. Malcom walks up to right in front of me and stops there.

"You can't beat me, Oliver. Yes, you're younger and you're faster. Yet you always seem to come up slow against me. Want to know why? Because you don't know in your heart, what you're fight for. What you're willing to sacrifice, and I do. No one can stop what's about to come," Malcom says. Malcom turns around and walks away. Malcom stops at the exit and turns to look at me. "Not even the vigilante," Malcom says, dropping the hood and leaving. Shinigami stealthily drops down next to me and cuts me lose. A man with a gun rushes down the stairs and I use the chains to grab him and knock him into the stair railing. The man with the gun falls to the ground, unconscious. Shinigami breaks the lock. Another man with a gun charges at Shinigami and me. Shinigami kicks the guy in the face. And then punch him several times in the same spot causing him to fall to the ground. A third man comes out and aims his gun at us, only to fall to the ground. Diggle stands behind the man holding his gun.

"I take back every joke about you sticking a tracking device in your boot," Diggle says. Shinigami chuckles.

* * *

Scene change.

"Felicity's at Queen Consolidated. She's going through data she pulled off Merlyn's network," Diggle says, as we walk down the stairs of the foundry.

"Did she find anything?" I ask.

"Yeah," Diggle says.

"The designs schematics of the earthquake generator. So we can shut it down. Let's hope we find it in time," Donnie says.

"Good to see you, Ollie," Karai says. I nod. Diggle's phone rings. Diggle answers it.

"Yeah, Felicity. I got him," Diggle says.

"Thank god. Is he okay," Felicity says.

"Mostly," Diggle replies.

"Okay, I'm on my way," Felicity says. Felicity hangs up.

* * *

Scene change.

"The Undertaking is happening tonight," I say, walking down the stairs.

"Sewer apples," Raph says. Dig and Felicity raise an eyebrow. Dig turns to look at me.

"Felicity may have found something," Diggle says. Felicity holds up the list on front page with the symbol.

"This symbol is a map of the old subway tunnel system," Felicity says.

"That's what got us thinking the Undertaking is connected to the Glades," I say.

"But what if it represents more than just the Glades," Karai says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"If I had a machine that could trigger an earthquake in an otherwise geologically stable area, where would I position it?" Felicity says.

"Underground," I say.

"Yeah," Felicity says. Felicity puts something up on the screen. "This is a U.S. geological survey of the tectonic plates running underneath Starling City. This red line here is a known fault that runs right below the Glades," Felicity explains.

"About a mile. Fault runs under the old 10th Streets subway line," Donnie says.

"Dollars to Doughnuts, the seismic device is somewhere along there," Felicity says.

"I know where it is," I say. My phone vibrates. I pull it out and answer it. "Now is not really a good time," I say.

"Yeah, understate much. Mon has a whole bunch of reporters here. She's holding a press conference or something," Thea says.

"What channel?" I ask.

"It looks like all of them," Thea says. I hang up and put my phone in my pocket.

"Felicity, pull up the local news, please," I say. Felicity presses a few buttons and Moira's face appears on the TV screen.

"My name is Moira Deardan Queen. I am the acting CEO of Queen Consolidated. And god forgive me, I have failed this city. For the past five years, under the threat for my life and the lives of my family I have been complicit in an undertaking with one horrible purpose. To destroy the Glades and everyone in it. I realize now that my family's safety will mean nothing if I let this dreadful act occur. But you need to know that the architect of this nightmare is Malcom Merlyn. Yes, and I have proof that he has killed dozens in pursuit of this madness. Adam Hunt, Frank Chen, and my husband, Robert. Please. If you reside in the Glades, you need to get out now. Your lives and the lives of your children depend on it. Please," Moira explains. Moira rushes off stage.

"Oliver, I'm so sorry," Leo says.

"Don't be. She gave those people a chance," I say. I unlock the key to the box I hold my gear.

"I thought Merlyn broke your bow," Dig asks. I flip the lid of the box and grab out a bow.

"I have another," I reply.

"I was going over the schematics. The device can be set for a timed detonation, or remote activated by mobile transmitter," Felicity says.

"Something he could have on him," I say. I stand silent for a few seconds. "I've got a plan. We break up into four teams. Team 1, me, and Shini. We take down Merlyn. Team 2, Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey. You go in the subway and disarm the device. Team 3, Diggle, Casey, April, and Karai. Help with the evacuation. Team 4. Felicity. Stay here and walk Donnie through disarming the earthquake device. What do you think?" I say.

"Seriously, I want to help you take down Merlyn," Karai says.

"Not in your condition," I say, pointing at her right arm which is in a sling.

"Fine," Karai says.

* * *

Scene change.

"Looks like we missed him," Shinigami says, looking at the dead police officers on the floor. We hear coughing. Shinigami and me turn grab our weapons in self-defense. We look to see a familiar face lying on the ground, hurt, but alive.

"Tommy," I say. I put my arrow back. Shinigami lowers her Kusarigama. I remove my hood. "Tommy," I repeat, as I run over.

"Oliver," Tommy says.

"Where's your father?" I ask.

"I don't know. You were right. You were right about him," Tommy says.

"Oliver," Shinigami says. I turn to her. I turn back to Tommy.

"Are you going to kill him?" Tommy asks.

"Get to safety," I say. I walk over to Shinigami. I flip my hood back on.

"It's a false wall," Shinigami says, tapping on a part of the wall. Shinigami opens it to revel a secret room. Shinigami and me enter. "Welcome," Malcom says. "I've been waiting for you. I wanted you to see you watch your city die," Malcom says.

"Where's the transmitter?" I ask.

"Somewhere I can easily get to it?" Malcom replies.

"Not if we kill you first," Shinigami says. She throws shuriken at Malcom and I fire arrows that Malcom dodges. Shinigami and me fight Malcom which leads to Shinigami getting hit in the chest with a blade. Malcom runs upstairs, away from me. I crotch down to Shinigami.

"I'm fine. Take that Akumaa down, Ollie," Shinigami says. I run up the stairs after Malcom. I open the door to the rooftop to have an arrow almost miss me. I look to see Malcom standing in front of me, aiming his bow in my direction.

"So tell me are you ready to die?" Malcom asks. Malcom and me have a shot off as we approach. Both of us failing to hit the other. Once we get close enough we try to punch each other. I land a couple of blows and Malcom backs up. I fire an arrow, which he grabs. The arrow explodes in his hands, knocking him to the ground. Malcom gets off the ground. We engage in a fight. We fight for about a minute. I use all of my arrows. Malcom punches me, knocking me off balance. He punches me again, and again, and again, until I fall to the ground on my back. I groan. "I'm sorry it had to end like this Oliver. But don't worry, your mother and sister will be joining you in death," Malcom says. Malcom aims his bow and arrow at me. "Any last words," Malcom says. I tighten the grip on my bow.

"Booyakasha," I say.

"What?" Malcom asks. This distracts Malcom long enough to grab one of his arrows lying on the floor and fire it at his stomach. Malcom falls to the ground.

"Thank you for teaching me what I'm fight for," I say. I get up off the ground. "But my father taught me how," I say. Malcom tries to get up and I punch him in the face knocking him to the ground.

"Oliver, Donnie did it," Felicity says, throw the comms.

"It's over," I say.

"If I've learned anything as a successful business man, it's…," Malcom says. Malcom coughs. "…. Redundancy," Malcom says. Malcom groans.

"Felicity, there's another device. There's two of them," I say.

"Oliver," Felicity says, through the comms.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah," Felicity replies, through the comms. I hear her sob. "The damage seems to be contained on the east side. Past Wells street," Felicity says through comms.

"Laurel," I say. I turn to Shinigami "Are you gonna be okay?" I ask.

"I'm good. Go, go, go," Shinigami says.

* * *

Scene change.

I park the car to see a crushed CNRI building. "Tommy!" Laurel shouts.

"Please, I want to help him," Laurel shouts. I leap into the CRNI building. I see Tommy under lots of building debris.

"Get it off," Tommy says.

"Okay," I say as I run over and lift the debris off of him as fast as I can. "You're gonna be fine," I say.

"Another thing, unh, we've got to disagree on," Tommy says. I lift the last piece of debris to reveal a metal object stabbing through Tommy's chest.

"Tommy," I say.

"Is-? Is Laurel safe? Is Laurel safe? I tried to get her out of here," Tommy asks.

"Yeah, yeah, you did. You saved her. All right, let me get you out of here. You're gonna be fine," I say.  
"Oliver, stop. I'm sorry.," Tommy says.

"No. Don't apologize," Tommy says.

"I was angry. And I was jealous. I. I am my father," Tommy says.

"No. No, you're not," I say.

"Did-? Did you kill him?" Tommy says. I shake my head.

"No," I lie.

"Thank you," Tommy says.

"No, no," I say. Tommy's eyes shut and his head slides towards the grounds. "Tommy. It should have been me. Open your eyes, Tommy. Open your eyes," I say.

* * *

**I hope that was good. I have a notification chapter once the sequel is up. Also, I don't know how to write the fight scenes with the arrow battles going fast. Any ideas on what I can do. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	21. not a chapter, notification

**Notification**

**Sequel is out. Arrow and the TMNT 2: Tales of the Emerald Archer. Please continue reading. Story takes place in TMNT season five and Arrow season 2. Hope you enjoy. 'Til next time, Ant-boy out.  
**


End file.
